Fate Stay Night Divergence Caster Edition
by NeutralZero
Summary: A what if scenario of the Fate Stay night where the Servant Shirou summoned is not Saber/Arthuria. Will follow the fate route a.k.a servant route but Shirou being Shirou will still attract girls that canonically likes him.
1. Prologue

Fate/Divergence

Prologue

Meeting of Fate Path C-S

* * *

A/N:

Narration

"Talk"

 _Monologue_

*sfx*

* * *

Notes:

*All events of Fate/Zero takes place

*Shirou will summon a different servant during his 5th Holy Grail War.

*Divergence will follow the fate routea.k.a servant route (romance wise)

*Shirou's servant as per altered route:

*Saber: Arthuria/

*Archer:

*Lancer: Arthuria/

*Rider: Arthuria

*Caster: Morgan/

*Assassin:

*Berserker:

*Ruler:

*Avenger:

*Beast:

This story will follow 2-3 scenario marked by -F/D-, first scenario involve the revive great war followed by main story then small tidbits that came next after the main story line (5th grail war). Please be warned.

Regarding the servant Status, though the charactr already revealed it, the servant status will remain unnamed until the reveal in the main time line.

* * *

Divergence, the point where two things split off from each other.

Decisions made, paths taken and mediums that stimulate change.

* * *

-F/D-

* * *

Inside the Emiya's resident storage, gold meets red as the gold haired servant faces the red haired magus; an ephemeral scene that lasted forever in the mind of the knight as actions are made and done and words exchange from one to another.

"I ask of you, are you my master?"

"Welcome home, Caster,"

"Eh?"

"Huh?"

The servant stared at her master and the master whose eyes were closed earlier stared back at the servant with shock.

It sure was a meeting set by fate that didn't end well.

* * *

-F/D-

* * *

"HELP ME!"

"DON'T LEAVE US!"

In the middle of the night, the red haired magus named Shirou Emiya wakes from a familiar and recurring dream. The dream of the fire that engulf the city ten years ago.

"…those dream again..."

Shirou rose from the floor to see that he once again slept inside the storage room.

"Better head back to my room or I'll never hear the end of it with Fuji-nee..."

Tough sleeps allude Shirou earlier on as he is being reminded one again of that nightmarish experience he once again fall asleep and dream its continuation, the time where he is save and adopted by his now deceased father.

"Hmmm... eeek!"

Waking up on a somewhat bitter sweet dream, Shirou shrieks like a little girl being thrown into a tiger's den. Scratch that. He woke up IN a tiger's den.

"Good morning, Shirou,"

His guardian Fujimura Taiga greeted him with an aura of doom enveloping her and both hands holding a sinister looking shinai. Said shinai's tip is planted on the tatami floor while its other end being hold and ready to strike.

That being said, it is fairly peaceful in the Emiya household.

"Seriously, Shirou," Taiga grumbled as she chow down the breakfast that was left behind by a certain violet haired kohai.

"I know Fuji-nee, I swear it won't happen again." Shirou replied apologetically across the dining table.

"You better wake up early or we're leaving you behind tomorrow."

"Speaking of being late," Shirou replied. "Don't you need to go to school early in the morning?"

"Oh crap!"

Taiga looked at the clock and quickly devours her meal with furiously before dashing off the house.

* * *

Divergence Path:

The next day, Shirou woke up early as promised. Cook their breakfast and prepares his bento for the school trip.

Homurahara Academy students left for a three day and two nights.

The same day, a woman in her early twenties with short magenta hair and wears a two piece black business suit book in a hotel in Fuyuki city.

After the trip, days passed by with no major incident happening minus the small encounter with a white haired foreigner and a customer that dropped an earring from the shop he work at.

* * *

Homurahara schoold ground

That however suddenly changes after witnessing the clash of blue and red. Shirou saw a blue haired man in blue tight suit wielding a sinister red lance and a white haired man in red outfit holding two identical short swords. The fight rage on as the spear-man swiftly dash, trust and strike while the white haired dual wielder who continue to recreate the very same sword he wields after the blue spear-man destroys them. For some reason the way the white swordsman project its weapon is similar to his experiments back in the storage room.

"Who's there?"

The fight came to a halt when the blue spear-man in blue tights look at Shirou's way.

Instinct of impending doom far greater than the time with Fuji-nee made Shirou took a step back before running inside the school building of all things.

"Huff...gasp...wheeze..." Shirou gasp for air after running with all his at his back to see if the dangerous person is there.

 _Am I safe now?_

"Hey, you run pretty far but you can't escape a servant that easily."

Shirou paused and looked at the man at his front. Noticing he is not holding his red spear, his mind goes into overdrive to use this little opportunity to find a way out.

But alas! His last remaining luck runs out.

*swish*

"You saw us, so die."

In a split second, the person vanishes from his sight only for him to reapper a few feet from him just as he was pierced by the very same red spear made that came out of nowhere.

"You were just unlucky kid."

He struggle with few weak movements before everything went black.

"Ack!"

"Haaah…. Haaaah…."

* * *

Somewhere inside one of the building of the school, 1st floor

 _How can I be careless?!_

Rin Tohsaka, a woman 16 of age with a black wavy hairstyle, wearing a twin tail using two black ribbons, a slender body lacking any remarkable chest-

"What did you just said?"

And her trademark red coat, contemplates on the event that had happen thus far.

"Archer, have you found Lancer already?"

"They are at the second floor,"

 _Please let me make it in time… damn it! I'm a failure as a master._

Upon reaching their destination, Rin saw Archer blocking her path.

"Archer?" Rin asked only for the red serant to step aside for Rin to have a realization of her life.

"No… nononono! Why does it have to be you?" Rin cried as she slump to the floor beside a certain carcas.

Looking at the unfortunate bystander who is now soaked with his own blood, lying on his chest where he has been stabbed, Rin curse her own helplessness.

 _This is not part of the plan. Why does it have to be you of all the idot out there?_

"Eh?"

Turning him up, and gently touching the stab wounds on his chest, she noticed that his heart is still breathing, albeit weakly.

"He's still alive!"

 _It's such a waste but I have to do this._

Taking the gem in her left pocket, the one that she used to summon Archer, she placed it on his chest. and starts chanting

* * *

A few minutes later,

"A dream... no..."

The moment Shirou regain consciousness, his initiate response was to jolt back up and touch his chest where he just got stabbed only to find it fully healed up and a red gem lay beside him.

Seeing the pool of blood that gives the vibe of a crime scene.

"Better clean this up first," Shirou said in monotone. "Otherwise they would think that someone was killed here... scratch that someone was killed here..."

 _I was killed here that's for certain but how did I survive?_

* * *

Earlier that night, just as Shirou witness two superhuman fought, a man in his mid thirties arrived at Fuyuki City while riding a limo. Next to him is a servant clad in armor from head to toe.

"So this is the city where father participated before," the servant said with voice full of confidence and anticipation. "This war is good as won with me by your side master."

"Do not be over confident, Mordred. Based on Lord El Meloi's statements the participants of the war include Iskandar, Diarmun, Lancelot and even Gilgamesh."

"Yet he still won," Mordered replied as a matter of fact. "Anything he can do, I can do better, Just watch me."

* * *

Somehwere in Fuyuki residential area

"Hmm?"

While continuing his search once more for other servants to fight, Lancer saw someone that should be dead by now. Said individual has red hair with blood stained shirt. Landing at the top of an electric pole, Lancer survey the area monitor the lad as he enters an old Japanese estate.

"C'mon now, my image as a heroic spirit would be tarnish by this."

Lancer scratch the back of his head with an irritated look

 _This is definitely not my day…_

* * *

Emiya residence.

"Just what was that?

Shirou sank into the sofa of the living room remembering and making sense of the event that just happened. He was deep in thought until the sound of the door bell rings was heard.

"Who could be it this late at night? Fuji-nee? Sakura? No..."

Shirou's danger sense is telling him not to go so he took the closes possible weapon he could use as the situation turns from bad to worse when the house's bounded field went off.

"Trace on, basic quality analyze."

Shirou reinforced the poster he receive from Taiga to the sturdiness of baseball bat hoping this is enough.

"I never thought I'd kill you twice in the same in a day."

Shirou can only curse his luck and like the cornered mouse that he is, he swings his sword to the blue spearman only for it to be parried effortlessly.

"Ho? A magus without a servant, huh?"

*thud*

*swoosh*

He kicks the soon to be dead magus on his stomach followed by a slash from his spear which the victim manages to evade.

The fight or should we say game of cat and mouse continues until the red head magus is cornered in the estate's storage room.

"Give it up kid,"he said seriously. "There's no way a normal human like you can fight a servant."

 _Servant_?

"Considering you are also a magus, I better end it for you before you summon your own servant."

 _Servant? Summon? What is he talking about?_

Shirou, who's at the other end of the storage looked at this weird spearman or servant that is blocking his exit, with wrench in hand, he had no choice but to use that.

"Your eyes tell me that you're still willing to fight." The blue servant sighted. "Very well I'll give you a proper end for a foolish brave man like you. C'mon."

 _This is it_

Shirou took something from his left pocket and throws it to the servant in front before charging in with his right firmly grasping a wrench.

"Eh?"

The thing in question that Shirou threw is a piece of earring that was left by a customer in one of his part time job. Seriously though, he didn't actually expect for it to have an effect.

Clinging on that small glimpse of hope, Shirou swung his wrench in to the servant only to be head butted by a clearly pissed spear-man.

"YOU!"

"Ack!"

*BAM*

Shirou staggers backward by the force of the head-butts before having his arm slashed and his body to be forcefully pushed in to the wall.

With the tip of the spear touching the floor, not noticing that they are inside the magic circle. He look at the magus with eyes mad with fury.

"WHERE DID YOU GET THAT?!"

Before Shirou could answer, a drop of his blood fell and the floor they are standing glow.

*swoosh*

"Oh you've gotta be kidding me!" the blue spear-man exclaim. "You?!"

The appearance of a new individual and the sudden attack the blue servant forced him to withdraw out of the storage.

Shirou slumped onto the floor and look at the person who save his life only to be mesmerized be her long purple hair and red eyes that reflects a strong will and deep sorrow.

*doki*

"Boy, are you my master?"

"Huh?"

"Fair enough," The woman holding a mage staff as tall as her looked at his dumbfounded expression and slowly reddening face before looking at his right hand. The symbol on the back of his hand is enough of an answer for her.

"Stay there, master as I handle that insolent pup."

*dadadadada*

The woman dash out of the shed and confront the blue servant.

"Of the entire servant that can be summoned, that boy had to summon you! Is that even possible?!"

"What would you do now, Lancer?"

*swish*

*thud*

*bam*

The woman fought evenly with the blue spearman as Shirou watch their skirmish while leaning on the edge of the door.

"I would like to continue our fight but my coward of a master is telling me to go, you're lucky old hag."

The lancer servant jump backwards and landed at the estate wall before he copletely leaves the premise.

"Who are you?"

Shirou asked a soon as the mysterious woman turned his way.

"I'm the servant you've summoned." The woman said as she quickly supports his body, much to his embarrassment as her bountiful chest touches his right shoulder blade. "You can call me Caster, Master."

"Master as in me?"

"Yes,"

"Can you call me by my name instead?"

"No problem. So what should I call you from now on?"

"I'm Shirou Emiya, you can just call me Shirou instead."

"Vey well Mas... er, Shirou"

* * *

At a certain hotel the same time Shirou summoned his servant.

"What do we have here?" the woman said devoid of emotions. "Did I drop it elsewhere?"

Searching from drawers to closet, the woman with long silver hair wearing a nun's dress keep her search while the real unconscious occupant of the room lay with pained expression

"Oh well, not that the earring would be of use anyway."

* * *

Servant Profile:

Class: Caster

True Name: ░░░░░░░░

Alignment: Neutral Good

Attribute: Star

Strength: C

Endurance: A

Agility: A+

Mana: C

Luck: D

Skill:

Magic Resistance: A

Rune Magic: A

░░░░░░ ░░ ░░░ ░░░░░░░ ░░░░░░: A+

░░░ ░░░░░░: B

Divinity: B

Presence Concealment: E

Noble Phantasm:

░░░░ ░░ ░░░░: Anti-Army A+

░░░ ░░░░ ░░░░░░░░░░░: Anti-Unit B+

* * *

Aaaaaaaannnd cut!

So that's for the first chapter of Fate/Divergence path C-S.

As events of Zero are canonical, in this grail war, under normal circumstances, Shirou is likely to summon variation of Arthuria (minus the joke versions) for the Saber and Lancer class. Rider class also possible considering Arthuria Lancer rides a horse and they have B rank Riding skill. For the Caster Class it is possible for him to summon Merlin, the Lady of the Lake and Morgan le Fay considering the grail is corrupted.

Divergence point is thus introduced to circumvent the inevitable for him to summon a different servant. For this case, the Saber, Lancer and Rider Class have already been taken.

For instances where Caster = Not Medea, a different master would take the place of Atrum Galliasta.

The identity of the servant, some might already have a guess on who she is given the color of her hair and eyes and the comment Lancer, the hound of Chulainn is a dead give a way but for the story's sake, her servant profile would be as such.

As for the first part with Saber Arthuria, let's leave it like that for the time being.

For the review, likes and follow, thanks!

Made some major changes. Corrected some grammar and spelling err. V1 10/07/2019


	2. Seventh Master

Fate/Divergence

Chapter 1

Seventh Master Path C-S Common

* * *

A/N:

Narration

"Talk"

 _Monologue_

*sfx*

* * *

Notes:

*All events of Fate/Zero takes place

*Shirou will summon a different servant during his 5th Holy Grail War.

*Divergence will follow the fate route a.k.a servant route (romance wise).

*Path Caster-S Route

This story will follow 2-3 scenario marked by -F/D-, first scenario involve the revive great war followed by main story then small tidbits that came next after the main story line (5th grail war). Please be warned.

Regarding the servant Status, though the character already revealed it, the servant status will remain unnamed until the reveal in the main time line.

* * *

Small Recap:

*Shirou saw two servants fight, got stabbed, healed via gem, hunted down by Lancer& summon Caster

*Mordred arrived in Fuyuki City with her Master

*Lancer doing his usual stuff.

* * *

-F/D-

* * *

After that awkward first encounter, Shirou leads a reluctant & clearly pissed Saber in to his house where he prepares dinner for four.

"So you are not going to tell me who you are?" Shiro asked as he chops an onion.

"Clearly as I am not the servant you wish to summon, do I really have to introduce my name aside from my class Saber?"

 _Still pissed, I see...though she look like 'Saber'… I wonder if they are related…_

"At a strategic standpoint, it is better to not know who I am,"

"Is this related to your legend and the fear of it being used against you?"

"I see that you are informed Master,"

"Can you please drop the master thing and call me Shirou instead?"

"If that is your wish Mas- erm Shirou" Saber replied while sipping her tea

 _This house and that shed… it looks very familiar as if I have already been here…_

While lost in thought, Saber sensed an incoming servant.

"Shirou!" standing up from her position Saber quickly summons her armour and readies herself for battle.

"Relax Saber," Shirou said with his one hand into the lid of a pot and the other is holding a utensil and stirring the content. "That's probably Rin and her servant."

* * *

-F/D-

* * *

Toshaska manor

Turning the time a little back before Lancer intrudes the Emiya residence, Rin Tohsaka, for better or worse that certain failure on her part.

"...ster, Master, Master,"

"What do you want Archer?!" say a clearly irritated Rin with veins popping in her forehead to her invincible companion.

"Are you sure about this?"

"I really said I am so drop the subject already!"

"Not about that, Master" Archer said seriously. "If Lancer finds out the boy still lives, he will surely finish the job."

!

 _Damn it!_

"What are you waiting for? Let's go!"

It took quite some time before they arrive at the Emiya estate.

 _I hope we're not late this time.  
_

* * *

Fuyuki Residential area near the Emiya estate.

"Master, we're near- huh?"

Archer stops on his track and look at the light that comes out from the direction of the shed.

 _So you've summoned her already._

What followed that is Lancer leaving the vicinity.

"So what now, Rin?" Archer asked as he looked at the still worried red twintail beside him.

"Archer, do you think that all servants are summoned now?"

"Apparently so,"

 _And sooner she will attack..._

Just as Archer thinks of this, a figure of a woman jumps off the Emiya resident. A mature woman with Lavender hair, red eyes, wears a white and blue motif Scandinavian druid like clothes and carry a staff as tall as her.

 _Eh? A Caster class?_

"Hagalaz!" the unknown servant exclaim.

"Archer!" Rin shouts upon seeing an almost inescapable barrage of hail stone.

"Rho Aias!"

Archer quickly stood in front of Rin and projected a seven petal shield protecting them from a barrage of hail stones that the enemy servant unleash.

 _Rho Aias? As in 'The Great Aias'? But that is impossible! His action doesn't fit his legend!_

 _Great a different one..._ Archer looks back at Rin and projected his twin blade.

The Caster servant that fires of a spell that is seemingly comparable to the type of magic during the Age of the Gods landed on her feet and prepares her staff in battle position similar to that of Lancer.

 _I need to act fast or else I'm finished!_

Archer readies his blade and proceeds to confront the Caster servant in melee only for the unknown servant to meet him head on.

"Rather ironic isn't it Archer?" Caster asked with a smirk. "Archer and Caster servant battling it out in close combat."

 _This woman don't tell me_ -

"Gah!"

Caster parried his twin blade, let go of her staff and proceed to elbow trust Archer before jumping back to catch her staff and launch a huge fireball at him. Having no time to use Aias, he blocks the assault with his body and was sent flying near Rin.

"Archer, disappear," Rin commanded as Archer returned to his astral form.

 _Just what kind of servant is that? Not that I am one to talk regarding strange servant._

"Gandr!"

Rin fires off several gems onto the servant caster to no avail.

"Nice spell Master of Archer but this is the end."

*smack*

"Ack!"

Caster got close to her and kick her stomach sending Rin back.

*bang*

*thud*

"Caster, stop!"

Just before she can launch her staff on Rin, Shirou excited the house and orders her to stop.

"Don't kill her,"

"Are you sure about that Shirou?"

"Yes,"

Shirou move past Caster and head straight to Rin's beaten body with surprise etched on his face.

"Are you okay?"

Rin slowly got up as she looked at the naive master beside her and her servant ready to strike with one wrong move.

"Shirou, you do know she's an enemy master right?"

"I don't know what is going on but I am sure that you mustn't kill her."

 _Quite naive as usual..._

Archer thought while still in his astral form.

"Ahem!"

Now that Rin got up after finishing dusting her skirt off. She faces Caster's Master, Shirou.

"Thank you, Master of Caster," Rin said using the tone of her persona when she is at school

"But this will be a long talk so can we get inside to continue this?" She look at Caster suddenly. "Only if it is okay for you?"

"Shirou is the master of the house," Caster replied, still holding her staff. "As long as you don't do anything weird."

"W-weird?!"

Rin exclaim as she blush much to the confusion of Shirou.

* * *

Emiya Estate

They entered the Emiya resident to find it in shambles. Plates broken, window torn and several slices on the floors, walls and ceilings.

Rin examines the whole mess and decided to fix things up. Walls, windows, all that was broken was fixed. Caster on the other hand is examining Rin to make sure she doesn't do anything foolish.

"Whoa! Tohaka, that's amazing!" Shirou said. This is after all the first time he saw someone uses magic outside of his father.

"What are you talking about, Emiya? This is basic mage craft."

Rin clearly irritated look at the blank expression of Shirou.

"Don't tell me you didn't know simple spells like this?"

"No, my father never taught me how to fix windows with magic."

Mean while at Rin's view point.

"No..." that's one.

Her mind rages. _Didn't know?! Didn't know?! What the hell are you talking about?! How did you even summon your servant?!_

"I see..." that is the only replied she could come up with without snapping and breaking her facade but the tick mark on her forehead is fooling no one. "Do you at least know any five of the basic element?"

Shirou shakes his head. That's two.

"What magic do you know?"

"I know strengthening magic," Shirou replied innocently as his servant watches them with amusement.

"That's very uncommon. And you can't use anything beside that."

"As far as I know, no, but I can use projection magic."

"... but I can use projection magic." That' three and four considering he looks proud of using gandation air.

"GAH! You're useless! How come a third rate magus summon a Servant like her anyway?"

And she finally snaps and reveals her true self to him. She nagged at him while pointing a finger at the servant that trashes them.

This time around it is Shirou's turn to get mad though he keeps it in.

 _Strengthening and projection I see..._ Caster on the other hand is looking at Shirou with interest.

"Forget about that for a moment. I'll begin my explanation."

They minus Archer continue their dicussio the dinning area. Rin sat across Shirou and Caster sat beside him.

Rin then began to tells him the basic of the Holy Grail war, the seven masters and servant that fights one another, the three command seal and its uses, the link between a master and a servant for providing prana that they apparent don't have due to Caster's incomplete summoning and how the winner can get its wish after winning the grail.

Rin pause for a moment seeing that Shirou is processing the information given to him and judgnf from his expression he didn't like it.

"Hold up, before you ask anything, we should get Caster there first."

"There?"

"To the overseer of this war." Rin answered with a grim expression.

* * *

On their way to the overseer of the war to Shirou's surprise is the small Fuyuki church.

"Caster, does that mean you also have a wish to be granted?"

"I have no desire for the grail." Caster replied in a forlorn tone much to the surprice of Archer and Rin. "Is what I'd like to say but everyone has a wish or two they want to fulfill that is outside of their very capacity." with that the talk is over until they reach the gate of the church.

"We're here," Rin called as soon as they arrive at the entrance of the church.

* * *

Fuyuki Church

Rin then introduced Shirou as the 7th Master to the overseer of the 5th Fuyuki Grail War, Kirei Kotomine.

Here Kirei Kotomine explains to him other information that Rin skipped as well as the great Fire that happened ten years ago and how related it was to the 4th Grail War.

"So what your decision be, _Emiya_ , Shirou?"

 _Is there contempt just now?_

"So what will it be Shirou?" Rin asked.

"I'll participate in this war," Shirou said full of conviction. "I'll do everything in my power to stop this foolish war and prevent that thing from happening again."

"Oh?"

This is probably the second time Rin was amused by Shirou.

"Then rejoice, boy." Kirei exclaim much to the disgust of Rin. "Your wish will come true. To be the hero that vill defeat the villains of this war."

Few minutes laters,

"Lancer," Kirei called the moment they left the church interior.

"Yes, Master?"

"What did you find?"

"Have yet to encounter Saber and Berseker's Master, Archer is an enigma especially to the way he fight, Rider is setting up their hunting ground with that fake master, Assassin is hiding as usual and Caster will be big trouble."

"Explain,"

"I don't know how that kid does it but that old hag is known as a powerful warrior and witch capable of slaying even the divine."

"Then you know of its weakness then?"

"That's the thing, she doesn't have one." Lancer shudders. "Heck! She shouldn't be summoned in the first place as she is pretty much a divine spirit and not dead yet."

* * *

"Is your business done, Shirou?"

Waiting outside, wearing a Rain Coat, Caster greeted them with a worried face.

"Yes, I've decided to participate in this war." Shirou replied only for his servant to give a knowing smile and a nod.

"Hmmm..." Caster nod, satisfied by her master's response. "Shall we go home now?"

"Let's wait for Tohsaka, she'll be her in a few moment."

Shirou eyes the twin tailed heiress of the Tohsaka as she is throwing a tantrum and salt at the door of the church

"Let's go," She said in a commanding manner.

"You seem mad,"

"I AM NOT!'

"If you say so..." Shirou scratches his right cheek.

* * *

While the four walks farther from the church.

"Caster, is something wrong?"

Caster shakes her head at first before giving in to his inquiry. "Something is off in that church. Eerie and sinister."

"What could be wrong?" Shirou asked. Truly at times caster is amused by his masters naivety and dullness. "Isn't churches supposed to be a holy place?"

"Not with that fake priest running it!"

Rin replied to them before coming to a halt, her defense raised and focus fix to the person blocking their path.

In front of them, A girl no older than ten with long silver white hair, pale complexion to that of an albino and deep red eyes. The kid half his size wears an expensive looking purple coat.

"Good evening onii-chan," The girl greeted them gracefully. "So you've finally summon your own servant."

"Shirou, you know her?"

Shirou shakes his head.

"No, but I've met her earlier before going to school."

"How mean of you to say you didn't know me?" the little girl said impishly. "Right Berserker?"

In a blink of an eye, a very tall, muscularly built and hulking man appears behind the girl. A servant. Compared to the other Servant he'd seen so far, this servant has a huge axe-sword hybrid taller than Shirou and red glowing eyes like the terminator, telling him that this servant means business.

"Berserker..."Rin said beneath her breath.

"What now master?" Archer asked as he materialize beside RIn

"Archer, prepare yourself," Rin commanded. "This servant is more powerful than Caster and Lancer combine."

"You do know that I am currently injured,"

"I know but we have Shirou's servant with us,"

"Rin," Caster called out. "I may not be as strong as those in the knight class but I am confident enough that I can hold him in his place with proper support"

"Caster, stop that," Shirou reprimand. "I'm not going to let you go there by yourself."

"Don't worry Emiya-kun," Rin assures him. "Archer will support her, right ARCHER?"

"Of course master," Archer replied with a wyry smile.

 _With that demonic aura of yours, who would say no._

"You done already? Can I start now?" the girl said before she focus her attention to Rin as if she just noticed her.

"Oh! Hello Rin, I am Illyasveil von Einzbern, you can call me Illya"

For one reason or another, the Girl that introduced as Illyasveil now shifted her focus from the red haired magus to Rin

"...Einsbern?"

Rin's body froze up. Knowing what the name signifies. The name of one of the founders of this grail war. Just like her own Tohsaka name.

*smirk*

"Go get them Berserker!"

On command, Berserker charge at them swiftly that it betrays his large mass as he equally moves fast as well.

"Shirou, get back," Caster said before charging towards Berserker.

"████▄▄▄▄▄"

*tump*

*swosh*

*thud*

Contrary to Caster's class, she manages to fight toe to toe to the hulking servant. That it even be fables Illya. Berserker's powerful swings are being evaded and countered.

 _Tsk, Should I bring out the big guns?_

Archer reconsiders as all of his arrows were taking little of an effect on Berserker's thick skin.

"Don't hesitate, Archer," Caster said as she continuously evades and counters Berserker's attack.

Seeing that Berserker can't hit Caster, Illya began to scowl.

"Stop playing around Berserker!" Illya yelled. "Squash Caster like a bug then deal with that annoying Archer!"

"████▄▄▄▄▄" Berserker roared in response.

"Kenaz!" Caster chanted as she put her right palm at Berserker and at point blank range set him ablaze.

"████▄▄▄▄▄"

*Swoosh*

*Tip*

*Tap*

Caster retreated to a safer distance near Shirou and Rin

"Now!"

Caster signaled as she took two two away from the blast zone.

"I am the bone of my sword Caladbolg," Archer chanted. He then produced a spiral sword and then proceeds to fires it towards Berserker who is still struggling from its burning body.

*Swoosh*

*Booom*

"Iyaaaah!" Illya yelled as she was blown by the impact.

Lucky for her, a busty and a slender female wearing a maid suit catches her.

 _That just now was Caladbolg but a fake version of it. So he's definitely..._

As Caster jumps back and catches her master, she looked at the sword used as projectile before shifting his gaze on Shirou.

*woosh*

*tap*

"Forgive me for the rough handling Shirou,"

Caster asked as she gently lands to the ground outside of the blast zone, and drops Shirou and Rin that she carried with both of her arms.

"I commend you onii-chan and Rin to be able to kill Berserker like that." Illya said while her two new allies dust of her clothes.

"Still acting all mighty even though we just killed your servant," Rin said calmly.

 _Ahahahahaha take that! Who knew my Archer got that much strength. The grail is good as mine now._

"Why didn't you take a closer look, Rin.

 _Eh?_

As dust settles, Berserker's figure is still there and is quickly regenerating its injury.

"How?"

It was Shirou that voiced their concern.

"Seriously, onii-chan," Illya said in her usual tone. "Do you seriously think you can kill Heracles that easily?"

 _Heracles… don't tell me The twelve labors?!_ Rin mentally exclaim. _  
_

Seeing Rin's expression, Illya smiles and confirms her worst assumption.

"That's right Rin, Berserker's noble phantasm is based on Heracles twelve labors making him immortal unless you can kill him twelve times,"

"What now, master?" Archer asked. He quickly went in front of Rin with his trade mark twin blade.

"Archer~" Caster approach them with a meaningful smile.

 _That look... that smile it's just like Rin when she's up to something... something devious._

"Caster do you have a plan?"

"Yes but I need his cooperation," Caster then turns to Rin. "I just need to borrow some Jewels if you will."

"Sure but how can Archer be of any help?" Rin replied reluctantly as she hand her some of her remaining gems.

"I just need some 'things' from his collection,"

 _I knew it! She's big trouble for sure_.

"Berserker, smash them!"

Illay ordered after seeing that Berserker is now back in shape.

"████▄▄▄▄▄"

Berserker roared followed by an earth shaking run.

"Laguz-Isa!"

From the tip of her stall burst forth a torrent of water that slowly froze berserker's movements.

"Sowilo-Anzus!"

Caster fired a barrage of fireball to Berserker from little to no effect and some of the shots were swat by Berserker's Axe-sword.

 _Not as effective I see..._

*swoosh*

Caster dashed in and placed her palm with a jewel in hand onto Berserker's stomach. "Gandr."

"████▄▄▄▄▄"

*Tap*

Caster then taps the floor Berserker is standing with her staff.

"Inguz-Berkano"

*crack*

The floor crack and vines sprout from within that tangle Berserker. Berserker struggles to break free but every time a vine was cut, more vines sprout to replace it.

"████▄▄▄▄▄"

Berserker continually roars in rage as he struggle to get free from the vines that is like a hydra that regenerates itself once he cut one.

"Gae Buidhe and Gae Bulg," Caster ordered.

 _Gae what but that's..._

Rin look back at Caster then to Berserker and finally to Archer.

"Coming right up," Archer said, closing his eyes in resignation while projecting the requested spears and threw it above and not to Caster

*whooos*

Caster flips back and catches the two spear..

"Spear of Impaling Barbed Death," Caster chanted the moment she caught the cursed imitation spears mid-air. "Gae Bolg!"

She then threw the spear at Berserker with tremendous force killing him once more.

 _That's two._

"Grrrrrrr…"

"Caladbolg,"

*tap*

Caster lands on Berserker's recovering body before impaling the remaining spear at hand.

"Ascalon"

 _Does she think I have all Noble Phantasm? Damn it woman! This is not the Gate of Babylon!_

Archer nagged internally not minding the fact that he did have the sword asked.

 _HE surely summoned a bothersome servant this time. Facing that tyrant red saber or even that pink saber is better than dealing with this caster._

One after another, Caster ordered absurd known Noble Phantasm and one after another Archer produced them.

 _Just who are you Archer?_

Though amazed by her servant's performance, Rin can't help to wonder what kind of heroic spirit would have that numerous Noble Phantasms at hand.

Few minutes later,

"I-impossible, s-she killed Berserker six times," Illya stutters in both shock and fear.

*Huff*

*Gasp*

*Wheeze*

A clearly exhausted Caster is now using her staff as support while standing beside the fallen greek hero.

"Caster!"

Shirou runs to Caster, worried etched on his face.

"Shirou, No!" Rin yelled.

"Now I'm pissed, Berserker!"

Illya's seal glow bright and one command seal vanish.

"████▄▄▄▄▄"

Berserker roars loudly and swings his axe-sword at the staggering caster.

"Caster watch out-

*slam*

ack!"

Shirou pushed Caster away and took the full blow of Berserkers attack grazing his back.

* * *

Servant Profile:

Class: Caster

True Name: ░░░░░░░░

Alignment: Neutral Good

Attribute: Star

Strength: C

Endurance: A

Agility: A+

Mana: C

Luck: D

Skill:

Magic Resistance: A

Rune Magic: A

░░░░░░ ░░ ░░░ ░░░░░░░ ░░░░░░: A+

░░░ ░░░░░░: B

Divinity: B

Presence Concealment: E

Noble Phantasm:

░░░░ ░░ ░░░░: Anti-Army A+

░░░ ░░░░ ░░░░░░░░░░░: Anti-Unit B+

* * *

Aaaaaaannnd Cut!

Contrary to the regular route, Berserker was killed six times proving how great a warrior Caster can be albeit in a nerfed in this version considering her imperfect summoning.

Regarding how caster look, she has a similar clothing to Cu Chulainn Caster with blue, white and black color scheme unless Fate/Reverse release an official image of her.

Regarding the summoning of Caster, under normal circumstance, summoning of her is impossible as she is still part of the living but because the grail is corrupted, summoning of anti heroes and someone like her is possible as seen in Fate/Revive

For the runes spell that Caster used, they all correspond to the very meaning of each Runes. Ref:

Hagalaz: hail or Hail Stone

Kenaz: Torch

Laguz: Water

Isa: Ice or freeze

Laguz-Isa: Stream of water that freezes upon contact

Sowilo: Sun, Fire

Anzus: Breath

Sowilo-Anzus: Breath of Fire/ volley of fireball

Inguz: Seed

Berkano: Birth, plant life, liberation

Inguz-Berkano: vines that entangle a target that continuously re-grows after being cut.

For the review, likes and follow, thanks!

Made some major changes. Corrected some grammar and spelling err. V1 10/08/2019


	3. Servant Caster

Fate/Divergence

Chapter 2

Servant Caster Path C-S

* * *

A/N:

Narration

"Talk"

 _Monologue_

*sfx*

* * *

Notes:

*All events of Fate/Zero takes place

*Shirou will summon a different servant during his 5th Holy Grail War.

*Divergence will follow the fate route a.k.a servant route (romance wise).

*Path Caster-S Route

This story will follow 2-3 scenario marked by -F/D-, first scenario involve the revive great war followed by main story then small tidbits that came next after the main story line (5th grail war). Please be warned.

Regarding the servant Status, though the character already revealed it, the servant status will remain unnamed until the reveal in the main time line.

* * *

Small recap

*Rin and Archer headed to the Emiya estate only to have their ass handed to them on a silver platter

*Shirou saves Rin

*Rin fix his house and began her usual exposition

*Shirou enters the Holy Grail war, meets Illya, fights her and got his back slashed while protecting Caster.

* * *

-F/D-

* * *

In a nearby park, clashing sound can be heard yet no one bothers to see what it was.

"Ohohoho! Is that the best your servant can do Tohsaka, Rin?" a blonde with drill like hair, large chest and wears blue one piece gown laugh in a typical ojou-sama way.

"Heh! Assassin and I are just getting started," Rin retort. "Don't think you have the advantage here Luvia!"

Right now, Rin and the person named Luvia are having their respected servant duke it out. Not minding the destruction being caused on the park.

"Rin, Luvia, this is getting out of hand," Shirou tried to mediate their increasing tension only to make things worst. Saber on the other hand just stood behind him. Her focus stayed to the servant assassin.

"Shut up Emiya!" Rin snapped at him.

"Ohohoho! Shero why not leave that ironing board aside and come to me instead?"

"You're dead Luvia , You hear me! DEAD!"

* * *

-F/D-

* * *

In an unknown place, Shirou found himself floating above a castle ground and is staring at two individual, one of them being his very own servant Caster wearing a black full body tight and the other one is a familiar looking teen with long blue hair tied to a pig tail.

Multiple clashing sounds can be heard as they continue to spar. With each time the teen fell, Caster stood still and lectures him on his fault before starting the match once more. There Shirou noticed and was mesmerize not with 'just' Caster's body line but how joyous the smile she had.

* * *

Elsewhere,

Mordred stood at the center of the crater Archer made earlier in their fight against Berserker.

"What do you think master?"

The man in his thirties with a refine look of a gentleman and a noble air stood at the edge of the crater frown. "A strike that can kill Berserker in one blow sure is surprising but this Berserker is more formidable that the one summoned during the 4th war."

"That might have been the case but if that Caster can kill him more than one," Mordred said as she summoned her red sword, Clarent. "Then I can kill him twelve times no question asked."

"We also need to be careful of Archer,"

"And you're not worried about Caster then?"

More than Berserker, for Mordred, when watching the fight from the top of the Fuyuki bridge with binocular on hand, Caster is the biggest obstacle no doubt about it. Caster has the same air as her mother, in a not scheming way.

"It would be a miracle if that master of hers survived that injury." The Master of Saber said coldly as he turns his back on the wreckage and proceeds on leaving. "Besides that, it would be difficult to sustain two servants in case Lady Tohsaka decide to make a contract with her a well so it will be a matter of time before Caster disappears.

* * *

Emiya resident,

Archer laid a severely injured Shirou into his bed where Rin and Caster uses healing magic.

 _Damn! I am this close..._

Archer grimace considering his goal is just within his reach yet he can do nothing but follow Rin's commas as the servant Caster is monitoring him vigilantly.

"Archer, go outside and keep watch."

"Very well master," Archer turned into his astral form before leaving.

 _Just what are you Emiya-kun? No normal being would heal this fast..._

Severely injured he was, by the time they arrive at his house, half of the damage he got from Berserker already healed.

"Is something the matter, Rin?"

Shaking her head, Rin look straight into Caster's eyes.

"Be honest Caster, do you know the identity of Archer?"

 _Good... she let that topic slide._

Caster though with a smile as she directed her gaze to the master to the red twin tail.

"No,"

"But the way you work together earlier..."

"True I may not know his real name but I have an idea of what kind of heroic spirit he is."

"And?"

"The nameless hero of Alaya,"

 _The wrought Iron hero that forge countless weapons. The only known Faker deployed by Ayala._

"A counter guardian?!"

Caster nods.

 _Yes, Yes, YES! It's like I hit a lottery!_

While Rin is celebrating in her mind, Caster took a glance over her sleeping master and patted his head with a gentle smile on her face much to Rin's annoyance. She then reminisce the moment Shirou pushed her aside and receive the attack meant for her.

* * *

"Caster, watch out-ack!"

Being slashed from behind, Shirou's body flew a decent meter away from Caster.

*clang*

*clang*

*clang*

Archer on the other hand continuously fires regular arrow just to distract Berserker."

"Rin!" Archer exclaim

"On it!" Rin said as she took her remaining jewels from her stash as she ran towards Shirou.

*Boom*

Rin throws three jewels at Berserker's foot that soon exploded creating a smoke screen.

"████▄▄▄▄▄" Berserker roared as he look from left to right, guessing where the enemy might attack but none came.

As dust settles, Shirou, Rin, Caster and Archer are now where in sight.

"Hmph! This is boring, Berserker let's go back." Illya irked.

* * *

 _Foolish, naive and kind. A weak magus he is but he backs it up with courage._

These thoughts continue to swirl inside Caster's mind when she recalled their previous fight and her greatest mistake so far of letting her master get hurt. Lucky for her, Shirou, her master has an ace on his sleeve.

"rELIC of the fae, Caster mumbles as she watches 'it' slowly heals Shirou's wound.

*grumble*

Shirou groaned in pain in his sleep.

"Rin as much as I appreciate the help you did for my master," Caster began as she look up to the master seated on the other side of her master.

"I know," Rin said casually while flipping her hair. "It is getting late already."

Rin stood up, look above the ceiling, make a telepathic conversation to her servant who is at the roof of the house before turning her back on Caster.

"Please tell him we'll continue our discussion on a later date."

"I will,"

 _So how should I use this new found knowledge about Archer to good use…_

"Archer, we're going," Rin commanded as she walk through the exit.

* * *

During the fight with Berseker,

In a western styled mansion, sounds of shriek and moan filled the room as silhouette of two individual engage in a rampant fornication while a tall slender body with long hair stood, motionless.

* * *

Near shopping district,

A few minutes after leaving the Emiya estate,a man in his thirties appears before them and standing beside him is a servant clad in armor from head to toe.

"I mean you no harm. Miss Tohsaka, I am Marisbury Animusphere" Marisbury introduced. "Would you care for a little chat?"

"Very well," Rin flipped her left twin tail while her right hand is placed on her right hip. "You have five minutes."

* * *

Emiya Residence, past midnight,

"Hmmmmm..."

Shirou woke up with a soaring body as he finds himself in his bedroom. The only different this time is the feeling he had on the back of his head as the visages of two plentiful mountains enter his sight despite the darkness of the room.

"Caster..." he reach his right hand onto her cheek and gently brush off the hair that gets in the was and tenderly cup his hand on her cheek. The frown on Caster's sleeping face stabbed his heart. Oh how he wish to see her smile. The smile he saw in his dream.

"Is this to your liking, Shirou?"

Caster slowly opens her eyes to see a very flustered Shirou.

"Wa-wait Caster," Shirou begins to panic, waiving both of his hands in denial.

"Hmmm..." Caster gave him a mischievous smile "And exactly what is it then?"

 _I got a feeling that If I answer this wrong would lead me to a bad end and would be reprimand by Taiga in her kendo outfit._

Shirou thought so he did what any protagonist would do. Get off his feet, faced Caster and prostrate himself.

"I am very sorry!"

As Shirou is waiting for his impending doom, he heard lite chuckle coming from Caster.

*guu*

Followed by his stomach grumbling which pretty much ruin the mood all in all.

 _Damn you body!_

Shirou curse himself.

"I knew this would happen so I prepare a meal when you wake up." Caster replied as she stands.

She then proceed back to the kitchen and took the meal she prepared for Shirou right after Rin left the premise.

"Please help yourself,"

* * *

Tohsaka Mansion just after Shirou woke.

"So what would it be?"

Lying on her bed, Rin stared at the ceiling. Remembering the small talk she had with the old man.

 _An alliance, huh? It is true Berserker is the most formidable opponent so far having twelve lives and all but should I be glad Caster was summoned by Emiya-kun? Her stats are unbalance and she has problems getting prana from Shirou probably due to her incomplete summoning but otherwise the war would have been long over._

Rin can't help but shudder in fear. A Caster Class, one of the physically weakest of all servants not only fights toe to toe with one of Greece's Strongest Hero but she also manages to kill him six times. True she had to rely on her servant's questionable Noble Phantasms but IF she was completely summoned by a competent master with a large Mana pool like the Einzbern Homunculi then reproducing the fight is possible if not Caster killing Berserker once and for all.

 _Relying to the Treacherous Knight might not be a sound idea as well..._

* * *

"Archer, answer me honestly,"

After their small talk with Marisbury, Rin and Archer stayed in the park for a bit with her riding the swing and Archer pushing said swing.

"If you are to fight Mordred, can you win against her?"

"In an all out fight," Archer contemplates. "Eighty percent of the time I am confident that I would win against her."

"Is that confidence of a Counter Guardian?"

There was a small pause in Archer that it was all the confirmation Rin needed.

"My confidence stems as your Servant and not as Alaya's Counter Guardian." Archer said in deep thought.

"Then can you tell me where you got those Noble Phantasms?"

"Being a Counter Guardian have its perk," Archer answered smugly. "One of them is a quick entry to the Throne of Heroes no matter of how nameless of a person you are like me," There is bitterness in his tone. "And the other is to be summoned in different period of time. There I met individuals who soon became known Heroes today. Gaia let me temporary borrows those individual noble phantasms for me to use"

 _A lie but not exactly far from the truth either. I did meet them._

"Though I have yet to meet the hound of Chullann in person," _during my time as a Counter Guardian that is._ "I met Connal who temporary wielded his spear and avenge his death by killing Lugaid."

"So you don't have your own Noble Phantasm then?" Rin finds it odd. Almost all heroes have a Noble Phantasm that represents their legacy. Either existing weapons connected to their legend or abilities like Heracles' God hand.

"I have one that can be considered as my own Noble Phantasm but I'd rather have it as our ace in the hole especially if we are going to deal with either Caster or Berserker."

"Then who are you then, Archer?"

"I already told you Rin," Archer sigh. "Due to the error in my summoning, I can't remember who am I. Though I could say that you're still lucky as I remember my time as a counter guardian so I can still fight properly."

"Okay, I understand," Rin said noticing that Archer stopped pushing the swing.

* * *

Emiya Resident,

The next day, inside the Emiya's shed, Caster is looking at the various kettles and mugs that Shirou made using projection.

 _This level of projection is no laughing matter._

Caster examines the projected kettle that is a month old already. A month old projection. Normal projection won't even last a minute even in her time but this one lasted for a month. The only known difference is the durability.

"Can you show me how you project the kettle?"

Faced with a pleading eye, Shirou's face reddens like a tomato before giving a meek yes.

"Trace on," Shirou chanted. "Determining creation ideology, Envisioning base core. Hypothesis completed. Voiding."

Just as he was gathering prana for projection, Caster stops him.

"Something wrong, Caster?"

"How long have you been doing this procedure?" Caster asked with a grim tone.

"Ten years,"

 _Ten?!_ "Who taught you mage craft?"

"My father, albeit reluctant at first."

"Did he teach you to convert you nerves to magic circuit?"

*Shake* "I did it by myself."

"I see..." Caster sights.

 _He really is a novice. But for him to be still alive after doing that for ten years **must** be due to that Noble Phantasm._

"You figure it out base on the information your father gave you, right?"

"Yes," Shirou replied proudly as he rememer the multiple time his father refuse to teach him how to activate his own magic circuits.

 _Such an honest smile, if Rin would see this, she'll likely lose her temper._

Caster though, noting how fortunate she is to find someone like him in the modern time.

And so to supplement the information his father didn't even bother saying, Caster began to explain to him that the method he uses is wrong. One does not convert nerve to magic circuits but rather one activates their innate magic circuits along with the fact that wht he is doing is pretty suicidal at best and he is lucky so far that nothing wrong happened to him.

"I have a way to activate you circuits but it will hurt a lot." Caster continue. "Are you willing to do it the proper way?"

"I'm willing,"

 _A nice aptitude for a student..._

"Then take you shirt off then turn your back to me."

"... okay,"

Though Shirou hesitated at first, he still follows Caster's orders.

Caster then proceeds in writing several runes on her chest, shoulders, back and arms. Runes for awakening, transferring of energy, recovery and strengthening"

"Stand on the middle of the circle and bite on this," Caster said as she hand him his shirt.

Recalling the experience, Shirou thought that Caster over simplify exactly how much it would hurt as it hurts as hell.

* * *

Unknown location

After experiencing an excruciating pain for having his circuits opened, Too much that he fainted, Shirou once again found himself in a different place, a graveyard. Standing in front of a tombstone is a woman he identifies as Caster and beside her is a woman that has semblance to her image in a mourning dress.

Caster wears a bitter expression as she consoles her companion.

The scene then shifted inside a castle. An old woman lays in bed, weak and exhausted. Caster held her hands, sat beside her bed as tears fell from her eyes. If one looks closely, the woman with Caster in the grave and the woman that lay on bed is the very same person. As for caster, she barely age even a bit.

Multiple scenes went by. One wear Caster is battling a horde of divine creature in a dark forest, Caster walking side by side with a handsome man, an injured Caster after fighting a black version of Lancer, Caster after giving birth to her first child and how happy she was.

Shirou once more wakes up in the middle of the night in his room in a similar position than before minus the Shirt that covers his chest. He once more found himself resting on casters lap as she had her left palm placed on his forehead.

 _Just what is that?_

Shirou slowly rise up so that he won't wake Caster up, he wear his shirt not even bothering cleanng the rune writings and carried Caster and lay her gently on his futon before falling as sleep in a sitting position near the closet's door.

* * *

The next day,

Shirou found himself at the center of carnage.

*Jii*

At the dining table, Shirou sat beside Caster who introduced herself as Ana Pendragon, and the sister of his father's old colleague.

The deafening silence was unbearable until Taiga can't take it any longer.

"You, me, dojo, understand?" Taiga furiously said before stomping out of the dining hall.

"I'll handle the dishes, senpai," Sakura, Shirou's violet, shoulder length kohai, member of the archery club and regular visitor who cleans and cooks occasionally said. Unlike his legal guardian, Sakura, though surpriced at the presence of this 'Ana' held

 _What a really nice girl she is._

Years passed by and Shirou wished he could travel back in time and smack the head of his old self for being so dense.

Taiga challenges Caster on a duel to see if she is really capable of being Shirou's body guard.

All in all as much as Taiga hates to admit it, a defeat is still a defeat.

"See you at school then, Shirou," Taiga said as she was about to exit the estate. "Come now Sakura before we're late."

"Y-yes Fujimura-sensei."

* * *

Due to the awakening procedure he undergo last night, Caster advice Shirou to take a day off from school as she still needs to explain some things to him.

That leads to several discussions to the agony of Shirou.

"There's no need for me to rest, I'll be going now" was met by a karate chop in the head.

"There's no need to bring you to school... besides the war can only be done at night." Was met by two slaps from both cheeks and a strike to the head with a rolled up news paper.

"You can sleep in a room beside mine." Was met by "Oh? Didn't we sleep together in the very same room? You even lay me at your bed."

 _Lucky Fuji-nee isn't here._

"What do you mean by swords?"

Was their second to the last topic to be discussed that was void of any form of violence so far. Caster began explaining all about elements and origin and its connection to mage craft. She also states that since both of his origin and element is that of a sword, magic's from the five elements would be subpar at best in his hand.

Though he can abuse a possible loophole presented by his origin and element.

"But I still suggest you take the day off," Caster still pushed the topic one more."At least until your body fully recovers."

"But I am fine, Caster,"

*sigh*

"Shirou, you just got your magic circuit awaken." Caster said seriously. "Your body might be fine the way they are now but your magic circuit is a different story. Because they haven't been use for a long time, their quality degraded. You already know where I am going with this right?"

"So what do you want from me then?"

"Meditate inside the magic circle in your shed as I fortify your house and bounded field.

* * *

Homurahara School

"Caster's master didn't come to school,"

"I know Archer,"Rin said while looking down at the school grounds from the schools' rooftop. "But considering the wound he receives from Berserker, I am not surprise at all."

"Have you considered the Master of Saber's offer?"

Rin have a grim look on her face. "I like to have my options open. I'd prefer allying with Emiya-kun more than Marisbury."

"Ara~, so you've fallen for that foolish master," Archer said with a grin.

"F-fallen? That would never happen!"

 _Judging by your reaction, you already have. Such a shame the boy will... no, he must die._

* * *

Caster watches Shirou meditate as the runes placed on his body slowly but surely repair his magic circuit.

 _I thank fate that I have met someone with untapped potential like that mutt._

Caster then took a glance at his projections. _It all makes sense now, his element and origin,that dream, the sea of fire and that Noble Phantasm... You truly are hiding one wicked secret... Archer..._

* * *

-F/D-

* * *

Clock Tower, London

Inside a hall, two individuals at the back of the crowd near the entrance watched as a certain red haired magus fight against his fellow students.

"Is that him?" the Queen of the clock tower, Lorelei Bartomeloi, inquires. She's a woman in her twenties with brown eyes and long brown hair tied to a pony tail. She wears a notable white tailcoat over her white sleeves, a noticeable red small scarf is tied to a bow on her neck, a mythirl glove on her right hand and a pair of brown Wellington boots.

"Yes," Waver Velvet also known as Lord Elmeloi II affirmed. He is a man wearing black coat and pants, a red long over coat and a long scarf.

One year after the fifth grail war and a week after entering the clock tower, Shirou already garners a lot of attention.

1\. As the son of the magus killer. He already expects it but didn't expect it to this degree.

2\. His peculiar preference for a useless mage craft like projection and his usage of Rune magic. Most attention was due to reason 1 and that also mean that all anger for his father's deed are redirected at him.

"He doesn't look special," the Queen off handily said while observing his movements.

 _For the son of the Magus Killer, he doesn't have the aura of a magician that killed thousands. He is more suited in the kitchen or garden than the battle field._

"I better not judge him base on appearance,"

Joining their conversation was Marisbury and alongside him is his daughter Olga, a child fie to six years of age with long silve hair. "Shirou Emiya despite his personality that does not fit a normal magus or even his adopted father is formidable in battle."

"Quite confident, eh?" the Queen replied with a smug. "Just what can a third rate magus that rely on strengthening and grandation air do?"

"Plenty,"

Lorelie raised an eyebrow to his confident answer.

"Do you want to bet on it?"

"What would you wager then?"

"My entire estate,"

*cough*

Weaver's jaw dropped.

"Papa! You can't be serious?!" His daughter tugs his sleeve and objects.

"Then what would you want in return if you win?" the Queen asked in a serious and business manner tone.

"Money," Marisbury said with a grin. "Money to build and fund my ideal organization."

"You got a deal then," the two approach one another and shook hands leaving a stunned Weaver and Olga in silence.

The Queen is confident not because Shirou's opponent is of noble blood, namely the Archibald but because Shirou's opponent is one of the few new comer that is 'average'.

They then continue to watch as the two engage in a fierce duel. Shirou projects and fire multiple Shinai to his opponent while he is busy running around and setting up runes on the ground while his opponent smashing the projectiles using several elemental spell to distance himself to Shirou. It was an average and close fight base on the Queen's view until Marisbury drop a huge bomb.

"Do you know with Shirou's level of projection, he can project a Noble Phantasm?" Marisbury said in monotone loud enough to be heard by the Queen. "Powers and all..."

 _albeit a rank lower than the original._

The Queen's smug expression vanishes, Olga cheers as she watches while sitting at her fatthers shoulders seeing the opponent was caught on the trap Shirou prepares and Waver paled to the point of fainting.

"That was a jest," Marisbury said after seeing their reaction and an already fainted Lord El Meloi. "At best he can perfectly replicate a mystic code as long as it has an appearance of a sword."

*thud*

Their discussion was abruptly disturbed by a loud smacking sound and the silence that just envelop the room. All watchers are speechless to what just had happened. The highly anticipated average of the Archibald branch family fell flat on his face after falling for the Rune trap Shirou prepares for him that sucks his energy dry while receiving a powerful blow to the stomach.

* * *

Servant Profile:

Class: Caster

True Name: ░░░░░░░░

Alignment: Neutral Good

Attribute: Star

Strength: C

Endurance: A

Agility: A+

Mana: C

Luck: D

Skill:

Magic Resistance: A

Rune Magic: A

░░░░░░ ░░ ░░░ ░░░░░░░ ░░░░░░: A+

░░░ ░░░░░░: B

Divinity: B

Presence Concealment: E

Noble Phantasm:

░░░░ ░░ ░░░░: Anti-Army A+

░░░ ░░░░ ░░░░░░░░░░░: Anti-Unit B+

* * *

Aaaaaaaaannd cut!

Compared to the original timeline, Shirou woke up in the middle of the night, due to Caster casting a healing spell that work in conjunction to Shirou's Avalon regeneration.

As for Caster knowing Archer's capabilities, Archer is summoned multiple times in different period of time as a Counter Guardian and since Caster still lives during those periods, she naturally winds up on the information.

Now then, surprise, surprise, Marisbury Animusphere is the master of Mordred in this iteration of the fifth holy grail war. Originally I did consider her Apocrypha master but I decided in using Masters that participated in the 2004 Holy Grail War to set for the future events of FSN Divergence.

So far the only masters during those time are Shirou, Rin, Sakura, Shinji, Zouken, Bazzet, Kotomine, Medea, Kuzuki, Atrum, Keynneth (Fate Kaleid) Angelica (Fate Kaleid) Zachary (Fate Kaleid), Kariya (fate Kaleid), and Marisbury (in the FGO).

Regarding some of Scathach's Servant status, her status was in shambles due to her incomplete summoning and some might notice that their stat was the mash up of Lancer and Assassin. For Mana, even if she was summoned correctly, it will still remain at D rank due to Shirou being her master. For her skill set esp rune magic, that was deliberately put there and to be upgraded to Primodial Rune later in the story similar to how servants stat on the game of FSN change. Same Goes for the Territory creation that would be updated in chapter 5.

For the review, likes and follow, thanks!

Made some major changes. Corrected some grammar and spelling err. V1 10/23/2019


	4. Ambush

Fate Divergence

Ambush Path C-S

Small recap

*Shirou have his magic circuits activated

*Marisbury offers an alliance to Rin

*Caster connects the dot linking Shirou and Archer

* * *

"Shirou, stay back," Saber said as she points her weapon to the enemy Caster. A heroic spirit with golden short hair and huge ego.

"Saber, let me handle Caster," Shirou said. "Besides, this is personal."

"Ahahahaha! Do you think I'll let you win again, mongrel?!" Caster laughs as he stares at Shirou with contempt. "Know your place. I'll kill you once and for all! Then... then... Saber and Lancer would be mine! Ahahahahaha!"

"Trace on, load concept and merge. Stab and Penetrate" Shirou chanted. "Gae Bolg Alternative Edge!"

"Truly what a terrifying faker you are," Caster said as he focuses his attention to the crimson married blade on Shirou's hand. "But I expect nothing less."

* * *

Early morning at the Emiya household and Shirou finds himself sitting in a seiza position in the dojo in front of a clearly furious tiger and worried kohai. Caster on the other hand is nowhere in sight and is enjoying a cup of tea at the dinning room.

 _You traitor! Come back here caster!_

"Yes Fuji-nee, I learn my lesson..."

"How many times do you think I heard of it?" Taiga spat. "If not for Ana-san, who knows if you could've collapse on the road going to school knowing that you are ill.

"Sensei, we should hurry otherwise we would be late," Sakura made a gesture as she was looking at her watch.

 _T-thank you Sakura! You're a life saver!_

"sigh… This is not yet over Shirou," Fujimura-sensei turned her back on him before going for a dash to the estate gate.

"See you at school, Emiya-senpai," Sakura bows at him before following Fujimura-sensei.

* * *

That noon, in Homurahara Academy,

"Archer, " Rin called out her servant just as she enters the roof top of the school.

"You called, Rin?" Archer answers as he materializebeside the water tank.

"Shirou and Caster came today,"

"I know," Archer said, trying to figure out the direction of this conversation. "I saw her from here."

"Do you know that Shirou introduced her to Fujimura-sensei as Ana Pendragon. Does that ring a bell?"

Archer's eyes widen much to Rin's surprise.

 _Ana Pendragon... Anna...Morganna... Morgan Pendragon... Morgan Le Fey..._ the moment Rin learned the name from Fujimura sensei, her mind went nuts. Replaying the name to her mind over and over again.

"But are you sure that we're not being mislead here?" Archer asked, still sceptical of the fact that it was her sister and son that is participating in this war rather than her.

 _Then again, with that thing inside of him and the caster class as the only class not yet summoned, it is possible. There's Merlin and the lady of the lake but the odds are too low unless the corruption of this world's grail is that severe that it has access to the Throne's of Heroe's fallen achive. Archives of worlds that took the wrong turn and is now already gone._

"True... but she made a terrible mistake," Her frown began to change to a mischievous grin. "We could've been fooled but Caster doesn't know who the Servant Saber is."

* * *

That afternoon, after helping clean their classroom and helping fixed some broken equipments, a satisfied Shirou now realized the error of his way.

"Shirou, how careless of you," A clearly pissed Rinsaid,her left sleeve rolled up and arm are currently located at the second floor of the building with Rin and Shirouin the stair ways and Rin is on the top and Shirou at the bottom.

"What are you saying, Tohsaka?" Shirou asked.

"Shirou, where is your servant?"

"Back at home, why?"

 _Wrong answer._

*shhhhh*

Rin pointed her index finger at Shirou and fires something that missed his cheek, barely.

"Are you familiar to Gandr curse?"

"Yes," Shirou replied, now with his guard up. "But Rin, the war rule says..."

"Have you seen anyone besides you and me here?"

 _Crap! Should have listened to Caster's warning._ Shirou then scan the surrounding seeing that they are the only ones left.

"I see..." Shirou sigh. "In that case..."Shirou harden his resolve and look at Rin straign in the eye.

 _Good, you finally under-_

"JUST WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?!"

Shirou at that point, just when Rin was sure that this foolish master is ready to fight back, was enrage when said magus run. Instead of fighting back, he flees. FLEE.

 _Damn it!_

* * *

Running for his life while dodging curses fires at him, Shirou considers all possible options.

1\. Should I go inside one of the rooms? No I will just get myself cornered even if I reinforce the door, SHE will surely break it.

2\. Hide in a closet? Same as one.

3\. In the men's room perhaps? A very bad idea. Not only she will give me the most horrible death but I am pretty sure Fuji-nee and Illya would kill me too once I entered 'that' dojo...

* * *

While Shirou is wracking his brains out for a solution, Rin is pissed chasing after him while firing Gandr and continuously missing not much from Shirou's effort but from the runesengrade to his uniform.

Damn that Caster! She knew Shirou would he stubborn so she might have enchant his clothing... worst comes to worst she's on her way now here.

The game of cat and mouse reach theground level of the school and soon came to a halt after hearing a very familiar yell.

"Sakura!"

*thud*

Rin quickly run passed Shirou and check Sakura's condition with an obvious worried face Shirou has never seen before.

*Rattle*

"Rin watch out!" Shirou had his right arm block the path of a flying stake attached to a pain headed for Rin with his right arm."

"Arg!"

"Emiya-kun!" Rin exclaim. _H-he save me?  
_

Seeing that the stake attached to a chain failed to hit its target, the attacker headed deep within the woods.

"Shiriu, stop!" Rin called seeing Shirou redy to go into action or to be exact, ready to commit suicide... AGAIN.

"But Rin, we have to-"

"Idiot! Sakura's safety is more important that you chasing who ever that is." Rin snaps at him, fury clearly vissible.

 _Archer search for that servant_

 _Understood master_

"Let archer handle that servant," Rin stood, now with a firm resolution. "Who ever that master is, he or she clearly targeted Sakura to lure us in.

"Be careful out there," Shirou said while caring Sakura, princess carry stile.

"Hmph!" Rin walks pass Shirou and took a glance at him when she reach the open door to the back of the school. "We're not done yet."

* * *

"Caster, I can explain." Near the gate of the school, Shirou meets with a visibly worried Caster.

"You can explain right after we drop her to her house." Caster said wth a clearly mischievous smile.

*slap*

An hour after, inside the Emiya dojo, Shirou explains everything to Caster along with his almost impulse decision to run after the hiding servant that was met by a crisp slap to the cheek.

"You clearly are an idiot, Shirou," Caster cant help but sigh as she put one palm to her forehead while shaking it horizontally two times. "There's a fine line between bravery and stupidity Shirou."

"I'm sorry..."

"You are clearly not," Caster said coldly. Thetemperature of the room pummels to negative as Caster seemingly exude an aura of a demon.

*tip*

*tap*

*tip*

*tap*

Shirou who is still nearing in a seiza position followed Caster with his eyes as she pic a shinaihangin on thewall of the dojo.

"Caster?"

"Clearly telling you not to do that is like asking a fish not to swim," Caster said with a softer voice than before but isstill clearly angry. "Here," she then throws the shinai at his side. "If you are going to fight, you might as well fight properly.

Thus began the first of many sparing of Shirou against a demonic Caster. The rules caster gave for his first magic combat are simple. Reinforce your body, try hitting me and please don't die on me. Simple.

* * *

Shirou, finds himself in a dream once more. In a snowy land, Shirou found a young eight years old Caster being taught how to use a spear by an elderly man. Caster's face is brimming with joy and frustration that it fully captivates Shirou. Seeing Caster struggle despite the talent she shows her mentor, standing up and readying her self once more after each time she was beaten by the elderly man.

Caster now at her teen confronted a suitor and challenged him to a duel.

"As an ulster warrior and a woman," Caster said in a dignified voice to her fallen suitor. "I won't be with or even bed with a man that is clearly weak.

Time move forward with now an mature caster that Shirou is familiar with is training her two sons in battle until they where ambushed by the blue haired youth in his pervious dream. The person pointed a sword at Caster, unfazed and demanded her to be trained.

Opening his eyes, Shirou wakes under a very familiar scenario. The only difference this time is time they are still in the dojo and him and Caster are now wearing their casual clothes.

"I'm happy to see that you've woken up now."

Caster greeted him with a soft smile. A smile with a tinge of sadness.

"S-Shirou?" Caster saw him stretch his right arm and gently touch her cheek. She didn't stop him as there was no malice in his action but noticed the pained expression he is having right now.

"Normally, an indecent act like this to an Ulster woman of nobility would have you hanged by now," Caster teasingly said as she placed her palm to his that is touching her right cheek. "How much have you seen so far?"

* * *

The next day, Shirou went to school with Caster walking side by side.

"Eh? That Emiya?"

"Whoa check her out,"

And naturally students and faculty alike both look at his companion,

Odd... I'm certain I don't have the beach crisis skill and yet there are still several stares directed at me.

!

"Shirou," Caster tugged Shiroi's right uniform. "A bounded field for bacame more malevolent."

Shirou's hand curve into a fist knowing the implication of Caster's words. "I'll be careful then."

* * *

That afternoon, Shirou felt as if he saw a deja vu as a clearly pissed Rin as facing him while her sleeves is rooled up, revealing a glowing magic crest.

"Emiya-kun, just what do you think you're doing, again."

In contrast to the furious look of the twin tail, Shirou seems glad to bumped into her.

"Good that you're here, Rin!"

"Eh? What now?"

"I see..." Rin mumbles in agreement. "You really have a good eyes there Emiya."

Rin who is still at the stairs bend a little and look Shirou directly in the eyes, much to the lads embarrassment that causes him to blush and look away.

 _Ha-ha~ so there is still a chance for me._

"You sure that's not a mystic eyes?"

Shirou once again tilted his head sideward reminding Rin that he is pretty much of a novice magus.

"In that case lead the way~" Rin said joyfully much to the suspicious Emiya.

Shirou then lead Rin from one classroom to another where he could detect the seal supporting the bounded field. Their work continue until they decide to go on seoerate ways while Shirou is looking for the main seal.

That is when he encounter the Master of Rider, a face he knew very well.

"Shinji!"

Inside the archery dojo, Shirou saw where the large seal is hidden and blocking his way is his friend Shinji Matou, Sakura's elder brother and his classmate.

"Now, now Emiya, I didn't come here to fight,"

"Then deactivate the bounded field!"

"Sorry but I can't do that," Shinji replied casually while he flipped his hair. "This is for my own protection."

"Then the one with Sakura?"

"That was clearly not for you though," Shinji answered with a snicker. "You and me, why don't we join force?"

Shirou couldn't help but raise an eye brow.

"Heh, you have until tomorrow," Shinji said, turning his back on him ready to leave the room. "That is the least I can do since we're friends. Refuse and I will treat you as an enemy."

* * *

The next day, during lunch period, Shirou gave his answer to Shinji. An answer he did not like.

"But how?" Shirou asked as the bounded field activates and starts draining energy from all living thins inside of the campus.

"Hahahahaha! You're so naive Emiya," Shinji mocks him as his servant is ready to strike. "Do you really think I would let you just turn down my bounded field just like that? Naive, I tell you."

* * *

"How careless!" Rin exclaim, she is at the school ground when Shinji activates his bounded field. To think Shinji could set up an elaborated trap like this.

"What now, master?" Archer ask, still in astral form. We either dismantle the seal again in proper order or have the caster deactivate it.

"Assist Emiya-kun until Caster arrives."

* * *

"What was it again about me being weak compare to other servants?" Rider ask, her lips close enough to the back lobe of his ear to feel her breath while having Shirou in a nelson lock.

"Rider give him a slow death," Shinji said joviantly. "Suck him dry!"

"Arg!" Shirou squirm as Rider bare her fangs to his neck and begun sucking him.

!

*swish*

*thud*

Just barely, Rider releases his hold on Shirou and push him away just in time to avoid Archer's arrow.

 _Did archer just aim at the both of us?_

"Hiiiii! Rider do something quick!"

* * *

That night, after Shinji escape along with Rider using Rider's Noble Phantasm, Shirou and Rin gathered in his house.

"Any idea Caster?" Rin asked considering it was caster that was the nesrest when Rider activates her noble phantasm.

"An anti-army class Noble Phantasm," Caster replied while recalling the fight that she joined in. "She summoned a divine beast from her blood and proceeds to attack us." She then look at Archer besides Rin. "If we didn't evade just in time that would be the end of us."

 _That look again..._

"Any idea about this, 'Archer'?"

 _Damn it!_... "I have a guess of the servant's Identity," Archer said with a sigh of defeat.

"Really, Archer?" Rin asked, tilting her head to him. "Who?"

"There are only two individual I know of that is linked to the divine beast Pegasus and the only female there is-"

"Medusa," Rin finished. "Do you have the means of killing it?"

"Please don't treat my armoury like the Gate of Babylon," Archer replied before going oh crap after seeing that caster gave him a really knowing look. "We already gave them too much information for their own good Rin." Archer stood and look angrily to both Shirou and Caster. "We better leave."

"Okay,"

* * *

"Sorry to make you wait," After leaving the Emiya estate, Rin headed to a nearby park where an elder gentleman awaits with a clearly pissed and bored looking servant next to him.

* * *

Aaaaannd cut!

Compared to the original and UBW, Shirou didn't confront Rider in the forest. Instead Rin goes as Shirou sent Sakura safely back to her house.

Unlike the original, Shirou didn't summon or was not able to summon Caster via command seal as he is struggling to break free from Rider and was not falling from the building.

The tiger dojo reference from Shirou's monologue is and will be an on going 4th wall break joke for Shirou during part where if he would chose the latter then it would surely leads to a bad end/dead end.

Now then, FSN Divergence is inspired the by the likes of Eternal Recurrence, Fate Revive. The concept of summoning her is truly impossoble under normal circumstance. Here the concept I introduced to make it happen is as Archer hyphothesized. the the corruption of the grail is unlike the previous ones he know of or experience from his statement a chapter back regarding a red saber (nero) and pink saber (okita).

The fallen worlds that archer mentioned is similar to the dark multiverse of DC's Dark night metal. Alternate realities where the world ended. In this iteration, the Caster that was summoned from the throne of heroes uses the archive of 'that' reality. of E pluribus unum stage base from the dream of shirou where caster is fighting a dark version of Lancer. Further information to be revealed on future chapter.

For grammar errors, thank you for pointing it out as will try to edit them alongisde Emerald Version (ahem shameless plugging)

For the reviews, likes and follow, thank you.


	5. Magic Crest

Fate /Divergence

Magic Crest C-S Exclusive

Small recap:

*Rin chase after Shirou in the hallway

*Caster offers to train Shirou

*Shirou confronts Rider and Shinji and a fight ensue

* * *

It is a fine Saturday morning days after the 'gas leak and explosion' at Homurahara Academy that send most of its students to the hospital and damage the hallway of the school. Shirou shows his Servant now Master his work on tracing.

"So how is it, Shishou?"

 _Hmmmm... Compared to what Shirou used to make, this one is exactly like the original._

"This is actually good," Caster praise Shirou as she pat his head, much to his embarrassment. "Now, we can move to your next lesson."

There are plenty of things Shirou learned about Caster after studying under her. One: Servant Caster is different to Shishou Caster. Two: Caster is really devoted when it comes to teaching and Three: Combat Shishou Caster would make Sparta proud.

Shirou's course consists of projection training, learning rune magic, physical strengthening exercise and combat training.

Right now, for his continuous projection training, Caster asked Shirou to project an electric fan's physical form, then she asked him to project it parts by parts then for the finale she asked him to project a functional electric fan. A freaking functioning electric fan! The crazy thing about this standard projection training of common household equipments is that the time it require for him to project them should be faster compared to the other day he projects them. And yet that was just the appetizer. For the main course Caster have him projects different weapons that he saw on television and or the red familiar looking spear that caster owns. For the finale, he is to project gems and not just an ordinary gem but a gem with magical properties (Courtesy of Rin).

"When I am done with you, you should be able to project gems and mystic codes like it was nothing," Caster said with a gleaming eye full of expectation. "Duplicate a functioning Noble Phantasm and modified any projections you make to suit your needs. You can do things like adding Runes on a common knife or combining two mystic code's properties or a Noble Phantasms to a different form."

 _I just hope Rin won't find this. If she knew I can trace jewel with magical properties..._ Shirou just shakes in fear as to what might happen.

"Don't worry Shirou," Caster said as if she reads what Shirou is thinking. "If Rin is to found this out, you can just have her form a geis so that you will get a fraction of the earning's she'll make with your projected jewels."

Shirou looked at her with a dumbfounded look and a raise left eye brow. "Am I really an easy read?"

Caster didn't answer him but her smile is a dead giveaway.

Following projection next comes his current favourite part. Rune magic. This time he would engrave items with magic by inscribing specific runes writings or symbols on them. This time Angelic Shishou would once again show herself.

Caster as an instructor for Shirou has four facet. Gym Instructor Shishou (Projection), Angelic Shishou (Runes and thaumaturgy), Drill Sergeant Shishou (Physical strengthening) and finally the scariest of them all and the first persona he encountered is Asura Shishou (Combat).

"...rou, Shirou,"

" Eh! S-sorry Shishou," Shirou snapped out of his current phase to see a pouting caster.

"Seriously! This is important," Caster reprimands him. "If you make a mistake in engraving Runes, it might not work, function in reverse or worst blow in your face."

"S-sorry, I just can't help admiring your face." Shirou said absentmindedly, without thinking of the consequence.

 _Eh?_

The angelic smile on Caster's face disappears and is replaced by a frown and a demonic aura that slowly form an image of a hanya that breathes toxin.

 _Crap! Asura Shishou!_

THE most important thing about Caster that Shirou learned is that to never ever, ever, ever times infinity disrupt her when she is teaching with pointless things.

"SHIROU~ Magic lesson is over." Caster stood with an intimidating air around her. "Meet me at the dojo. It is time for your combat lesson." She turns her back on her and opens the door of the room. "Better imbued your clothes with necessary runes unless you what to die." She said to him with eyes glowing red and a sinister smile plastered on her face.

*Slam* then door was forcefully shut.

* * *

At Homurahara Academy, Lunch time, Marisbury investigates the abandon school with the caretaker of the land, Rin.

"So the one that causes all of this is Rider's Master?"

"Yes," Rin replied sourly. "It is most likely one of Rider's ability but her master orders her to do it."

"Seriously, for him to even involve innocent civilians!" Marisbury exclaim, not hiding his irritation. _Just like the 4_ _th_ _war on Lord el Meloi's report... damn..._ "What was the church even doing?"

"Currently, the fake priest is doing the cover up while investigating the matter. Rider's master is apparently on the hide right now."

"I see," Marisbury nods before looking at Mordred by his side. "Have you considered my proposal then?"

"... Err…"

"My master wishes to see the strength of your servant before she can answer your request," Archer answered on behalf of Rin who has yet to made a concrete decision.

"You've got guts saying that while knowing who I am,"

Mordred materialize her sword Clarent and points it out on Archer.

"If it's a friendly skirmish then I won't oppose," Marisbury replied nonchalantly.

 _It is also a good chance to see what this Archer is fully capable of in a one on one fight._

* * *

That evening, a very pissed Taiga eats her dinner. The reason for such frustration is the head of the household that is currently resting in his room with a very very sore body.

"That Shirou!" Taiga pouts. "I should have known that he is hiding it in when he visited us yesterday on the hospital."

"You know how stubborn Shirou can be," Caster said right across the table with Taiga and the true cause of Shirou's current condition. _It's not my fault! He just keeps standing up again and again that I couldn't help myself._

"True… it's a good thing that you're here with us,"

"I could say the same,"

* * *

In the middle of Homurahara academy track and field, night time, loud clash of metals and yell of a very frustrated blonde can be heard as the moon illuminate four individuals. Two at both end of the field whele the other two are duking it out at its center.

Their initial fight was pretty much one sided on Mordred'sside. Archer parry's her assault with Kanshou and Bakuya and is forced to create one copy after copy as each one of the married blade broke after one clash. Mordred on the other hand will pursue Archer with great speed while evading several arrows headed her way the moment he gain some distance.

 _The movements are the same but she's more aggressive and rigid compare to 'saber'._

"Stop running around damn it!"

 _Just who is this blasted Archer? He is way too familiar to the way I fight._

"Trace on,"

*woosh*

Archer took a giant leap back, throwing the married blade to Saber followed by projecting multiple copies of the married blade around him that launcher right at her.

"Those pesky things won't work,"

*swoosh*

*crack*

Mordred's powerful swing was powerful that the sonic boom it created smash all of the married blade flying towards her.

"I am the bone of my sword"

"Crap!" with the distance of Archer and his hands glowing, Mordered readies for the possibility of him using that sword he used against Berserker. "...You!"Mordred's eyes widen. The ornamental sword that she wished and yearns is being held by thins no name, heretic saber class wannabe Arhcer of a hero using a very familiar stance of the very person that denied her existance.

"YOOOOUUUUUU BASTARD!"

*Zoom*

*swish*

*bam*

*clang*

Mordred attacks Archer furiously as Archer evades easily the mad assault while countering Saber's attack with a different Noble Phantasm, namely the sword of sun Gram.

"Done already, oh treacherous knight?" Archer asked in a mocking tone while wielding a very familiar and lost noble phantasm.

"Archer..."  
"The Demonic Sword of Sun Gram and the Holy Sword Golden Sword of Assured Victory, Caliburn." Archer Answered knowing Rin's inquiry while ignoring Mordred's hateful gaze.

"How do you think she'll react seeing you in this state?" Archer said, continuing to look down on her. "Considering how the battle of the hill ended."

"Eh?"

 _This bastard knows..._

"Mordred, calm down" Marisbury said, calmly and analytically _. She has the upper hand in the earlier fight but seeing that sword being used against her... it just proves as to why you should never reveal the name of your servant._ "Don't let him provoke you and use your power to overwhelm him.

"Ahahahahahahaha! That's good Archer, Kick her ass and show them whose boss!"

 _Even a saber class is no match. This war is good as over._

* * *

In an endless see of fire, Caster saw a familiar dream. A young lad not older than six continues to walks ignoring pleas for help, walking on bodies both dead and alive. All that change when the kid who has exhausted all of its strength fell from his knees before completely falling flat into the ground.

Scene change as she is now inside the Emiya estate, seeing Shirou and his saviour looking at the sky. From then and there, Shirou vowed to be a hero of Justice, to help those who are in need.

"Shirou..."

Looking at her lap, she brushes the hair of the very same magus who on his behalf, winces in paint.

The next day, Shirou and Caster went to a date or that was what Shirou assumed.

*Achoo*

"Now, now, Master,"

Right now, Shirou and Caster are at the falls near Ryudou temple, meditating under the falls.

"Y-you lied to me!"

"Ho-ho~... Master when _did_ I lie to you?"

Turning back the time a little

"Master, since today is Sunday, why don't we go out, explore the city, like a date of sort,"

While resting in front of the TV, Shirou's mind went blank. _A-a date with Caster?_

Being a single guy that he and an alluring woman that she is, Shirou just gave in. Hoping to enjoy a peaceful rest day away from the grail wars and training.

It began normally, they explore the neighbourhood, went from one shop to another, even to a clothing boutique. Have lunch albeit in a fast food on Caster's suggestion.

"Why don't we go to the temple next?"

Caster suddenly suggested the next location with a tinge of expectation.

 _I should have expected it! Those other locations we just went were just traps! Even buying those clothes was a trap!_

Shirou can't help but muse over the fact that he just said okay. Thinking that they are just strolling around and she is like any foreigner that what to go sightseeing.

The next thing he knows while talking to Issei is that Caster asked one of the monks if they could try and meditate under the falls.

"Emiya, you okay?" Isse said, regularly checking up on him.

"Y-yes..." Shirou replied before taking a scornful glance to the woman next to him, to Caster who is seriously meditating, gathering spiritual energy while doing it.

 _Ahhh... I see...Because Caster is not perfectly summoned, I have trouble supplying her with Mana. So this must be it. Sorry Caster for being insensitive..._

That by itself was another trap. After washing purifying their bodies, Caster set up a small bounded field to keep others especially pest like Issei who treated him with disdain away for the time being.

"Shirou bite this," Caster said alluringly as she hand him his shirt.

Shirou having a familiar experience took one step back.

"Or~ you'd rather bite mine?"

Shirou's movement stops, face reddens fast before it explode. He then gave a meek nod, as he quickly took 'his' shirt.

 _That almost gave me a heart attack._

"Good boy," Caster pats his head joyfully.

"Will this hurt?" Shirou ask while having his back face Caster and his upper clothing remove, revealing a firm build.

"Not as much compared when we open up your circuits,"

 _Ahh to be able to say that joyfully like that while knowingly she would inflict tremendous pain and suffering on me. She has you outclass in this department Tohsaka._

Shirou sighs in resignation.

What Caster did was to inscribe (carve) runes in his body. Using some fluids and unknown dust stored in a small bottle, she tattooed the three of life and nine rune arc layout on his back, web of wyrd and a six rune standing layout on his left arm, a standing dara knot and a six standing rune layout on his right arm and a triskel on his chest and a quaternary knot on his abdomen. A total of six symbols and three rune layout was tattooed on Shirou's body. Aside from the runes, Caster also included some writings he is not familiar with as it is not the elder futhark or greek alphabet that he is aware of.

"And we're done," Caster said with a satisfied smile, angelic to be exact after doing a bloody procedure. "Don't worry, when the wounds won't leave any mark.

"..." Shirou is speechless for various reasons. 1. Asking why would be met by 'You aren't paying attention to my lessons Shirou~", 2. The intoxicating scent coming from her and lastly 3. Her wet clothes sticking to her body line.

* * *

Mean while or one could argue during Shirou and Caster's date earlier on, a certain twin tail and an embarrassed gentleman hid as discreetly as the twin tailed assumed.

"Say, is your master...?" Mordred asked, a few meters from their respected master.

"Please don't ask," Archer could only reply in embarrassment.

 _Hmmm... Something stinks from that Master of Caster_...

Mordred stares at Shirou intently not noticing or even ignoring Archer's stare.

* * *

"Ara~ quite the coincidence meeting you here, EMIYA-KUN,"Rin greeted using her totally obvious fake persona as she and her companion 'accidentally' meets Shirou at the foot of the Ryuudoji Temple that afternoon.

"R-Rin?! What are you doing here?"

Shirou scans his surrounding followed by a questioning look to Caster.

Next to Rin is Archer who is still giving him the mean eye, an gentleman and a blonde girl that wears a skimpy outfit.

*cough*

"Allow me to introduce myself," Marisbury said to garner their attention and to quickly shift the topic from something totally romcom like to their very reason to be out and about. "Marisbury Animusphere, Master of Saber." He then reaches his arm to him.

"Shirou Emiya, likewise," Shirou replied as he also reaches his hand for a shake.

"Emiya?" Marisbury asked with a clear shock expression.

Rin on the other hand is as perplex as caster.

"Are you by any chance related to the Magus Killer, Kiritsugu Emiya?"

 _That's the name of father's master from the report of the fourth grail war. IS that why he gives of that kind of irritating feeling?_

Sweat starts to build up from Marisbury's forehead.

 _Magus Killer?_

Rin tilts her head as she look back from Shirou to Marisbury.

All Shirou can do in this situation was raise his right eyebrow. "Kiritsugu is indeed my father but I never knew him having a title, much less a Magus Killer."

"Then it is better to drop the topic then," Marisbury replied.

"So what exactly are the two of you doing here?" Shirou asked, following Marisbury' lead to drop the earlier subject.

"Looking for the Shinji of course," Rin said with a sour expression. "And what about you two?"

 _Crap! She's pissed!_

"On a date," Caster intervene as she lock arm with Shirou while looking at Rin with a meaningful smile that said 'I know what you're up'.

 _Grrrrrrrrr! This woman! She clearly knows!_

"In that case let's help them, Caster,"

"Hoho...?"Rin quickly returns the favour to caster who doesn't seemed faze at all, much for the twin tailed further irritation.

"Very well then, master," Caster replied.

 _Master? IS caster by any change angry?_

 _To think the child of the magus killer. He seems innocent and is more suited in the kitchen._

Marisbury who was put into the side-line can't help but smile as the antics of the two reminded him of the person he left behind after entering the war.

Since it is already late, Marisbury propose that they would continue the search tomorrow. He also suggested for the three of them to take separate paths with constant communication with one another in searching for either Shinji or his servant Rider. As it was a sound idea as it will cover more grounds, Rin agreed with the plan albeit begrudgingly.

* * *

The next day, Marisbury was to search the central bridge area, Shirou and Caster continue their date-err search near the harbour while Rin search near the temple, much to her dismay knowing who live in that area.

"Saber," Marisbury called his invincible companion as they look for signs and seal that rider might have left. "In a straight out fight, how do you fare against Caster?"

"Do you doubt me?" Mordred replied, a bit triggered.

"No, I just want to know your opinion of her,"

"In a straight out fight, I'd rather face Berserker with his nine lives."

"It's rare even for you to admit that," Marisbury muses. "Is there any particular reason?"

"Call it a hunch but I believe that she is a double class," Mordred said gloomily. "We've seen her fight at a distance and she gives a vibe similar to the knights of the round and a scent to my mother."

"That's troubling..."

* * *

"Yo! It's been a while,"

At the harbor, Shirou and Caster met a different servant than the one they are looking for. Said servant greeted them cordially, wears a Hawaiian shirt, a cigarette stick in one hand and a fishing pole at the other.

"Lancer!" Shirou called, on high alert ready to move on the slightest provocation.

"Relax kid" Lancer assures him as he went back to fishing. "The rules forbid us to fight during the day and my coward of a master prefers to strike at night." He then looks at Caster who is rather irritated by this meeting. "Besides, if I did anything to you, that old bat will skewer me."

"Shirou, let's go," Caster scowls. "Nothing good will come out with civilizing with that dog."

She then began to drag Shirou away with much force than usual.

"Wait Caster," Shirou stops from his spot and confront the blue hound once more. "Have you seen Rider? We are looking for her and his master."

"Try one of the hotels in the station front," Lancer replied without looking at them. "I believe he is setting up a new hunting ground there.

Shirou gritted his teeth and clench his fist for the implication of Lancer's words. "I'll go contact Rin, you wait here."

As the reception is poor on that area, Shirou ran back with phone in hand.

"You got a nice master there err…"

"You can call me by either of my name or how you used to call me when you were still my student."

"In that case, shishou," Lancer said knowing Shirou is out of sight. "The feeling he gave is different when I tried to kill him first. So, are you grooming him to be the next me, the one to fulfill what I failed to do?" Lancer then materialize his famous red spear and pointed it at Caster's hearth.

"That is none of your concern, Lancer," Caster said coldly. "Never mention that to Shirou if you know what's good for you." She then looks at the vast sea with sorrow. "You know, he can never be like you...he's naive, stubborn but good hearted and a very good cook." She then returned her glance to Lancer. "And he's not actively pursuing women left and right unlike a certain dog that I knew who is always in heat."

"Really now?"

"Do I have to remind you of your scuffle with Aife? Mebd or even my daughter Uathach?"

"Okay, okay I got your point."

"Though it is regrettable that he is dense when it comes to woman's affection for him."

"Hah! Really now?"

"…"

"From what I am seeing," Lancer faced her with a mischievous grin. "He's far too smitten to a certain hag with a bombshell of a body to actually notice others. I still don't know how you got summoned but does he know exactly how old you are?"

By the time Shirou returned, he saw Caster, Asura Shishou Caster fuming with rage a very bet up Lancer with a broken pole that was recently fix using a tape. "What happen here?"

"Oh!Shirou~ you're back," Caster said in an angelic voice but the aura she exude is still from Asura Shishou. "That mutt was picking up woman with a perverted grin so I have to teach him a _LESSON._ "

"Kid, take your servant and leave," Lancer said clearly irritated.

* * *

Inside his room, Shirou kneels under the domineering presence of a black twin tail and a gold drill locks.

"So? Why have you been called by the queen?" Rin asked in an irritated manner.

"Do you really need to ask, Tohsaka Rin?" The golden drill locks with a body contrast to Rin in every possible manner said.

"Whould you stop it already!"

As Rin is red, this person is blue. "This must be because the Queen herself was fascinated with Shero's display yesterday."

"And?" Rin asked Shirou, ignoring the certain irritating boobzila of a magus, Luviagelita Edelfelt.

"She ordered me to work under her."

"Say what?!"

"Say what?!"

Aaaaaaaannd cut!

Regarding the first and or last scenario of this story with Shirou having 'the' Saber as a servant and or Shirou during his time in the Clock tower, you can ignore them for the time being if it gives you confusion. Though they are connected to the title or a specific event of the main story, they happened outside of the fifth Holy Grail war. They have significance in the over all of the story but that is related to how the story ends. If you or some may have noticed, they are snippets of the future that followed a specific event.

For Rider's missing fight in the previous chapter, I intentionally skip it as it has a separate chapter dedicated for Rider.

Now then, for an update on Caster's profile, her true name is now unveiled but well most or all already know it was her.

Servant Profile:

Class: Caster

True Name: Scathach

Alignment: Neutral Good

Attribute: Star

Strength: C

Endurance: A

Agility: A+

Mana: C

Luck: D

Skill:

Magic Resistance: A

Rune Magic: A

░░░░░░ ░░ ░░░ ░░░░░░░ ░░░░░░: A+

░░░ ░░░░░░: B

Divinity: B

Presence Concealment: E

Double Class: C

Noble Phantasm:

░░░░ ░░ ░░░░: Anti-Army A+

░░░ ░░░░ ░░░░░░░░░░░: Anti-Unit B+

For the review, likes and follow, thank you.


	6. Hyatt Conundrum

Fate Divergence

Hyatt Conundrum C-S Exclusive

Small recap:

1\. Shirou shows promise under Caster's teaching.

2\. Archer and Saber fight

3\. Shirou and Caster went to a date.

* * *

Inside the Fuyuki church, the silver haired nun Caren prayed alongside a white haired man in priest clothing while a thirteen year old Animusphere heiress sat at second farthest seat near the door waiting for the arrival of magi under her direct command.

"Damn it! I can't wait any longer!" yelling in frustration, she jolted up ready to leave.

*Bang*

The door opened as three of the magi she is expecting just arrive. A twin tailed petanko

"This is not the main story so stop with the body shaming!"

A golden drill patterned hair with a large bust, the little sister of the twin tail but with a large bust entered. Following them, the servant Assassin whose face is covered by a red hood enters while carrying an injured white haired half homunculus Illya in his arms. After Assassin, Saber and Lancer enter. Looking at the two servant side by side, one might even mistake them as sisters with Lancer being the older sister given by her mature look and noticeable large bust in contrast to Saber's slender build.

Upon closer inspection, all that just entered the church are injured to varying degree.

"Sorry for being late, Olga," Shirou said as he limps his way inside the church with the assistance of the former inquisitor and free loader whenever she is around, Bazzet.

"So? How was the search? Have you got any clues on who stole Papa's research?"

"If you are talking about the prototype for the Fate system that give birth to this twisted grail war," Bazzet said calmly as she assisted Shirou to the chair Illya is resting. "The master's belonging to Karl der Große's faction are all from noble families. From what we gather during the fight, the perpetrator collaborates with the Einzbern and some noble families like Galliasta, Archibald and Sajyou to recreate the Holy Grail and restart the war."

"Just so you know we got ambushed. We are also missing two servants though we manage to survive somehow," Rin added while trying to get a hold of her temper against this noble brat. "So a shut it brat!"

"Please remember where you are right now," Caren said.

Seeing the church gets nosier and nosier, the silver haired nun and white haired priest stopped praying and headed their way.

"Any casualties then?" the white haired priest inquire.

"From our side, Father Shiro, my Berserker Asterios is heavily wounded, while Illyasvile's Archer Heracles and Matou, Sakura's Rider Medusa were defeated." The golden drill Luvia answered bitterly.

"Archer?! How is that even possible?!" Olga exclaim. "Heracles under the Archer class should have been the strongest servant on our side."

"Even with God Hand and Nine Lives, Heracles was no match against Perseus," Rin answered on behalf of her rival and sister. "Under the Assassin class, he possesses all of the noble phantasm of his legend. It was difficult to defeat him as he is wearing that helmet of his but the sandals and harpe are just plain cheating."

"Though Rider was slain by Perseus' Harpe, she still manages to damage his helmet rendering his invincibility null." Sakura added, sorrow reflected in her voice.

"Yet he still lives, correct?" Caren follow up question turned the atmosphere more grim.

"Arjuna appears just when we are gaining the upper hand and Achilles silenced the king of Heroes' master. Archer help Assassin and its master escape while Bazzet barely save Sherou from Rider. The information we gather from the King of Hero's master was not enough. We have the names of some collaborator but the head honcho is still unknown."Rin explain.

Upon hearing the identities of the enemy servant, Olga was left dumbfounded as color started to vanish from her. "WHAT?!"

 _What kind of powerhouse line up is that?! They're all demigods!_

Olga contemplates the severity of their situation in this three way grail war.

"Lucky for us, Saber and Lancer arrived to droves them of while Shero defeated the King of Heroes." Luvia said proudly. "What do you think so Assassin? From one magus killer to another. Isn't Shero amazing?!"

"Luvia, please don't," Shirou said weakly as he peek inside the man behind the red hood.

* * *

"Shirou get on with it,"

After leaving Lancer to continue on his fishing, Shirou receive a call from Rin to survey the outskirt of the target area so that Caster can put a bounded field that would make every civilian too leave the area.

"What do you mean, Caster?" Shirou asked as they headed for their second destination.

"Your questions, ask them already while we still have time left."

*sigh*

 _I guess tomorrow will be my funeral._

"Runes, the runes that you've tattooed in my body. What exactly are them?"

"And you waited for a day before asking?" Caster asks with a raise eye brow, clearly pissed.

"I-I'm truly sorry!" Shirou faces Caster and bows apologetically garnering the attention of those within the area. This clearly is one of the few time where Shirou's self preservation surfaces. Prioritizing his safety over shame.

"Stop that Shirou," Caster said in the angelic voice he know and love. "You're embarrassing me."

* * *

An hour earlier,

"So what exactly are you doing here?"

At the foot of the Ryoudou Temple, Issei Ryoudou scrutinizes the witch in front of her?

 _Archer, do something!_

 _Exactly what do you want me to do, Rin_

*riiiing riiiing*

 _Yes! Save by the phone!_

"What a second, Ryoudou-kun,"

"Hello, this is Rin speaking," Rin answered the phone as she turn her back on Isse and walk five steps away from him."

 _You better make this good Shirou or else._

"Say what?! You found it already? Very well wait for me at the station,"

"So?" Issei asked while Rin returned the phone to her pocket.

"Sorry Ryoudou-kun but it seems like my friend already found what I am looking for. Bye-"

Without caring of how she looked, she made a dash out of the vicinity of the temple.

"For her to rush like that without a care for her image," Isse said while the witch vanishes from sight. "Whatever she is looking for must be really important."

* * *

"Should we trust that information given by the enemy?" Mordred asked at she and her master enter a cab.

Near the Fuyuki bridge, after answering Shirou's call, The master servant duo of Marisbury and Modred stop their activity and quickly call a nearby cab.

"It might be a trap set up by Lancer's master but we cannot ignore the chance if innocent civilians were to be involved as it might escalate further to what was seen ten years ago."

"So where should we go?" the cab driver ask.

"To the nearest hotel near the station."

* * *

The first to arrive on their meeting place is Marisbury followed by Rin and last by Shirou who is late for some reason even though he is the closest to the station. Shirou then explained to them once again the conversation he had with Lancer and how Lancer saw Rider placing seals for the Blood Forth Adromeda in the area they are in.

"But can we even trust the information given by an enemy servant?" Saber spat at this annoying red head of a magus. "Are you an idiot?"

"Now, now, Saber," Marisbury said. "We just need to remain vigilant that's all."

"I hate to agree with Saber but she has a point," Archer added. "This foolish master is too naive to even tell if he is being led on."

"So? IF the information is false then we have to search again but if the information is true then we must stop this all at once,"

"Shirou, I know what you mean but we are in a war. This could be a trap." Rin said with one hand massaging her temple.

"In that case, let's minimize the radius of our search," Marisbury suggested. "We search one area at a time. After an hour, we return to this spot before moving on to another location. This way, we shorten or distance from one another in the hope when one of us got attack, the other master can easily go lend an aide."

"Heh, assuming one of them didn't stab us at the back," Mordred spat as she direct her hostility to Archer. As much as she wants to direct it to the other servant and its master, she just finds it difficult in doing so. That servant that tried to use the name of her mother to lead Rin and Archer is one thing but that hateful master of hers is not like that. In a way he is similar to his father. Another reason to hate the red head magus.

"Fot you of all peapole to say that," Archer replied with a smirk. "Is this the end of the world?."

* * *

"So what you're saying is that those runes in my body act like a pseudo magic crest right?"

After parting ways with Marisbury and Rin, Shirou returned to their initial discussion before meeting up with them.

"Yes. As a magic crest is a complex series of magic circuits constructed to a specific shape to serve as an archive for thaumaturgy, runes on the other hand are like a simplified magic crest with limited functionality. The symbols and runes in your arms ease the strain your magic circuit receive when you do projection and strengthening, the tree of life and the runes on your back convert mana to od and accelerates your body's healing factor." As well as utilizing that Noble Phantasm in your body. Making good use of the residual energy left that didn't decay to keep it from functioning. "The knot in your abdomen shall assist you when you are utilizing magic of the four elements and the triskel in your chest act binds all runes and symbols to function normally synchronously."

"If they have that function, then what kind of paint and dust did you used?" Shirou asked, still sceptical. "I doubt you used conventional materials as they don't have the capacity to act similar to a magic crest of this calibre."

"Hmmm…"

Caster stops on her track and look up at the sky.

"A little bit of gold dust, crushed bones and magical blood of a phantasmal beast."

 _What? Phantasmal beast? But when did she…_

"Don't tell me you got them after using Doraemon's Dokodemo door the other day?"

"Master~," Caster said with a menacing tone and a clear visible tick on her forehead. Her eyes glows red as if seeking blood. "NEVER EVER compare my gate to that cartoon cat's door, got that?"

"M-ma'am, yes ma'am!"

* * *

They continue their search moving from one area to the other until Rin's search hit a jackpot

"Rin," Archer called.

"I know Archer," Rin replied nervously as she takes a look at a giant seal in front of her. "I am already looking at it."

"What now?"

"This is the Hyatt Hotel right? Perfect." Rin said as she took her phone from her pocket. "Archer, go to the roof top and tell me what you see while I contact the two.

"Roger that- huh? Caren?"

As Archer went into astral form, he saw a nostalgic face when he was still alive.

 _Caren? Who's that?_

* * *

Exiting the Hyatt Hotel, a nun with silver hair wore a troubled expression.

"It's about time for us to leave this place before I got mix in to a lot of trouble I don't want to be involve of," the nun said, deep in thought. The question is, how do I get that other one out of here."

"So this is the next stop?"  
Breaking of her trance, the nun saw two individual enter the very same hotel. One is a red haired familiar looking lad and the other, a woman with long purple hair that gives a divine aura and is certainly not human, a servant. Compared to the feeling she got a few nights before, this one has a higher divinity rank.

"Yes, as plan I will sneak into each floor while you gather information at the front desk."

"But can you do that without going to astral form?"

"Due to my incorrect summoning, I have presence concealment as a skill. It's not as high as a regular assassin but it is good enough for sneaking and doing recon."

"Mordred, what have you found?"

At a small café near the Hyatt Hotel, Marisbury and Rin are taking a break while both of their servant in astral form scanned the area.

"Not good master, the surrounding building have seals on them."

* * *

Clocktower, six months had passed after Shirou entered, two months after finally agreeing to join her and a week after a successful subjugation of a fugitive magus turned dead apostle.

"I have to give credit to that old man," The queen of the clock tower contemplate as she rewinds the scene again and again.

The adaptive son of the magus killer while not having his magic crest possess runes with power equivalent or greater to the copy of the primodial rune she once saw. His ability of fully utilizing the basics of basics, structural analysis and reinforcement are on par to the clocktower's most adept of magi. And among his repertoire, his projection- no tracing as he calls it must have been the most fearsome of all. For him to turned a useless magecraft like grandation air into something that is capable of slaying a dead apostle is beyond what she expect from him the moment she wager a bet to the old Animusphere head. A bed she didn't regret now even after she had lost billions of money because of it.

 _He may not be similar to his predecessor but his ability is enough to labelled him as the second magus killer._

* * *

Aaaaaaand Cut!

To answer some questions that confuse some regarding the flow of the story. I provided tidbits of clue from one chapter to the other on how scenario 1 is related.

For the Time line

In the prologue, Saber asked Shirou is he is her master in which Shirou respond with a welcome home caster. The word is welcome home. Following that, in the main body of the story Shirou is not aware of the terminology like servant and master. Also on its last part, Caster was summoned and introduced her class as such.

Now then, putting one and one together, what do we get? The scenario 1 Shirou summoned a servant expecting it to be the same servant he summoned at the last part of the prologue. In that case is it possible for them to belong in the same time line? No.

Then how are they related? As of the writing of the prologue no relation can be seen yet. But the answer is now revealed in this latest chapter.

For the True name conversation of Saber Arthuria and Shirou.

For the second chapter or the real chapter 1, Saber is pouting at Shirou as she is not the servant he wishes to summon. Then they had the discussion about her true name and how it is better not to reveal them.

So how did Shirou know of the True name thing if in the prologue even terms like servant and master he did not know?

The answer to that was Rin's standard explanatory about the basics of the grail war either if they are from Fate/UBW or HF route.

"Rin tells him the Holy Grail war, **the seven masters and servant that fights one another** , the three command seal and its uses, the link between a master and a servant for providing prana that they apparent don't have due to Caster's incomplete summoning and how the winner can get its wish after winning the grail."

For Avalon's regeneration ability,

True in my part that I forgot how it supposed to work until someone asked so I provide a supplementary explanation part 1 in this chapter to that plot hole.

For Karl der Große's (Fate/Extella) faction, similar to the prologue about saber, let's leave it like that for the time being.

Servant Profile:

Class: Caster

True Name: Scathach

Alignment: Neutral Good

Attribute: Star

Strength: C

Endurance: A

Agility: A+

Mana: C

Luck: D

Personal Skill:

░░░░░░ ░░ ░░░ ░░░░░░░ ░░░░░░: A+

░░░ ░░░░░░: B

Primordial Rune: A

Presence Concealment: E

Class Skill

Magic Resistance: A

Divinity: B

Double Class: C

Noble Phantasm:

░░░░ ░░ ░░░░: Anti-Army A+

░░░ ░░░░ ░░░░░░░░░░░: Anti-Unit B+

For the review, likes and follow, thank you.


	7. Caren

Fate/Divergence

Caren C-S Exclusive

Small recap:

1\. Shirou delivers the information he got from Lancer to Rin and Marisbury.

2\. Caster explains to Shirou the markings she engrave o him.

3\. Rin found a large seal at the qalls of the Hyatt building.

* * *

*F/D*

* * *

"So you're sister has..."

"..."

"I understand. I know that you also need to..."

At the dining table, while having a mouthful of breakfast, Saber continuously shifted her focus on her red haired magus of a master.

"Say Ar... erm Lancer,"

Saber hesitates as she look at the person/servant eating in front of her.

If one looks at the together, one might get the idea that the two are related or sisters at that with Lancer as the eldest.

I know that grail wars don't tend to follow a normal logic like that caster of the previous grail war that keeps calling me a holy maiden but this is just absurd.

"Still not used to this, Saber?" Lancer ask after ignoring Saber's stare for quite some time so that she could finish her meal."

"Well-"

"Eh? Has Bazzet san already head back to the dojo?"

Finally letting go of the phone, Shirou headed back to the dinning table and now noticing that the chair besides lancer is now unoccupied.

"Master left to to greet Rin and Kiritsugu. Judging from them not entering, it seems like they are just passing a message."

"I see... Saber, are you not feeling well?"

Shirou asked turning his focus on her, as he noticed the food at her plate unlike her counter part whose plates are so devoid of left over and an eyes sparkling as if asking for more.

I guess Arthuria will be Arthuria no matter what their class is.

"It's not like that Shirou. In fact I am receiving quite a bountiful of food and mana from you. I am just curious as to who you're talking over the phone. You sounds so friendly and yet you have that serious look on your face.

"Oh that?"

Shirou gestured as he lightly hammered his right hand to his left palm. "That was Saijou-san. She was a former client that the clock tower ordered me to protect while she went to America to retrieve a stolen shard of the grail taken from Fuyuki.

"Eh?" Saber's neck stiffens. " But aren't the Saijou's..."

"Yeah. From the looks of it, her elder sister was one of the collaborators for this grail war."

Outside the Emiya estate, just as Shirou went back to the dinning table,

"A-are you sure about this Rin?" Bazzet asked.

"Yes. According to Father Shirou-er Ruler's vision. Jeanne's entire factions mostly made from that family including that homunculus Sigfried sacrificed his life for that for horribke plot purposes turned into a large dragon for whatever reason was dealt with by Lancer and Caster... no, by now they go by Berserker and Lancer of Karl's faction."

* * *

*F/D*

* * *

"Is there truly a need to have them go?"

Saber asked as she slouched at the table in a nearby cafe.

Right after the red head magus and his bogus of a servant caster left and went inside the Hyatt building, Rin suggests to him that she and archer will try looking for Shinji on a different location as the building might just be a decoy. With the large seal right out in the open for any untrained magus to see.

"As good as a servant you are Saber with your fighting prowess, this kind of things aren't just in your alley."

If we look at it at a strategic stand point, my self and Ms. Tohsaka are also capable of deactivating the seal as well but only him are able to exactly pinpoint the seals. His skill at Structural Grasping are so advance that it can put magi of the clock tower to shame.

"But that's just total bs. Let's ignore that hero wannabe of a master but a caster class of that calibre with presence concealment is just soooo fake. It's as absurd as me wearing a bikini and cladding a surf board and calling my class as a rider.

"True it may have been the case of hee trying to mislead us. But if we look at at a different point of view then it makes sense."

"And what point if view that can be?"

"A high level territory creation that she is capable of conceilibg her presence by making a small but mobile bounded field for herself. She may be capabke of doing that when she was still alive.

"It' all that magus fault! Damn it."

"Being mad at caster, I understand but you seem to have an animosity with Shirou Emiya." Marisbury asked with curious tone. "Are you by chance in love with him?"

*slam*

"W-wha-what the heck?! T-there no waaaay I'd like that fool! Never!"

Against a furious and blushing if you can call the reddening of her face as an indication as blushing Saber, he cant help but be amuse that even the treacherous knight has this side outside of her lore.

Mordred, calm down. Marisbury mentally reprimand.

Yes master.

It's true that I have that bloke in my mind but it's not affection. Definately, surely not affection. Something bout him that just rubs me the wrong way.

"I understand." Marisbury said. Is this what japan called a tsundere? He said more to himself to avoid further outburst.

* * *

Meanwhile inside the building, at a certain floor and room, Shirou and Caster are standing beside the bed of a woman in her twenties. Across the bed stands a woman no older than him in a nun's outfit.

"As I've said back at the lobby when you first entered with your servant," the silver haired nun naming herself as Caren said. "If you are going to start a fight here, help me find her a safe place and I'll support you in any way I can."

"But aren't the church supposed to be neutral in this kind of stuff?"

"True but I am not the overseer of this war." Caren replied in monotone. "I am just a good Samaritan passing by as I leach of... err nurse her back to health."

"Leach off?"

Raising an eye brow, Shirou gave the now self proclaim nun by his view a questionable look.

"You must be hearing things."

"Hahaha... that must be it."

Scrathing the back of his head, he turned his gaze side ward to her servant that is looking at the unknown woman seriously.

"So what will it be, Shirou-san?"

"Shirou, it is best to just do her bidding. Having them owe us might help us in the nearby future."

"My, my, you have such a reliable servant there. Listen to her and help me now."

"You know, does anyone told you that you have a similar vibe with Father Kotomine?"

Eh? The awkward athmosphe just turned icy.

"Eeek!" Shirou shriek like a little sissy as with lightning speed, the self proclaim nun is now standing one centimetre away from him.

"Do not and I mean do not dare compare me with that fake priest."

"Y-yes!"

Mental note Father Kotomine is widely called as fake priest and this fake nun is scary as hell when similarities between them are pointed out

"That's a good boy,"

What a beautiful smile. Angelic too a point. Only if her eyes says the same that this would be a picturesque scene.

* * *

At a different building far away from Hyaat, Rin and Archer are having a different discussion.

"So why bring me here, Rin?" Archer ask as he continue monitoring the odd thing going on at Hyatt.

This is irregular. Caren never made contact with us during war. It was only when she was Lancer and Archer's master during the never ending 5th war cycle that we made first contact.

"I want answers and I don't want them hearing this."

"So what would your inquiry be?"

"How familiar are you of this time period and who is this Caren you spoke of?"

I knew it! Should I lie my way out? but this is Rin we are talking its the truth or not, all ends in violence if she didn't like what she hear.

"I met her once or should say met someone that look like her once when I was alive."

"Heeee~ But aren't you playing the amnesia card when I summoned you?"

"My stand before is the same."

"That doesn't make sense!"

As expected of her.

"The mystic code I am wearing was delivered by the Caren of my time, Rin. She's way older that the one I saw earlier but seeing someone that looked like her, even for a short moment, surge of memories flows to me."

"And?"

"Because it is connected to how I am today, I suddenly remembered her."

"I see..." Rin muses as she raised her arm. Her arm with the command seal. "By the power of the-"

"Rin!"

* * *

*ring ring*

"Hello, This is Marisbury speaking,"

"..."

"Hmmm?"

"I see."

"..."

"I understand."

"So who was that master?" Saber ask curiously as the face of her master darkens.

"Ms. Tohsaka just found Rider's master."

"Yes! Now I can get my self a piece of action."

"Hold still Saber," Marisbury said calmly. "Rider's master is alone. She and hwr sercant are also dealing with something else that they can't do anything about it."

"Who cares! I bet that archer and his master are just too chicken to nab this opportunity."

"That's not the case. Right now they are facing Assassin that suddenly made a move."

"What?!"

"In any case let's proceed as plan."

"You mean we're going to wait? Again?!"

Ignoring Saber's outburst, Marisbury took his phone out once more as he head to the counter. "A Blueberry Cheesecake for my niece."

"Yes,"

* * *

Back at the Emiya household.

"Hoho~ You have quite a large house." Caren said as she look at every corner of Caster's rarely used room much to Shirou's charging. "I guess I struck gold this time."

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that," Shirou comments as he lays the unconscious woman on a fouton that Caster prepared.

*Ring ring*

"Caster, answer it for me,".

Shirou twist his body a little so that the phone at his back pocket is shown.

"Hello, this is Caster speaking."

"..."

"Should we go and assist you?"

"..."

"I understand. It's better you inform Marisbury as well while I finish all the preparation."

"..."

"So you've already informed him. Very well I'll tell Shirou we proceed as plan."

"So is Rin fighting against Shinji right out of the open?"

*shake*

"Assassin tried to sneak up on Rin just when they are about to make a move on Rider's master."

"Whhat?! Then we should hurry and assist her right now!"

*shake*

"Shirou, she told us to proceed as plan."

"B-but-"

"No buts. We proceed as plan in dismantling the seal and neutralizing Shinji's city wide threat. We dismantle the seal, they are on the look out for Shinji or potential attackers and deal with them while Saber's master expand the bounded field to make civilians leave the area. That's the plan we decided on before entering that building."

"Didn't we deviate from the plan the moment we came here with them?"

"Not exactly. Considering we have her on our side." Caster take a side glance at Caren who is now undressing her outer most clothing besides the closet where she prepared her 'do not compare it to that robot's cat door' passage.

"Now that you've delivered your end of the bargain, I have to do my part as well. You can feast your eyes on this Shirou, I won't mind it."

"W-what do you think you're doing?"

"Changing to an appropriate clothing for battle of course."

"Please stop teasing my poor master with your sexuality."

Caster said while she takes a quick glance at Caren's supposed battle attire and to her clearly flustered master.

"Sorry, I just can't help it for some reason." Caren replied with a bow and a clearly I am not sorry tone.

Good come back caster!

"That right is solely mine the moment we develop more than master and servant relationship, right Shirou?"

"Eh?"

"Caster!"

Shurou can't help but curse his luck as Caster clings to her arm. Why is he always surrounded with troublesome women?

* * *

At the Matou residence,

"Nii-san it's not too late to turn your back on this."

"..."

"Even with assassin aiding you-"

"..."

"! I-I understand..."

After hearing Shinji'a words, Sakura's body stiffens and her mind went blank that she didn't notice that the speaker on the other side of the phone already dropped.

Rider, nii-san I ..."

"There's no need for you to worry."

!

Upon hearing a new voice in her room, Sakura jolts and quickly turned around to see an old man standing outisde of her room.

"The one I sent to assist that idiot is enough to even handle the servant saber." The old man said with a low menacing voice. "Now stop wasting time. Go back there so that we can proceed with your training."

"...yes, grandfather."

That idiot will be good as dead by the end of the day. I need to prepare my insurance just in case.

* * *

Rin, I'm going full offensive, can you protect your self?

"No need to worry, Archer. Just blast that servant to pieces.

Understood.

"I am the bone of my sword."

Archer chants while projecting a black bow and a spiral sword.

* * *

*F/D*

* * *

At a church near the tower of London, a nun with shoulder length silver hair prays, not minding the silent approach of Shirou.

"Oh my~ are you here by chances to confess your sins, Magus Killer Shirou Emiya?"

"Please stop with the sarcasm fake nun."

"You don't like that? Then which do you prefer, Red Devil or the Queen's Thousand Swords?"

"Shirou's just fine."

"You're no fun. So what do you need?".

After doing the sign of the cross hand gesture, Caren stood up and faced a clearly annoyed Shirou much to her delight.

"Ciel told me that she gave you 'that' thing that I requested for her to alter for me."

"True, the shroud of matin is in my possession."

Hovering around him with a clear mischievous grin, Shirou can't help feeling nervous.

"W-what?"

"Isn't it ironic? Changing its color from red to black as a means of your resentment or should I say rebellion to your Counter Guardian self yet here you are asking for the same suit that he wears."

"..."

"Ho~ that didn't even strike a nerve? Then that means you're in a tight situation. So what did you do this time?"

"You're making sounds like I always do something."

"Yet something did happen right?"

*sigh*

"I was forced to bring out the larger guns in my arsenal. The queen saw it and is now wanting to meet with me after a week of silence about it."

"it's ironic that you decided to wear that when facing a human compared to when you faced against an apostle ancestor."

"The human in question is the reason as to why I didn't even need that thing in the first place when we faced that apostle ancestor."

"So the bigger guns, was it the lance, those or that thing?"

"The lance and those projections but I might be forced to used that if things goes south."

* * *

*F/D*

* * *

Aaaaaaaan cut.

For Ease of navigation the further along the future and the not that far from the future events of the story are now seperated by a double line.

The events do not affect the flow of the main story line but it may allued a sort of spoilers for the events of this holy grail war.

Under normal story lines, the energy from the avalon had been diminish after healing a younger Shirou at the end of Zero time line but in this story, Shirou still has it. We can sgree to disagree on this part but he still has it and is tied to the divergence point introduced at the start of the story.

Servant Profile:

Class: Caster

True Name: Scathach

Alignment: Neutral Good

Attribute: Star

Strength: C

Endurance: A

Agility: A+

Mana: C

Luck: D

Personal Skill:

░░░░░░ ░░ ░░░ ░░░░░░░ ░░░░░░: A+

░░░ ░░░░░░: B

Primordial Rune: A

Presence Concealment: E ➡️ Territory Creation: A

Class Skill

Magic Resistance: A

Divinity: B

Double Class: C

Territory Creation: A ~New~

Noble Phantasm:

░░░░ ░░ ░░░░: Anti-Army A+

░░░ ░░░░ ░░░░░░░░░░░: Anti-Unit B+

For the review, likes and follow, thank you.


	8. Unexpected Development

Fate Divergence

Unexpected development C-S Exclusive

Brief summary

Caren made contact with Shirou offering assistance

Archer fought Assassin

Zouken prepares for Sakura for the intensifying war

* * *

*F/D*

* * *

"Is dinner already- Eh?"

After a days worth of research in her room, Olga headed to the kitchen only to see Sakura and Rin preparing their meal and a very grumpy Saber sitting at the table munching dangoes of ridixulus amount.

"Where's Shirou nii-san?"

"At the dojo sparring with Lancer." Sakura replied with a troubled exprrssion.

"I see... I'll be back in my room then."

"Wait just a minute here you spoiled brat!" Rin exclaim, turning her back to the food they are preparing. "If you don't help there's no food for you."

*sigh*

"What about her?"

Olga points to the clearly pissed servant that's radiating a dark aura.

"Ignore her," Rin replied as she go back to her cooking. "With the way things are, a little more push would make her ahoge fall. We can't have her blackening on us now that we only have three servants remaining."

"I understand..."

"What does" *grumble grumble* "she has that I don't" *grumble grumble* "we're practically *grumble grumble* the same heroic spirits. This is absurd!" *Grumble grumble* "as his servant *grumble grumble*that should've been me in there."

* * *

*F/D*

* * *

"Hello, this is Marisbury speaking."

"..."

"Ah! Shirou,"

!

Upon realising who the caller is on the other side is, the knight of betrayal whose slouching her upper body to the table of the now emptied cafe regain composure.

"..."

"I see... you found the core of the seal. Can you dismantle it with your servant?"

"..."

"Now that's troubling."

"..."

"Very well then. I'll inform Father Kotomine just in case."

*sigh*

"So? What did that stupid magus said."

"The main seal they found is rigged with traps. If not done properly, it could unleash a trojan horse on us."

"Aaaaand?"

"Unless we dismantle the seal that protects it, we can't deactivate it."

"Damn! He's useless!"

"Saber," Marisbury reprimend while tempted to once again try poking on that certain issue.

"Very well, Master, Exactly what would happen if we tamper the main seal prematurely?"

"All hell will break lose in this city. The seals will multiply covering the whole city."

"Wait, wait, wait! The whole city will be turned into a hunting ground?!"

 _Damn! This is getting way more out of hand than what had happened in the previous war._

"Saber, gear up and we're leaving."

Standing from his chair, Marisbury head to the exit with firm resolve.

"If assassin showed up, eliminate it asap."

"Yes!"

 _If what Mr. Emiya said is correct, we need to dismantle two of the seals protection._

* * *

"..."

"I understand, Shirou."

 _Base from Rin's expression, whatever he's saying can't be good news._

"Archer," Rin called with a foul expression. Right after Assassin fled, the two came back to the top of the building where they saw Shinji first.

"Yes, Rin?"

 _I better play it cool right now._

"Two seals are protecting the main seal at Hyatt. Use your eyes and find them. Do it even if you can't. Got it?"

"Understood,"

 _Just play it cool..._

"Oh and by the way,"

Archer stop his movement and look back at Rin who is once again have her arm with the command seal raise.

" _That_ conversation is not yet over."

 _Screw playing it cool!_

"If you are that desperate in finding out my identity, why not ask Caster instead? She already knew who I am and it will save you one command seal."

"Wh-wh-WHAT?!"

With a smug on his face, Archer left Rin.

 _The confrontation with Medusa needs to happen tonight. Other wise Rin would really waste one command seal like what her other iteration's been doing when they are pissed at me._

* * *

At the church's underground cellar, Kirei Kotomine stood with his back facing the exit.

"I'll be going to New Fuyuki along with other in coming enforcers. You better hide yourself here for a while."

"Heh, actually doing your job for once, eh Kotomine?" the individual inside the room said. With darkness enveloping the entire room, it is hard to distinguish who the speaker is but the royal athmosphere can't be denied that is radiating from the speaker.

"..."

Ignoring the individual shroud in darkness, Kirei left.

 _Lancer , I have a mission for you._

* * *

"Shinji, wait!"

Two hours after the phone conversation with Rin and Marisbury, Shirou spotted Shinji quietly sneaking in from the tower's fire exit. He proceeds to call him only for the seaweed wuss of a master to run back at the fire exit.

"I said wait Shinji!"

Shirou yelled as he dials his phone.

"..."

"Rin, I am currently chasing after Shinji. Have you already dismantle the trap on your side?"

"..."

"I know! But he is still my friend. I know I can convince him to stop this!"

* * *

*beep beep beep*

"That idiot!"

Rin said angrily as she dialled Marisbury's number while Archer is busy protecting her from the familiars that is protecting the seal they are dismantling.

* * *

"..."

"I'm sorry, Rin, but we got our hands tied."

On their way to the location of the other seal, a servant, mainly Lancer suddenly block their path.

"Shall we dance?" Lancer asked with a grin on his face.

"Master, what now?" Saber asked but the grin on her face betrays her. Marisbury knows full well that saber's been itching for a fight.

"Let loose so we can proceed. We can't let this city turn into on large hunting ground."

"Heh! One sliced up lancer coming right up!" Mordred said as she materialize her armor and sword.

"Then one skewered Saber will be served." Lancer replied as he charge right at Saber with ferocity of a mad hound.

* * *

"Haaaah... wheeeze..." Shinji pants and he is now looking at his pursuer who chases him up to the roof top. "Quite persistent are we, Emiya?"

"Give up, Shinji! Remove the seal!"

"Ahahahahahaha! You blind, Emiya?" Shinji said. "I have the advantage here, why would I surrender to the likes of you? RIDER!"

The book Shinji held glows and in an instant, the servant Rider appeared before him.

"Go teach Emiya whose in charge here!"

*swish*

*zoom*

*clang*

Rider threw her Spike at Shirou that was timely countered by Caster bursting out from the fire escape. From there, the aerial battle from tower to tower between two servants escalates as they fought until they reach back at the top of the building.

Caster presses Rider hard on close quarter combat while Rider distances herself from Caster so that she can use her spikes.

*swoosh*

*thud*

*crash*

Rider's Spike latches on to Caster's staff and then proceeds to pull Caster in a circular motion, midair before tossing her to the middle floor the building Shirou is in.

"-RIDER!"

Upon hearing Shinji's command, Rider activates her Bounded Field, Blood Forth Andromeda. As all the trap have yet been deactivated, multiple seals spread out to the entire city and begun sapping the energy from all that remains in it.

In a kneeling position of the building floor where Caster was thrown in, and her staff planted into the floor with her right hand supporting it. Caster then began writing letters into the air using her left index and middle finger that gave a faint glow in succeeding order while chanting "Thurizas-Isa-Gebo-Raidho-Jera-Algiz!"

* * *

"What?!"

At the outskirt of New Fuyuki City, four pillars of light burst forth, one from the north, one from the west, one from the east and one from the south. In addition to the four pillars of light, all of the seals placed by Rider and the Blood colour Bounded Field slowly turned from red to blue.

"Impossible!" Rin exclaim. She is currently standing ten meters away from one of the building Rider set seals for her massive bounded field. "She hijacked Rider's bounded field?!"

 _Even with an incomplete summoning, this level of power is still off the charts. Just like that witch_. Archer looks at the scene with irritation. _She's not her sister and she's definitely not related to Medea but this is on the same level of magic from the age of the Gods. Wait don't tell me..."_

"Archer snap of it. We proceed as plan and assist the other enforcers."

 _You better survive this Shirou._

* * *

*whistle*

"You don't see this kind of thing that often," Lancer said with his trusted mounted at the back of his neck and is supported by both his arms. "IT is not be my style to do it but my coward of a master wish for me to take advantage of the situation to weed out the competition so shall we continue our dance, missy?."

"Damn you Lancer!" Mordred growls with Clarent held on both hands in a defensive position.

* * *

"Haaaaaaah...haaaaah...haaaaa..." Caster breathes heavily as she supports herself with her staff.

"What's the matter?" Rider asked, with a victorious smirk. "Tired already?"

 _Just who is this servant?_

*Swish*

*Zoom*

*Thud*

Though Caster evaded the stake flying at her, she was not able to follow through a counter attack thus she receive a powerful kick to the stomach that sends her flying to the next building.

"Anzus!"

*Zoom*

*Thud*

In a similar fashion to Rider's earlier move, Caster sends multiple fireball at Rider zooming to her direction and uses the timing when she evades to deliver a somersault to Rider's chin with a smirk etched on her face. The force of the attack sends Rider back to the top of the Hyatt tower's roof deck.

*Bam*

*Thud.*

As Rider crash into the tower's water tank, Caster drop next to Shirou in a kneeling position.

 _Who knew I would consume this much in reversing the effect of her bounded field..._

!

*Swish*

Sensing danger, Caster quickly pushed Shirou.

"Zabinaya!" a voice that came from the edge of the building said and a red arm is seen approaching Caster while Rider is preparing to charge in as well.

*Thud*

*Swish*

"Anzus!"

*Thud*

*Bam*

With quick reflexes, Caster plants her staff to the ground and uses it as leverage to evade assassins attack and at the same time counter the two enemy servant.

"Hyahahahahahaha!"

Shinji, standing beside the water tank is laughing hard at his eminent victory at hand as he look with sadistic glee to the enemy servant that is having a hard time against two servants under his beck and call.

*klank*

"Caster!"

"Do you see that Emiya?" Shinji called with an air of superiority. "Ready to say farewell to your servant?"

 _Two servants? Doesn't matter._ "Trace on,"

Shirou projects a black bow on his right and an arrow on his left.

 _Time to apply what Caster taught me._

"Exactly what do you think you're doing, Emiya?"

"Exactly what it looks like,"

*swoosh*

*swoosh*

*swoosh*

Shirou fires three arrows diagonally downwards to the enemy servants only to be evaded by them.

"Ha! Ahahahahaha! Futile! FutileI I tell you Emiya, Futile! Ahahahahahaha!"

 _Good work Shirou._

*swish*

*zoom*

*tip*

*tap*

*thud*

*Bam*

Caster swings her Staff at the both of them with Rider backing out and Assassin defending only to be sent flying by a follow up elbow trust.

*scrible*

"Isa"

"Gah!"

!

"Hah!" Caster tip the scribble near her foot and activate a field in conjunction to the runes inscribe in Shirou's arrows that paralyze Assassin that landed within the perimiter of where the arrow landed. She then stretched out her right arm and with a single yell, four menacing red spears materialize and flies and trust itself to the immobile Assassin. Killing him instantly.

Rider for the first time since this war felt fear. She is sure that what she felt just now is a certain skill that can easily kill her. God Slayer. Along with that red spears, she'll likely kill her within seconds.

"Hiiiiiie!"Shinji squeal like a little girl that he is and fell from his feet and quiver as Caster make a shish kebab on Assassin.

*swoosh*

*clang*

Shirou fires another arrow aimed at Rider by taking opportunity of the situation only for said arrow to be parried and destroy by Rider.

"R-Rider! What are you waiting for? S-smash them!"

Rider remove her blind fold and look at Shirou only to be blocked by Caster, paralysing her.

 _It won't last long but it's all the time I need._

Rider then proceed to stab her neck.

*zoom*

"Caster- ack!"

Before Rider's attack, Shirou tackled Caster to the floor saving Caster from the full blunt of the attack but it still manage too graze his back.

"You have my thanks, Shirou," Caster said, her right hand at the back of his head. "But I hope you're not you are not using this moment to get lucky."

"O-of course not!" Shirou protests but his reddening face works against his case as he is lying on top of Caster with his head resting at the cleavage of her ample bosom.

"Tsk!" Hovering the sky with her trusted steed, Rider click her tongue seeing the enemy servant still lives lamenting on her mistake of altering her trajectory after seeing that person tackling Caster. Her moment of hesitation as the death of the boy would gravely sadden 'her" will now comeback at her.

"What are you waiting for? Crush-"

*pweew*

"Aaaaaaaah!"

Caster shoots a gandr curse on Shinji's book the moment he regain composure seeing the tides suddenly turned into his favour.

 _Hmmmmm..._

Caster shifted her gaze to Rider who is frozen in shock while not lowering her guard down and prepare to use 'it' if worst comes to worst considering her master is still on top of her enjoying the moment.

"What do you think you're doing you stupid servant!"

Shinji rants when Rider suddenly jumps to his location with eyes closed.

"Stop wasting ti-"

*thud*

Rider strikes Shinji's neck before looking back at Shirou helping Caster to stand.

* * *

"Looks like the fight is over," Lancer said noticing that the bounded field set by Caster and Rider vanishes. "Guess I have to take my leave then. Anzus!"

Using the sparks created from the friction of his spear to the concrete floor, Lancer sends a fire ball headed to Saber's master location only to be block by a clearly pissed knight.

Mordred is still in fighting position remained still as she saw Lancer escape . "Is it okay to let that dog leave?"

"Indeed the Hound of Chulann is a formidable opponent but we need to quell the chaos brought by Caster and Rider's fight."

* * *

"Emiya-kun," a clearly pissed off Rin sat across the table of the Emiya house hold.

Hour after the decisive battle with Rider. Right across the table is Shirou. On his left is his servant Caster sipping tea not minding the furious twin tail. On his right is a silver haired nun with chest larger than her own pitiful one.

"She's just lucky that all nutrients go to her chest so stop comparing already!"

And beside the nun stood the servant Rider. The very same Rider they ought to defeat is there next to him.

"Just what is the meaning of this?"

"There's a very good explanation for this, Tohsaka."

A very nervous and scared Shirou look to his left and asked via eye contact for assistance from his lovely and kind teacher and servant only to be given the cold shoulder by said servant. Looking at his right though was a mistake of a lifetime as he is met by a sadistic smile from this fake nun that proceeds to cling into his arm.

The atmosphere quickly turned chilly as even Rider and Archer who is on the roof had the urge to flee.

 _Did I made the wrong choice, Sakura?_

Rider contemplate as she look at the red headed magus she place all of her hopes on

* * *

*F/D*

* * *

Garan na dou, two years after Shirou's tenure at the Clock Tower and six years after the end of the Grail War.

"Touko, you called for me?"

Entering a very shady and protected place, a woman in her early thirties with long black hair, wearing a traditional and very expensive kimono opened the door of her former work place only to see her former boss with brown hair and is now sporting a bobcat hairstyle staring at the tattooed back of a topless unknown red haired individual with sparkly eyes. Oddly enough, the tattoos on the individual's body is giving of a faint glow.

"Ah! You're here, Shiki," Turning around, she saw her husband waving at her and his sister with an annoyed look.

Looking back and forth from the two and her former employer, Shiki made the smartest move.

"Bye,"

*slam*

"Eh?!"

The door slam shut, breaking Touko out from her trance.

* * *

*F/D*

* * *

Aaaaaaaannd cut.

With that, the chapter ends.

In contrast to the fate route, Rider survive the fight-

"Asshole! You just did that to surround me with women with breast bigger than mine!"

-and Shirou's servant did not unleash their noble phantasm. Assassin who appeared last chapter replaced Rider for very first servant to hit the bucket.

"I demand retribution!"

"Nee-san,"

"Let her be killed by Berserker! My Archer should survive that monster!"

"Nee-san!"

 _Time to use the technique Luvia-san taught me._

*thud*

"Please continue,"

*drag*

The blackening/altering of saber when her ahoge falls is an injoke reference to an episode in Carnival Phantasm where a very pissed saber pulls her ahoge out and turned alter.

On a side note, Caster Scathach is not the same as the Caster Scathach-Skadi even if they have the face and class. Staff wielding Caster is the caster class of the Lancer Scathach that is 100% of Irish lore/Ulster cycle while wand wielding Caster is the mash up her and Skadi. A combination of Irish and Norse lore on their similarities and whatnot. Afaik, even their data on FGO states they are not the same so that is my stand on that issue. For the staff as a weapon, since she was not fully named yet when we started the story, we opted to the staff similar to Cu caster.

For this story, we opted to not use any OC as _much_ as possible so Ciel is the very same one from the nasuverse connected to that other series. Jeanne's entire crew are all the same ones from Apocrypha's black faction. sadly they kick the bucket off screen. Same goes for Touko who was referenced in both zero and heaven route, Shiki and her husband and the sister of Shiki's husband. The ruler for the third group consisting of demigods is the same from the extela series. For the master, most of it will still be characters from the nasuverse but might use one time ocs if we cant find a right match.

The Saijou on the previous chapter is the very same one the is on strange fake and prototype.

Servant Profile:

Class: Caster

True Name: Scathach

Alignment: Neutral Good

Attribute: Star

Strength: C

Endurance: A

Agility: A+

Mana: C

Luck: D

Personal Skill:

░░░░░░ ░░ ░░░ ░░░░░░░ ░░░░░░: A+

God Killer: B

Primordial Rune: A

Class Skill

Magic Resistance: A

Divinity: B

Double Class: C

Territory Creation: A ➡️ Ex

Noble Phantasm:

░░░░ ░░ ░░░░: Anti-Army A+

░░░ ░░░░ ░░░░░░░░░░░: Anti-Unit B+

For the review, likes and follow, thank you.


	9. Medusa

Fate Divergence

Medusa C-S Exclusive

* * *

A/N:

Narration

"Talk"

 _Monologue_

*sfx*

Brief summary:

1\. Shirou pursue Shinji

2\. Saber fought Lancer

3\. Caster fought Rider and Assassin

* * *

F/D

* * *

"Open my path to the land of shadows," the red haired magus chants as he took on a striking pose Lancer's too well familiar with. The white spear he wields turned crimson as more prana is poured into it.

 _That spear... it has a similar design to mine and Setanta. Unlike the imitations and illusionary blade thus far, this one is the real deal._

"It's not wise to ignore me Lancer,"

*swish*

*clang*

Using my free hand, I summoned one of my spears and block vertical strike coming from the Saber class servant of the red haired magus.

"You have a remarkable master," I said as I once again shifted my focus to her.

 _Truly remarkable. In my time as a servant, this is the only time I saw a master fought alongside their servant. Though the one trick pony homunculus of Jeanne's faction was fascinating. The bravery he displayed mirrored to the Heroic Spirits that he carries. Even going as far as turning into the dragon Fafnir but this magus who is 100% human-_

"Lancer, are you listening?"

Breaking free from her deep reminiscence of the encounter they just had with Shirou Amakusa's faction, the witch of Dunn Scaith look at her devious master that looks a lot younger than her actual age.

"I'm sorry master," Lancer said as she fixed her long flowing hair and shifted her gaze from her pouting master to the rising of the sun. "I was just contemplating on our huge lost against Amakusa's faction.

"Heh? Are you really thinking of our defeat and not that student of yours?"

"It's true that I am a bit bothered to see Setanta as a Berserker but I expect nothing less from this grail war. At the very least he fought valiantly to the end. He stay true to his legend and died with a smile especially against the enemy Lancer and her master.."

"Ho-ho~ well I don't mean that rabid dog but do listen to my ramblings for a while."

"I understand. "

"There was once a magus, a third rate magus. He was expected to be the second magus killer even though he hardly killed anyone at that point. He did not possesses the crest and magic of the first. On the contrary he only utilize the most basics of basics magecraft. Yet the Queen took notice of his unique abilities and mastery of the mundane and even the most useless magecraft of all, grandation air and utilize him to her hearts end. Truly a third rate magus he is."

"... you seem to hold great admiration to that magus, master."

I wonder why, as master describe that person, his image became more vivid. Before the spear was unleashed, he fought us with blades that have the cursed property of my spear. Truly magnificent.

"Why of course. During his time in the clock tower he was hounded mostly by nobles who wished to prove them selves and some of the families that was killed by his foster father. Yet by using only the basics and using common weapons unfitting to a magus proves them right even without shedding blood. Not that he can't but didn't want to. While acting under the Queen's orders, he became known as the Red devil and even the Queen's thousand blades, a named to be feared even by dead apostles."

Looking at the same scenery as Lancer, her master dance joyfully at the limited space they had at top of the tower of Tokyo.

"It was when he assisted my sister and her servant Saber to America that he truly cemented his fame not only he defeated the modernized Clan Calatin, a special group possessing forge noble phantasm said to exceed that of the original, he also was responsible for retiring half of the true and fake servants summoned in that war. I hardly believe my sister when she told it to me before but seeing those and how he fights along side Saber verified it. He may not be strong enough to fight a servant all by himself, but given him the opportunity and he will be able to defeat one."

"Are you in case insinuating that the magus we fought earlier was a student of mine?"

"And yet you have him in you mind as of recently, correct?"

"..."

"You know, aside from those mundane magics, he also utilize runes at its maximum capacity. Mind you that his method is similar to yours. A Primordial Rune."

"..."

"He-he, I did not know you have that cute side as well Lancer."

"I-It is true I am curious especially the white spear of his that resembles mine but master, for the life of mine and the length I've live thus far, I have no recollection of having him as my students. Ever." Lancer replied as a mater of fact ignoring the mental note that she had that the red haired magus have all the qualities she wants for a student.

"True, even the memories I've seen did not include of him and yet..."

"And yet what master?"

"And yet you look at him fondly."

"..."

"Aaaaaaallllssssoooooo the way you look at him and his servant Saber is fascinating for someone who claim of not knowing him."

It's true... upon seeing his face, my heart skip a beat and upon seeing him fight along side Saber brought up emotions that I haven't felt a long time ago but I don't even remember being his servant. The king of heroes and even Setanta remembered but I didn't.

* * *

Emiya estate.

"I had it!" Saber said in frustration as she stood up.

*step step*

"Where are you going, Saber?" Bazett asked as she entered the dining area and at the same time blocking Saber's path. Her wet hair and small towel on top says that she's fresh out of the shower after the regular sparring session she had with the master of the house.

Seeing that her master has yet to return to her side to cook for her or ask her to train means he's with 'her' again.

"To the dojo and to give Shirou a piece of my mind."

*sigh*

"Calm down Saber," Bazettt said, not trying to hide her irritation. "It's been a while since she trained with Shirou, the very least until the grace period ends, let her have this."

"Bazett, exactly what do you mean 'It's been a while'? As far as I know, they only started to train right after our encounter with your former servant."

Bazett knot her eye brows as she contemplate on how she is to deliver that piece of information she knew of Lancer but luckily, she's there.

"Can't you say something, Ayaka-san?"

Ayaka Sajyou, a woman with shoulder length brown hair and a medium frame eye glass drops the tea she was enjoying and loom back at the frustrated servant.

"Your majesty,"

"W-what is it?"

Saber being reminded of her status was taken aback.

"Being Gwain's former master-"

"Geh!"

Saber receive a powerful blow as she was being reminded one of her former and loyal knight, Saber stood still from her spot with her head down.

"I came to realize that Knights of the round table tend to be stubborn to a fault."

"..."

"Yet they do know how to conduct themselves properly."

"Urk!"

Receiving a fatal blow, Saber lumps into the ground.

"Thanks, I owe you one,"

"No worries, I'm used to it already," Ayaka replied with one eye close and the other looking at the fallen king of knights.

"But seriously Saber, she's you so try giving her a break."

"I know that already," Saber replied yet still remain in her spot. "But I am Shirou's servant, not her!"

"What I mean is that she's your version, the servant Shirou accidentally summoned for the fifth grail war. The version of you that fought with the King of Heroes in his Archer class.

!

Upon hearing this, Saber gets alarmed. The King of Heroes Shirou defeated in this war is not the same King of Heroes she vaguely remembers during the fourth war. And yet here is Bazett saying this outlandish thing all of a sudden.

*sigh*

Sensing the 'as dense as Shirou' living Berserker with muscles for brain of a woman is about to waste all of her effort, Ayaka quickly dash to the exit of the room.

"Upon destroying the grail, her version of you returned to the tree Sir Bedevere left you as he cast the holy sword back to the lake. She on the other hand that temporary cling to her life and dreams of seeing that person once more left that place. With the sword and sheath gone, the spear reacts to her will and prolonged her life. Because of that, she was able to age normally until she reached that figure. It was not until Sir Bedevere returned the Holy swordto her and her seeing the young Shirou before the start of the fourth war that she was able to pass on.

"That's absurd!"

"You say that but this is not the normal grail war that we are familiar with."

"... Gaaaaaaaaah!"

With frustration after frustration that build up within Saber, she , out of pure fury pulled her ahoge and a black aura burst out like a tall tower of light that can be seen as far as Ryuudojii Temple.

* * *

F/D

* * *

Emiya residence,

"So care to explain this, Shirou?"

After the fight with Rider, Rin entertain the fake priest and some of the enforcers the church sent as a part of her duty as the owner of the land.

 _That Shirou! How dare he just leave like that. At the very least Marisbury had the audacity to show his face before leaving! Seriously, I took my eyes of him for a moment and what do I got? He's with a new woman! Just how many women are you going to woo before you're satisfied?_

"Well..." Shirou hesitates as he lightly scratch his cheek. "The truth is-"

"Stop! I got the feeling I will need a lot of energy for this," the resident tsundere interups as she points her index finger at this dense excuse of a human being.

"In that case, I 'll escort you-"

"Not needed,"

"Eh?"

Looking at the two new invaders and this hopeless excuse if a master, Rin takes matter to her own hand before she get covered by this forest of big boobs.

"I'm staying here, go fetch me a suitable room,"

"Uhm... Tohsaka-san?"

"Just do it!"

* * *

Rider Flashback:

 _A wish on the grail... even someone like me have a wish. A wish I kept sealed in my heart as the gods toyed with our fate. Turning back the hands of time wouldn't change anything. It will just relive my life on that island._

Even I have a wish for the grail. Being summoned here is evident enough.

"Care to join us, Rider?" seeing my stiff body looking out of the window, Sakura called me.

Matou, Sakura, my real master. While possessing a kind soul, fate gave her a heavy burden to be one of the master's participating in this war.

Being one of the first servants to be summoned gave me enough time to familiarize my self to the current world that my master lives. A world free from the whims of the Gods.

Within those period of time, I saw her been mistreated by this worm of a magus that would certainly make Hades proud. Every now and then, that worm forced Sakura to endure something that cannot be called as training. With each parasites, Sakura had to endure being tortured and defiled by that good for nothing seaweed of a brother of hers.

Within those week, Sakura endured all hardship while maintain her gentle smile to those around her. The only solace for all of those misfortune is the small time she spends with that red haired magus. It was only that time, when misfortune sneaks once more to cause her grievance that she finally yield to that seaweed. The red haired magus as expected was chosen as a master to fight for the grail. Seeing the mark on his hand confirm her worst fear.

"From now on, I am your master,"

The seaweed said just after he defiled Sakura once more. And he was not just satisfied in doing it but he also had me watch the whole thing. This bug that is a poor excuse of a human.

"I'm not a weakling like Sakura," he jeered as held that small book containing the command seal he took from Sakura.

"We need to set up our camp." The seaweed continues. "The school is the perfect location. Those fools will be glad to offer all their energy so I can win."

"Are you sure you want me to set up a hunting ground there, master?"

"Are you deft? What a useless servant. Use that small brain of yours and pay attention."

"Yes, master,"

"And I have a perfect target for you." He continuously sneered as he continues his machination. "We can leave Tohsaka for last but first..."

 _And thus my feeding began._

My first actual target was the captain of their archery club. Right after school, I ambushed her into a corner and suck her energy until she fainted. From then, I began feeding off some of the students and teachers my seaweed of a master held a grudge over.

To cover our tracks, he also had me go into the city where I drained energy from one location to the other. During those period, I was able to feed on them until some died.

It was also around that time that the red headed magus began making his move. Seeing... no, knowing those eyes similar to those foolish heroes of old, I'd expect him to march towards his demise after I took a small amount of energy from Sakura to lure this foolish and reckless magus. His behavior was put on hold by the tenacity of that other magus he is with. By sending the Servant Archer, she makes sure that I am out of range to launch a sneak attack to the magus as he retreats with Sakura..

"How dare he!"

Returning back to the worm and seaweed's mansion the day after my encounter with Archer, I saw him throw tantrum right after his proposal for an alliance with the red haired magus was rejected. Which is a better decision as this seaweed has no intention of honoring the truce from the start.

"Rider, those fools thinking they manage to weaken your seals. We'll show them who's who." He said with a tone of insanity. "Just you wait Tohsaka and you as well Emiya. I'll have you regret your actions towards the great me. Ahahahaha."

The next day however, the red head magus did what is expected. Truly an honorable man albeit stupid at that. The same stupidity that the gods love to play with.

"But how?" The red head magus asked as the bounded field activates and starts draining energy from all living thins inside of the campus.

"Hahahahaha! You're so naive Emiya," seaweed mocks him as I am ready to strike. "Do you really think I would let you just turn down my bounded field just like that? Naive, I tell you.""Hahahahaha! You're so naive Emiya," Shinji mocks him as his servant is ready to strike. "Do you really think I would let you just turn down my bounded field just like that? Naive, I tell you. Naive!"

 _I'm sorry Sakura,_

"Rider, go teach him a lesson!"

Seaweed ordered as I engage the opponent. With the difference in strength, the fight didn't last long. He manage to hold his ground for a while which is admirable.

But humans without the help from gods whim can't fight against a servant.

"What was it again about me being weak compare to other servants?" I ask, my lips close enough to the back lobe of his ear to feel my breath while having him in a nelson lock.

"Rider give him a slow death," Shinji said jovially. "Suck him dry! But make sure you do it slowly so he can regret his actions."

"Arg!" The magus squirm as I bare my fangs to his neck and begun sucking him.

 _I'm going to do it slowly. Please use your command seal to summon your servant._

!

*swish*

*thud*

*crash*

With the feeling of impending doom, I toss the red hair magus aside as I evade the attack of Archer

 _Just barely, but did archer just aim at the both of us?_

I temporary look at my cowering Master before shifting my gaze to the enemy servant.

 _There's no doubt that he initiallly wish to eliminate the both of us._

"Hiiiii! Rider do something quick!"

Truly, this seaweed is a mockery compared to someone like Sakura's beloved.

"You did a good job holding your place."

Archer said as he assist the fallen master.

"I'm fine, just focus on fighting her." Shirou shrugs Archer's assist as he walk weakly near the exit.

Seeing the two of them side by side, there's a semblance between the two but I need to focus more on this fight.

The fight escalate from the roof top up the second floor. By then, the bounded field was disabled and Caster enters the fray.

"Mind if I joined you?" Caster said in a cool tone. Landing beside her master, she quickly readies her staff.

"tsk! Rider, we're out numbered. Do your job as a proper servant once in a while will you?!"

"Yes Master,"

 _It would be nice if I can at least take one servant out._

By removing the cover in my eye, I was able to release one of my abilities on them. Namely, the mystic eyes of petrification. The two servants were able to shiled their masters from my sight or to be exact Archer quickly took his master and hid behind Caster even before the blindfold fell.

Using those small window of opportunity when at least one is immobile, I unleash to them my noble phantasm.

* * *

"Rider,"Caren called out.

Breaking free from her deep thought, Rider look at her new master. The silver haired nun that act overly familiar with Sakura's Shirou.

"Yes, master?"

"Can you wash the dishes?"

 _From a kind master, to a cowardly pathetic excuse of a seaweed. My new master seems sensible but she has an air similar to that of my elder sister Stheno._

"Is that all?" I ask as I forced my self not to tremble from those memories I had with them.

"Yes, you're free to do what you want as long as you did not cause any trouble."

"I understand."

"Weeeeell, you can even seduce and pick the cherry of the land lord. Just try not to cause to much noise."

"I..."

I trailed off as I look at Caster who is still quietly drinking her tea.

"Sorry to disappoint you, Caren" Caster said with a much colder tone than when we fought. "But my dense as a brick and **solely** devoted to me Master won't be graduating yet."

"Such a shame," though my master said in a sorrowful tone, her eyes are saying something different. She must have noticed my action and misread them.

 _I am not interested in him. He's Sakura's beloved person. If anything, I must do my best to make sure he leans toward her._

* * *

At the church's underground cellar, Kirei Kotomine stood with his back facing the exit.

"Kirei, how is the progress of the war?"

"Two servants already fall if we consider the outcome earlier."

"Tsk, this is taking too long. Just say the word and I'll end this farce." The man replied with a smug. "I don't know who that caster servant is but I will not let that Saber walk around wearing her face."

"Haste makes waste my king." Kire replied ad he drags a pathetic and beaten seaweed further into the cellar. "But in any case, I brought us some assurance. Make sure he don't die quickly."

* * *

Late at night at the Emiya compound, three servants gathered.

"Is there a reason that you've gather us here, Caster?"

Archer is the first to speak his mind knowing Rider at this point would usually keep her thought to her self.

"I can't believe you've grown to an unsociable person, Archer," Caster speaks with air of familiarity.

"Rider, ignore the grumpy old man. Here, let's drink under the beautiful light of the moon."

Caster called with an arm holding a cup of sake stretched towards Rider.

"I don't drink," Rider replied yet never the less, she still sat beside Caster.

*sigh*

"Very well," Archer replied in defeat. Taking the cup of sake Rider ignored and sitting beside Rider.

"So what do you want?"

"Archer, how broken is the holy grail of this war?"

 _The grail broken? What are they talking about?_

"You are the Caster class, so isn't this your specialty?"

"Archer, I am not referring to whatever that is trapped within the grail. I am asking the opinion of Alaya's Counter guardian.

 _Counter guardian? Him?_

"Expect for the worst. If this grail can summon someone like you that is supposed to be unsummonable in this timeline means the Grails is accessing a different archives of heroic spirits. The fact that gaia even allows your very existence is a miracle.

...

"Frankly speaking, this is more of a dream to me."

 _A dream... i guess for all of us this is just a dream after the war ends_

"The world's evil may have allowed the summon of anti heroes like Rider but it should not be that broken to summon someone that is still alive.

 _Eh? Alive? Is he refering to Caster  
_

"Do you plan to tell Rin?"

"Would it make a difference? Under normal circumstances, Shirou Emiya's servant should be the King of knights. Heck even the red tryran of an emperor with an umu verbal tick, that shinsengumi captain that cough blood regularly or even her sister are more likely to be summoned that you."

"Well considering the mediums used for my summoning..."

"Even with the two to one ratio under the circle, that should not be enough to overturn that sheath that's been inside of him for ten years."

"Actually, that's three to one in my favor."

"I doubt that earring counts."

"I guess seeing one of those is enough, huh?"

"And yet you still deliberately used it knowing I am watching."

"It's called having both your hands tied, Faker."

"Whatever you say, eternal witch of the land of shadows."

* * *

At a high class hotel, a certain treacherous knight is doing all her best to emptied the pocket of her master.

"Waiter, more!" Saber ordered as she asked for her xth plate by now.

 _Haaah... I just hope Olga don't grow as rowdy as her..._

"Damn that Lancer! This is all that magus fault!"

 _Again, whatever the problem is, she's bound to take her frustration on Shirou._

"That idiot!"

 _Should I try once again?_

"Are you sure you're not just in love with Caster's master?"

And thus began an hour long of bashing that Marisbury regretted as his servant goes on and on the good aspect of the young lad.

* * *

Rider Flashback:

"..."

After the damage we caused on Sakura's school, my seaweed of a master went into hiding at the nearby city. As I stay back at the mansion, the seaweed is given free reign to use the worm's servant assassin.

To make our movement more conspicuous. It was assassin that assault random individuals using the same modus I once deploy when gathering prana. While he is protecting the seaweed at day, he is diverting all of their attentions as I slowly made new Fuyuki my hunting ground

 _But all change after that unexpected encounter._

"Shall we dance?" Lancer asked with a grin on his face.

"..."

Though I survive my fight against Lancer, he saw what I am doing and left just like that after receving an order from his master. After 2 day however... It was only two days after my encounter with the servant Lancer that all hell break loose.

"Haaaah... wheeeze..." Shinji pants and he is now looking at his pursuer who chases him up to the roof top. "Quite persistent are we, Emiya?"

"Give up, Shinji! Remove the seal!"

"Ahahahahahaha! You blind, Emiya?" Shinji said. "I have the advantage here, why would I surrender to the likes of you? RIDER!"

With the book in his hand, he wasted one command seal to summon me fight against that person just like how the gods used humans to fight for them, this lowlife seaweed wasted an important command seal so that I would fight in his stead against his fellow human and not an enemy servant.

"Go teach Emiya whose in charge here!"

*swish*

*zoom*

*clang*

I threw my spike at him that was timely countered by Caster bursting out from the fire escape.

She's here, the servant that acts overly familiar with Sakura's beloved.

From there the aerial battle from tower to tower between two servants escalates as they fought until they reach back at the top of the building.

H _ow exactly is she a caster class servant? With the way she glide in the wind is one thing but she is forcing me in the defensive._

Caster presses me hard on close quarter combat while I distances myself from her so that I can use my spikes.

*swoosh*

*thud*

*crash*

My Spike latches on to Caster's staff and then proceeds to pull Caster in a circular motion, midair before tossing her to the middle floor the building Shirou is in.

"-RIDER!"

It looks like its feeding time. Licking my lips, I activate my boundary field, Blood forth Adromida. To think that I will be using it once again for him. The same field I used to protect the home of mine and my sisters before.

What is she planning? Even under the main seal, she would not be able to deactivate it unlike last time.

In a kneeling position of the building floor where Caster was thrown in, and her staff planted into the floor with her right hand supporting it. Caster then began writing letters into the air using her left index and middle finger that gave a faint glow in succeeding order while chanting "Thurizas-Isa-Gebo-Raidho-Jera-Algiz!"

"What?!"

At the outskirt of New Fuyuki City, four pillars of light burst forth, one from the north, one from the west, one from the east and one from the south. In addition to the four pillars of light, all of the seals placed by Rider and the Blood colour Bounded Field slowly turned from red to blue.

"H-how?"

I muttered beneath my breath as I watch my fort turned from red to blue. No mere mortal can do these. Heroic spirits or not unless she is from the age of the gods.

"Haaaaaaah...haaaaah...haaaaa..." Caster breathes heavily as she supports herself with her staff.

"What's the matter?" I asked, with a victorious smirk. "Tired already?"

She may had inverse my seal but it still consumed a lot from her.

*Swish*

*Zoom*

*Thud*

Though Caster evaded the stake flying at her, she was not able to follow through a counter attack thus she receive a powerful kick to the stomach that sends her flying to the next building.

 _I need to finish this quick._

"Anzus!"

*Zoom*3

*Thud*

In a similar fashion to my' earlier move, Caster sends multiple fireball at me as I charge to her direction and uses the timing when she evades to deliver a somersault to my chin with a smirk etched on her face. The force of the attack sends me back to the top of the Hyatt tower's roof deck.

*Bam*

*Thud.*

As I crash into the tower's water tank, Caster drop next to him in a kneeling position.

 _I'll use thus opportunity while she did not fully use the capabilities of my stolen fort._

!

*Swish*

Sensing danger, Caster quickly pushed her master.

"Zabaniya!" a voice that came from the edge of the building said and a red arm is seen approaching Caster.

*Thud*

*Swish*

"Anzus!"

*Thud*

*Bam*

With quick reflexes, Caster plants her staff to the ground and uses it as leverage to evade assassins attack and at the same time counter the two enemy servant.

 _Unless you have that blasted helmet, an assassin's presence concealment is nothing within this fort._

"Hyahahahahahaha!"

That seaweed enjoying near victory of something that he runs away from most of the time.

*klank*

"Caster!"

"Do you see that Emiya?" seaweed called with an air of superiority. "Ready to say farewell to your servant?"

"Trace on,"

Shirou projects a black bow on his right and an arrow on his left.

 _What is he planning?_

"Exactly what do you think you're doing, Emiya?"

"Exactly what it looks like,"

*swoosh*

*swoosh*

*swoosh*

Shirou fires three arrows diagonally downwards to the enemy servants only to be evaded by them.

"Ha! Ahahahahaha! Futile! FutileI I tell you Emiya, Futile! Ahahahahahaha!"

 _He deliberately shoot knowing I can evade that strike. Don't tell this this is...  
_

*swish*

*zoom*

*tip*

*tap*

*thud*

*Bam*

Caster swings her Staff at the both of us with me backing out near my pathetic master and Assassin defending only to be sent flying by a follow up elbow trust.

 _If she is anything similar to my sister then surely._

*scrible*

"Isa"

"Gah!"

!

 _I knew it! It is an elaborate trap they set that instant._

"Hah!" Caster tip the scribble near her foot and activate a field in conjunction to the runes inscribe in Shirou's arrows that paralyze Assassin that landed within the perimeter of where the arrow landed. She then stretched out her right arm and with a single yell, four menacing red spears materialize and flies and trust itself to the immobile Assassin. Killing him instantly.

 _Damn! She's not like my elder sister Stheno, she's worst. The presence I've felt earlier is provably God Slayer she prepared in case I interfere._

"Hiiiiiie!" seaweed squeal like a little pig that he is and fell from his feet and quiver as Caster make a shish kebab on Assassin.

*swoosh*

*clang*

Shirou fires another arrow aimed at Rider by taking opportunity of the situation only for said arrow to be parried and destroy by Rider.

 _I won't make a redux of that._

"R-Rider! What are you waiting for? S-smash them!"

I remove my blind fold and look at Shirou only to be blocked by Caster, paralyzing her.

 _It won't last long but it's all the time I need._

Rider then proceed to stab her neck.

 _I'm sorry Sakura_.

"Bellerophon!"

*zoom*

"Caster- ack!"

Before Rider's attack, Shirou tackled Caster to the floor saving Caster from the full blunt of the attack but it still manage too graze his back.

Due to the damage I receive, I am not as fast as I uses to be. Targeting just Caster would be difficult but not impossible. If only he didn't shove her down. Truly a magnificent master that is worthy of Sakura.

"You have my thanks, Shirou," Caster said, her right hand at the back of his head. "But I hope you're not you are not using this moment to get lucky."

"O-of course not!" Shirou protests but his reddening face works against his case as he is lying on top of Caster with his head resting at the cleavage of her ample bosom.

"Tsk!" Hovering the sky with her trusted steed, Rider click her tongue seeing the enemy servant still lives lamenting on her mistake of altering her trajectory after seeing that person tackling Caster. Her moment of hesitation as the death of the boy would gravely sadden 'her" will now comeback at her.

Something change in the air, is she capable of counter attack even i that immobile situation?

"What are you waiting for? Crush-"

 _This time for sure._

*pweew*

Just before I could launch a secondary assault, Caster fires at the book that holds my contract.

 _...hmm if its them, maybe they could save Sakura from that worm_

"Aaaaaaaah!"

 _Hmmmmm... from the looks of it she still have something left on her sleeve. Better not waste this opportunity._

"What do you think you're doing you stupid servant!"

Seaweed continue to rant not knowing the real score of this fight.

"Stop wasting ti-"

*thud*

I strikes the seaweed's neck before looking back at Shirou helping Caster to stand.

"Care to explain, Rider?" Caster asked with less shock that her master.

Carrying this useless lump of meat onto my shoulder, I approach them with no hostility. In return, Caster deactivates my field.

 _At the very least before I fade away I must do this._

"I have to ask a favour out of you,"

"But before that..." the red haired magus said as he noticed my body slowly fading. "Can we help you with your current condition?"

"If you made a contract with her, I'm sure she'll last longer but..." Caster trail of as she thinks of an alternative.

"Forgive my rudeness," I said to him without minding Caster's defensive stance.

In one fell swoop, Rider quickly kissed Shirou and the lips. With tongue action included.

*thunk*

*click*

Caster's staff fell, her mouth open and an eye showing shock and hostility.

"With this, I have all the time I need." I said after taking a bit of energy from him.

 _I hope you will forgive me on this Sakura._

"And you are?" I ask as I look at the source of the clicking sound earlier. A woman in a nun's outfit with long wavy silver hair holding a small camera.

"C-Caren!"

"Well if you like, I can be her temporary master," Caren said with mischievous smile directed to Caster. "Isn't it a much better option than having the two of you as his meat slave?"

Though this nun have such an angelic smile, her monotone voice and eyes says otherwise as she wave a small camera to Shirou.

That smile of hers is similar to my sister Stheno when she is about to do something mischievous.

* * *

F/D

* * *

"What the-"

A very stunned Shiki said upon entering their former office. It's as if she entered a different dimension glossing over the fact that said office is within a bounded field. Is this even the very same office she goes to day after day? It's so neat and clean that the room is like sparkling in cleanliness.

"Morning, Ryogi-san." Greeted by the most likely culprit for this change. "Do you want some coffee?" the red head culprit of a magus asked.

*slam*

Shiki out right slams the door before reopening it once more to see if their office will revert back to normal.

*creak*

"Morning," the magus once again greeted.

 _Is this really the same one we fought yesterday?_

Turning back the hands of time to yesterday

After being introduced with Touko's acquaintance, a quick sparring session was conducted between the new guy and my sister in law.

*huff*

*wheeze*

"Shiki, why are you making that face?" Mikiya asked with a concerned look.

Considering the scowl I have right now, I guess there's no point hiding it.

"I can't see them properly. 'His' lines are obscure that heremind me of that man in the apartment."

"I see..."

Ending our conversation, we returned our gaze at the one sided fight they are how having. Ironically, the one in the offensive is at the disadvantage.

*clap, clap*

"Okay, that's enough warm up for you two," Touko said, gaining even our attention.

It may have been a warm up for this Shirou but I can't say the same for his opponent whose on the floor breathing heavily.

"I'll get you next time," Azaka replied.

Though it is as clear as day and night the difference of the two. The main fight is as absurd as I remember it.

"...And so I pray, Limited blade works!"

Using the seal he slowly put in place while Azaka is busy attacking him like a mad man, the magus activate a small bounded field within the former doll room. Appearance wise, nothing changes but the occasional blades that pop out from the entire room that he either uses as obstacle for us. To act as shield for attacks he failed to block and use as weapons to strike against us. For better or worst he does the most absurd thing to do, use the swords as live ammunition from the wall while using the swords in his hand as arrow to his bow. Looking back at his expression then and how he acts now reminds me of how Touko changes her personality when she wore her glasses.

"Is this not to your liking?" he ask as I sat on the sofa

"No-"

*Bam*

Before I could finish, the door burst open with a loud bang followed by my sister in law.

"You, training room, five minutes."

She declared to Shirou before closing the door.

Looks like she already forgot why he is here in the first place.

* * *

F/D

* * *

Aaaaaaaannd cut.

With that, the chapter ends.

Somehow, this is probably longer than usual and we'll try to maintain this new length as the story progress. Some concept from UBW and Heaven route are also being used but it will still follow the fate route/servant route similar to how the original anime did. Will use some but not all of it. To keep things rated t, snusnu scenes is implied to have transpired or mentioned as a form of narration and not the actual course of the event.

For Shirou's Limited Blade works, the concept was taken as an in between for sword barrel full open and UBW. Within the bounded field, Shirou is able to summon blades from his inner world onto the real world in any location/direction within the field that acts as an extension of himself.

Servant Profile:

Class: Caster

True Name: Scathach

Alignment: Neutral Good

Attribute: Star

Strength: C

Endurance: A

Agility: A+

Mana: C

Luck: D

Personal Skill:

░░░░░░ ░░ ░░░ ░░░░░░░ ░░░░░░: A+

God Killer: B

Primordial Rune: A

Class Skill

Magic Resistance: A

Divinity: B

Double Class: C

Territory Creation: Ex

Noble Phantasm:

░░░░ ░░ ░░░░: Anti-Army A+

░░░ ░░░░ ░░░░░░░░░░░: Anti-Unit B+

For the review, likes and follow, thank you.

Made some minor changes. Corrected some grammar and spelling err. V1


	10. Revelation in Gold 1

Fate Divergence

Revelation in Gold 1

Brief Summary:

-Recap chapter from Medusa's POV

-Shinji was delivered to Kirei

-Archer and Caster discuss the problem of the Grail along with Rider at top of the roof of the main house.

* * *

F/D

* * *

Emiya estate, Dining area.

 _There are a lot of difficult decision that were forced onto me ever since my first participation on a grail war_.

Shirou enters the dining room while Caren and Grey, an individual bearing a huge similarity to Arthuria waited outside. Wearing his known battle outfit. The black, white and gold patterned shroud of martin tailored similar to Archer, he looked at the place as if it'll be his last.

 _The first of many to come. Yet in this very table was where I made one of my most difficult decision._

* * *

"Shirou!" Saber burst into the dining area, screaming. After escorting caster and Caren to Illya's mansion, Saber sensed the presence of an enemy servant the moment she enter the estate. Considering that she could not sensed Lancer's presence intensifies Saber's fears that she quickly don on her armor and rushed into the dining area.

*BAM*

"Saber, do you really need to make a grand entrance?" Shirou asked as he scratch the back of his head. The unfortunate home owner look at the damage done by his servant.

Saber is dumbfounded. Her master is leisurely drinking tea and next to him is Ayaka who didn't mind the commotion as her whole attention is concentrated to the two visitor drinking tea with them.

"What is the meaning of this?" Saber asked as she points her finger to an enemy servant. The Lancer class servant they fought not too long ago. Saber started to sweat and hear heart began pounding faster than earlier.

"It really is not boring around you, Shirou," the enemy master giggles. "So shall we continue?"

"Continue? Is she negotiating an alliance?"

"Not exactly," Shiro said with a tense voice. From time to time, they can see that he is eyeing on the enemy Servant. "Take a seat saber."

"Hmmm okay..." Saber reluctantly replied as she seated next to Shirou while glaring at the enemy servant in front of her.

"As I was saying," Manaka began. "This revive grail war uses an upgraded version of the fate system taken from Chaldea. By incorporating the anomaly that **he** added on the greater grail during the 5th war, it made possible to summon servants not bounds by this worlds' rule while their existence fundamentally weaken this reality's hold on to itself little by little.

The king of heroes as a caster class but had the memories of his archer class that just died in his confrontation with another you. An altered child of light that is the wish came true of a certain thot of a tyrant and my lancer, a different soul of Scathach from a fallen archive, a world where humanity and all were incinerated were the best sample of this.

"We already have that hunch," Ayaka said grimly. "Our Saber and Lancer duo are proof of that. They can even temporarily entered an altered state just by removing their ahoge. So what do you really want from us, onee-chan?"

"You're no cute at all," Manaka replied with a smile. A smile so fake that even Bazzet would be able to tell. "Let's move to the Rulers then.

As you know when the rulers recruit you, they acts as the lesser grail that houses the spirits of the servant their faction defeat. Along with them are the memories and identity of the servants had before dying.

But the interesting part here is that the three homonculi bodies duped from the Einzbern that houses the spirit of the rulers are also the very fragments of the new greater grail. A new means to prevent the same corruption of the previous greater grail. That is the reason why there will be grace period every now and then. To ensure and clense the spirits going into the ruler. In case the ruler servant perish, the remaining rulers would get a glimpse of the ruler's last moment as trigger to start the next phase until one faction remain for an all classic grail war.

"... I don't like where this is going..." Shirou said grimly. "Tell me, is the greater grail formed after two ruler servants are killed and all of the spirits of the deceased heroic spirits goes to the last ruler?"

"Yes," Manaka replied. "The only time it will not happen is if one of the ruler that passed was corrupted by any means. The ritual will be deemed as a failure as one by one the heroic spirits are returned to the root while cleansing process are being done. But there is a catch here. You can skip the traditional Grail war if the greater grail can grant thw remaining master's wish. There is also the option of activating the ritual by the spirits of one ruler and no lesser than seven heroic spirits inside your Ruler's body. However, the process is unstable that one need to use a seperate vessel to stabilize the ritual."

"Why didn't our Ruler, Shirou Amakusa told us that?"

"The only ones that know are the ones that device this new grail war." Manaka replied. "They were program with basic information of the grail war and will head to the nearest Layline by instinct when the two factions are eliminated. Then and there will the process of unifying all three fragments to form/summon the greater grail."

"And you're saying that your faction already has that alternative vessel?" Saber asked. Irritation quickly builds up as her master is checking the enemy servant 4 of 5 times already. She is right there beside him and his focus is on the enemy servant!

"Yes, in Mt. Fuji actually.," Manaka continue. "The final confrontation is there by the way as our faction started to transfer there from Tokyo. By defeating one more servant in your rank, we can enact the ritual. With the heroic spirits at hand, the access to the root is good enough to give way even for the ancient beasts of the earth. That is why I propose a deal."

"Continue,"

"Give me your Saber and I will hand you my Lancer,"

"Wh-what?!" Saber exclaim, slamming the table and rising violently with Excalibur in one hand. "You insolent-!"

"It is a win-win situation," Manaka said as she beam at Saber. A creepy sweet smile directed at her. What is more creepy here is that her eyes. There's no trace of joy in that eyes. "You can be with your beloved Scathach while I gain Saber for my use."

"Saber sit,"

"B-but Shirou?"

"What do you plan on doing with saber?"

"How about I join your cause if you agree on this trade." Manaka said, dodging Shirou's question. "Though it is prohibited for opposing masters to fight during the grace period and all faction would be penalize if a master or servant met an untimely demise, betrayal or changing side is allowed. Just like how Caster of Jeanne's faction betrayed them and join our group. I can do the same as well."

"I see..."

Fear began to build inside Saber. She knew that Lancer was the person Shirou loves. If given an opportunity, a good one at that, then won't this trade, this betrayal to her a good choice right? The enemy lancer is more well mannered, more well endowed and most of all, she has the affection of her master. An affection far greater to what he holds of her. Saber get the logic but for reasons far beyond her own comprehension, she can't and will not accept it.

"Onee-chan, what is you true intention?" Seeing something is still amiss, Ayaka asked.

"Hoho... very well," Manaka said as a sinister smile formed. "Just like how the fake assassin Sakaki was used as catalyst to summon the cursed arm old man from the mountain, I will sacrifice 'that' Saber to summon MY King Arthur.

"What are you saying? I am king Arthur!"

"You are King Arthur in this world Saber," Shirou said, knotting his eye brow and massaging his temple. "But you are not the King Arthur she wishes to have. Plain and simple. Lancer can also be an option bu it will not give her the Saber class servant she wants. Other wise she would have made the deal with Bazet. They purposely waited for her to leave before making contact via the Gate left during the fifth war, am I correct?"

"Yes but it is also difficult to have a decent discussion with that berserker woman," Manaka continue. Her smile ever present, "So how about it Shirou?"

"..." Taking a long look at Lancer, Shirou sigh. "Saber, Ayaka, get ready if things gets bad here."

"Eh?"

"What?"

Both Manaka and Saber were surprise by Shirou's answer.

"Negotiation failed huh?" Manaka said with a satisfied look. She acts as if all things are within her expectations "But are you sure? If you reject my offer then I will order my Lancer to pump her self up with large amount of prana before our confrontation. By any means. I do hope you know where I am going with this."

"I am well aware of those means," Curling his hands to a fist, Shirou doesn't hesitate to openly show his hostility to the loli older sister.

"And you do know that Master's or anyone else are prohibited to harm the opponent's master during grace period, right?" she added. "Even ordering an enemy servant to commit suicide via means of hostages are taken to consideration here and that is because your father is so infamous of those kinds of method that such rule was added after all."

"Which is why I want to have a private talk with your servant first." Standing up, Shirou looked at Saber first giving her an it'll be okay look despite there are still some doubt in his eyes before going back to Manaka. "If that is alright with you."

* * *

F/D

* * *

It was 6 in the morning, Caren woke up in her room as she instantly noticed the huge difference from her previous accommodation. Turning her head to her right, she noticed the unconscious woman still sleeping while Rider is already gone in the room.

Hearing the sweeping sound from outside, she deduce that it was Rider's doing as she change to her clothes before going to the dojo.

"Ara-ara, is this the norm here?" Caren asked as she saw an exhausted Shirou lying on the ground while his head is resting on Caster's lap.

"You don't need to worry Caren," Caster replied with a mischivous smile matching that of Caren. "This is the norm exclusive only for me. So you won't be doing this even if you want to."

"Very well. Now regarding today's you know what," Caren's tone turned serious. "Will you also include Saber's master?"

"Shirou already contact them yesterday." Caster began as she softly brushes his hair. "IF they do not came by 8 then we will start."

After resting for a bit, Shrou, Caster and Caren head to the dinning room where they further discus things as they drink tea.

"But honestly Shirou," Caren said as she put sugar cubes and milk to her tea. "I expect you would sneak out last night and go to Rider's master's rescue."

"True, I did consider that but Caster made a compelling argument."

"So she force you to wield?"

"Something like that,"

"Shirou," Caster called while sipping her tea. Her eyes close as if delving onto something only she can understand. "Your schedule."

"I know, I know, my daily jog." Standing up followed by one last gulped of his tea, Shirou bid the two goodbye before dashing out of the room. With sligth stiff movements indicating his body is still sore from the sparring session.

* * *

9:30 AM. For all intend and purpose, Marisbury and Saber were called to the Master of this traditional Japanese home for an important meeting and yet and an hour and a half had pass since the promised time and he still yet to came back from his morning jog. Something that irk the treacherous knight once more and amused her Master further due to obvious reasons that itself make Saber a LOT more furious.

"Just where the heck is Shirou!" Rin, not Saber was the one to first explode. Not only does she was forced to wake up early but the food, the only saving grace of this place is still not prepared.

*Swish*

"Rider?" Rin jumps of her chair ready to pounce at the dense as rock spell caster only to see that it was Rider, holding a grocery bag that Shirou is supposed to buy."

*clap clap*

Clapping her hand twice, Caster stood up with an irritated expression. "We''ll worry about my idiot of a master for the time being. He is still alive so no need to worry on that so Rin, can you ask Archer to prepare this while we began our discussion."

"Heh! Don't tell me that coward master of yours suddenly chicken out?" Saber sneered while she rudely rock the chair she is sitting.

"Now, now," Caren intervene. "Why don't we start while breakfast is being prepared."

"Very well," Marisbury who kept his tongue for quite a while gave a sigh. "So Ms. Tohsaka, care to explain this first?" He began as he gesture his palm towrds the elephant in the room. "You did report to us that the situation was dealt with."

"Let me, Animusphere-sama," Caren said calmly. "I am Caren Hortensia of the church. Due to the unexpected outcome of yesterday's fight, I became Rider's master.

"Aaaaand how does that fit into your narrative? Isn't more advantageous to just hide her existence?" Saber sneer. "Bet it was that fool's idea."

"Anyway," Caren shrugs Saber's comment off. "The previous master of Rider, Shinji Matou forced the ownership of Rider to himself from its original master, Sakura Matou.

"Erk..." Rin flinch as her mood darkens. The action was minuscule that only Caster noticed it.

"Caster manage to destroy the book containing the command seal that binds her to his bidding. With the contract severe, she opt for a compromise. We free her original master who is being groom to something sinister and she'll drop out of the war.

"Heh, as if we care of those dweebs predicament." Saber said coldly. "We are at war here! Get that to your thick skull especially that brain damage master of hers."

Caster comically doge her fiece stare that further infuriate the blonde knight.

"As much as I want to, but I agree with Saber," Marisbury said. "Unless Rider's master's condition is detrimental to the final result of the grail war, I don't see a prupose in us being here."

"In a way she can," Caster said grimly. "Don't you think so, counter guardian?" Turning her focus to the servant that is cooking them their food, Caster cast him meaningful smile.

"Watch it, witch," Archer replied to her smile coldly. "I am not above from disclosing your real identity."

"Go on, it won't change a thing even if they know of my real name. Would you like me to do it for you?"

"Archer, what is the meaning of this?" Rin who is wallowing in self pity quickly snap. "You divulge her identity? when?"

"sigh, I accidentally learned of her identity after I saw her make a shish kebab of Assassin." Archer replied as he put food on their plates before distributing it to all that is present. "I was planning to tell you after we went back to your place but that did not happened.

"Nice excuse there," Rin grumble knowing her servant had no intention to tell her at all.

"Though it is interesting to learn of a potential enemy servant's identity, let us not go astray from the original discussion." Marisbury interject.

"Very well," Rin slum back to her seat.

"I don't know the full specific, but the Elder Matou is conditioning Sakura to be the second lesser grail,"

With such revelation, Rin's eyes widen. "W-wait... the lesser grail is supposed to be prepared by the Einzbern. How would..."

"That's why I said I don't know the full specific." Rider replied. "All I know is that the Elder Matou insert a shard of the grail from ten years ago to Sakura. That shard along with the crest worms that had been there for a long time are starting to corrupt her." Rider further discus how Sakura slowly change during the period Shinji is hiding.

"..."With every words delivered, Rin pale further. Something Saber just noticed.

"And how is this detrimental?" Saber asked coldly. Her eyes focused on the nun. "Isn't that the norms to you magus?" She sneer as she took a glance on the resident Caster class servant and what seems like an amateur magus Rin. True it is a horrific thing but that is a norm to her from what she witnessed and what her mother had done before.

"This is where Archer's input comes," Caster takes a deep sigh and look at Archer knowingly.

"Wait wait wait wait!" Rin protest. "How would my faking an amnesia of a servant help at all?"

"Rin, I really have-"

"Shut it!" Rin spat, not even bothering to look at her servant.. "It is all on the goodness f my heart that I didn't push this issue. So don't push me or I will really use a command seal.

"Rin, there is a reason as to why Archer is tight lip of his Identity,"

"Heh! You've been acting like you know him so well. So care to give me a reason?"

"Simple," Caster pause before curling her lips. "Archer here is a heroic spirits from the future."

"Hmph what a lame... you-WHAT?!"

*Bam*

Marisbury almost choke on his tea, Caren's spoon fell to the ground and the chair Saber is rocking fell along with her. The topic that she rather not participate just came to a suddenly unexpected turn.

"And how can we expect that the both of you are not pulling our legs?"

Quickly standing up, Saber slams the table and bare her fangs closer to Caster.

"My Wisdom of the Hunted Grounds grant me the knowledge to know and I stake my Honor as the Queen of the Land of Shadows. Is that enough?" Caster asked.

"That doesn't mean-eh..." As realization dawns in that Caster just reveal her identity, Saber stiffens.

Rin's jaw drop and Marisbury's eyes shot wide while Caren just tilt hr head in confusion.

"Or would you like some proof?" taping the ground with her right foot, two blood red spear appear besides her. Spears similar to the one Lancer uses.

"Th-this is truly..." Marisbury who had been slowly digesting all the information murmur. "This is really a problem. By any normal means, it should be impossible for you to be summoned."

"So is her summoning really that problematic?" Caren asked innocently. "We do have a heroic spirit from the future here."

"The throne of heroes is outside the bounds of time," Archer explain. "I may have became a heroic spirits with my contract with Alaya in a far future but the very fact that I died before being summoned here. That fact doesn't change. That witch on the other hand is immortal in a realm outside ours. Unless the grail access a different archive or in the near future of this realm, the whole world ended, it should be impossible for her to be summoned."

"I see... so how does Shirou do it?" Caren mumbles.

"That is most likely related to the anomaly in the grail and luck. I lay all of my cards now," Caster stood. "Forgive this rudeness but it is time for me to fetch my master. Emiya, I leave the rest of the explanation to you." Casting a glance to Archer who turned pale, Caster gave her a wink.

"E-E-EMIYAAAAAA?!" Rin exclaim. Far from Sakura's fate, this is by far the greatest shock in her life.

Just as Caster activate her boundary field and turn invincible, all head including Rider and Saber whose movement was almost mechanical turned to Archer.

"Truly a pain in the ass, that witch." Archer placed a plate at Shrou's seat before sitting down with a more irritated look than usual. "The truth is, I really have an amnesi-"

The last tread of sanity broke from Rin as she took out a paper fan from who knows where and hit archer strong enough to sends him flying and ricocheted off the rooms ceiling and wall before sliding flat near Rin's Foot.

"Explain now archer," Rin said coldly as she proceed on stepping on the head of her servant with her right foot. "Or should I say Emiya-kun?"

"I really hate my E rank luck with woman." Archer groand. "I hope that idiot is suffering as well."

* * *

"Urgh..."

Slowly opening his eyes, Shirou found himself in a car driven by a familiar looking busty maid.

 _Now I did it this time... it will cost me more than a scolding._

"Ehehehe, I didn't expect you to wake this early, onii-chan."

Even though his body feel numb, Shirou tried his hardest to look at his left and right. At his left sat the flat version of the one driving. Flat but attractive nonetheless. At his right on the other hand is Berserker's master, Illya."

"Hooooh, to think you have that much strength to move" Illya said, her amusement overshadow the malice in her tone. "I underestimate you. Sella,"

"Yes, ojou-sama," the maid from his left said. With a snap from Illya's finger, Shirou felt someone struck the back of his neck as he saw his head falling to Illya's lap before falling unconcious.

* * *

F/D

* * *

Emiya Estate, Dining Area.

Six months passes since Shirou was ordered to have a joint reasearch on tracing. The end result is good according to Touko herself as she and her apprentice is able to trace objects that last more than a second. According to Touko, It is possible to recreate Shirou's tracing. Magus that are the best in structural analysis and strengthening can do it. Then again, those magus that actually mastered that mundane magecraft are rare. Touko after further improving her strengthening was able to trace a working electric fan that last more than six days while her apprentice who is new on the whole things was able to make a fan that last for 2 hours.

"Give this paper to the Queen." Touko said. "It holds all of the result and finding we got to make your ability usable by almost anyone. But implementing it would take a decade at the very least"

"That's good., Shirou breath a sigh of relief.

After that incident with the dead apostle, Shirou was prepared for the worst when Lorelei called for him. But to his surprise, there were no confrontation. Rather she order him to meet with the famed blue to figure out if his level of skill can be replicated or face the dreaded sealing designation which she said that she will lament for losing one useful pawn. A warning to Shirou that he will die if he is to confront her then and there.

"Guess no more sealing designation then."

"Not exactly," Touko said before puffing a smoke from her cigarette. "On the contrary, this paper would just make her to believe to slap a sealing designation on you the moment you give her this."

"Wait! Didn't our research proves others can do it as well?"

"Shirou, do I need to remind you that this is my 6th body after you came?" Touko asked in a cynical tone. "That's by far how suicidal tracing a noble phantasm is. I died less in confrontation you know."

"Sorry... but even so, projecting a noble phantasm was made possible. We came to that result as well."

"True but the requirement to do it is absurd." Flicking her cigar ash to the tray she traced, Touko crush it first before walking to Shirou. "You need to have the element or origin to do that." pointing her right index to his chest while her left put on her glasses. "It is possible to change ones element but origin is a different matter. And in your case, you have both. You are an incarnate of swords. For one to be close to your very achievements on noble phantasms, one must also be an incarnate. Do you know how rare is that?"

"I get it,"

"And you can even traced 'that',"

"That?"

"Shirou, for you to trace Shiki's katana with it's property attach," Touko's tone turned grim. "Forget Noble phantasm, to be able to imbude the property to sever death points is enough for you to be sealed. Even if the vessel of your eyes are rupturing when using that sword."

"I see..."

"Oh and before anything else," Turning her back to him. "Mikiya left a message."

"He did?"

"You already have the Key and the Gate all that is left is for you to learn how to use them."

"! Then that means..." Shirou's color suddenly pale. "In that case, I will take my leave then." Standing from his chair, Shirou took the research paper and put it in an envelop. "Thank you for taking care of me."

"Just make sure to keep 'that', your reality marble a secret." Touko warns him as she light a new batch. "I fear they will disect you considering all the things that you can do."

* * *

Aaaaaaaannnnd cut!

It's ALIVE once more!

Now then, truly sorry to those that were not please with the previous ch that takes on a first person view. An experiment we did to see how we can deliver using Emerald's format (similar to arc 2 of Emerald that uses Fate Divergence temolate) and a story/ch which is just like a recap episode to anime. More flashback and little progress before moving on to its next phase/season.

That aside;

Regarding Shirou's tracing ability, afaik origin is fix while element can be change. Our take in that is Avalon only change his element from X to sword. For Shiki's sword, from our limited knowledge on kara no kyokai and tsukihime, our take on it is when they are using their mystic eyes, a sort of field envelop or whatnot the user that make it possible for them to sever the death points with a touch. Similar to Asagami who use an external unseen force to bend things that she see. The field extend from Shiki's hand to the object she is holding to produce the same effect. If that is the case then theoretically Shirou can also copy the sword while it has the property to sever death line. As it is more of natural albeit psychic in nature and not a divine construct or made by fae, we make it possible for him to trace Shiki's sword and even knife with a cost of a heavy strain to his eyes to balance it.

Will also edit that mountain of word text errors of the previous ch at a latter date after finishing other stuff related to re-writting arc 3 ch4 of Emerald and RL work stuff. Such a shame as we plan on going for a triple release by easter but the draft of Emerald turned from a bunch of text that needs to be organize to have a concrete thought to a tabularasa.

Final note:

Though we reaaaaalllly want to withhold how the three set of story lines are connected as the farthest from the future and the not that far from the future give a sort of spoilers to the main story but that would be cruel and a jerkish move for us and it will make it more of an asspull move than anything else if done at the end so we included a modified scene from our initial concept of it being a dream until he reach his final destination for the epilogue.

Our fault on using Valvrave and This is us and the likes as temple/format on this story.

Servant Profile:

Class: Caster

True Name: Scathach

Alignment: Neutral Good

Attribute: Star

Strength: C

Endurance: A

Agility: A+

Mana: C

Luck: D

Personal Skill:

Wisdom of the Haunted Ground A+

God Killer: B

Primordial Rune: A

Class Skill

Magic Resistance: A

Divinity: B

Double Class: C

Territory Creation: Ex

Noble Phantasm:

░░░░ ░░ ░░░░: Anti-Army A+

Gae Bolg Alternative : Anti-Unit B+

For the reviews, likes and follow, Thanks!


	11. Revalation in Gold 2

Fate Divergence

Revelation in gold 2

Narration

"Talk"

 _Monologue_

*sfx*

* * *

Small summary

\- Manaka negotiate with Shirou

\- Archer explain the corruption of the grail

\- Shrou and Touko finishes their collaboration.

* * *

-F/D-

* * *

Inside a long luxurious car bound to Mt. Fuji, a man of Greek descent in his late twenties wearing a black coat and slacks sat at the far right corner as his right arm lean at the edge of the window while his left hand is holding a smartphone to his ears. Sitting beside him is the servant Saber of Karl's faction. And adjacent to them is a German man in his forties wearing a green coat. Next to him was his tall green hat and seated next to it is Jeanne's former servant Caster.

"I see," the Greek man sad as he made eye contact with the German gentleman. "Let's meet at the ritual ground then."

"Is that Manaka by chance, Arc-sama?" the German asked curiously.

"Yes," the Master called as Arc replied. "She called to officially declare that she betrayed us."

"Well that's sooner that what we expect,"

"True," Arc replied. "She is after all 'like us'. Her pursuit of the grail on the other hand is not like the nobles we recruit and sadly enough her goal is also not aligned to our end goal."

"We can use this betrayal to our advantage."

"No, The fail safe Ruler cast in case she betrayed us at the very last minute was dispelled," Arc said as he confidently look at the servant beside him. "I am guessing the Faker has a Noble Phantasm that is capable of doing it. Saber, what do you think? Can you handle two King of Knights and the Queen of Shadows? "

"Traitors are bad for civilization," the Servant Saber said, with one eye close and one eye half open that is looking straight to Caster. "It matters not who they are or how many they come. I will destroy them."

"Very well..." Arc replied in a satisfied tone before shifting his focus to the German Master. "It also goes with out saying that they will now know the truth Mr. Flauros. How you are connected to the theft of the Fate system and the murder of Lord Marisbury."

"It does not matter," the man called Flauros replied with a sinister grin. "What benefit would they get if they learned of my crimes. She was there when I killed that old fool and may know of our general plan but I am certain that she is not aware that we are the ones that rigged the grail in the fifth cycle by introducin mooncell's formula as trial phase for our own grail war? "

"True," Arc nodded. "And if we base from the Quantum realities I had observe before, the fifth war cycle where the grail is corrupted, no unexpected and documented extras take center stages and the beast of Calamity was not domesticated by Merlin as the ideal testing ground due it being more flexible that the fourth's origin wise and closer to the original time frame.

"Because the grail is more unstable in the fifth cycle compared to the forth due to its previous destruction," Flauros muses. "It is far easier to introduce anomaly here without triggering the Grail's system."

"We even rigged the King of Knights from being summoned as trial and the grail didn't do a thing."

"But because of that, his rate of survival further diminish with Avalon not working properly."

"Which is why we make sure that he, the other linchpin to our plan survive the war." Arc added. "It was very expensive all in all. To set up that museum, to bribe the school to have them go on a field trip and to have him draw 'that'. The pseudo-class card with the King of Knights in it just to revitalize Avalon's healing function until he reached the point where the three path diverge."

"The very same linchpin that is now fighting against us along side his true servant." Flauros mumbles outloud with a hint of irritation. "Who knew he would be a far bigger nuisance than his original."

"Well we fully under estimate his drive to be a Hero of Justice."

* * *

-F/D-

* * *

"Is this really necessary?" Archer asked in embarrassment not to his predicament but to his master's action.

Bound in a chair with rope with a lamp placed at the right side of the table mimicking an interrogation session seen on T.V, the counter guardian shifted his gaze from his interrogator to the spectator nearby.

"Shut it and explain," Rin said coldly.

"Very well. Where should I start..." Archer sigh in defeat. "I guess we can start first to my summoning.

Archer began

"Rin, as long as you use that gem as medium to summon your servant, 90 percent of the time it will be me that will answer your call. Do you know why?"

"Wait... gem... school grounds..." Rin mumbles as she had one hand to her chin and the other wrap to her side. " Emiya-kun is fated to be stab by Lancer at the school grounds."

"That's right. As long as the grail is corrupted and the incident of the fourth occur, Emiya Shirou is bound by fate to witness two servant fighting at the school grounds. Either or not it is from the child of light or a different servant all together, the enemy servant will be sent to dispose of him and you will use the remaining power of the gem to heal him. Because of that, the gem in my possession will most of the time resonate to your summoning."

Archer then shifted his gaze to his coat's right pocket signifying that the item is there.

"Saber if you will,"

Marisbury orders to confirm Archer's statement."

"..."

Saber silently approach Archer and took a small item in his pocket.

"The very gem that you use is at the right most drawer in his room."

"Rider," Caren signal.

"Yes Master."

Rider replied as she goes into Shirou's room.

After a few second, Rider returned with the exact gem.

Rin's eyes widen and her complexion pales faster that the chance of her breast growing in size.

"Oi! we are dealing with a serious mater so can it with the bust commentary!"

"so how is this connected to the Rider's Master?" Marisbury asked in which Archer turn his gaze onto his saber.

"The very reason I exist was because he, Kiritsugu Emiya save me from the after math of his actions of destroying the corrupted grail" Archer points out. "The very shard of the destroyed grail is now used on Sakura to mold her as the second lesser grail. "

"And is that all?" Saber asked, itching to pounce at the red servant. "So what is the big deal if that is the case?"

"The corruption of the grail pave way for anti heroes to be summoned," Archer added. "Blue beard from the fourth, Medusa and Medea for the fifth. If we consider parallel history, A corrupted Sakura will further complicate things. In more way than one."

"Medea?" Caren asked while trying to figure out where she have heard that name before.

"The Witch of betrayal from the Argonauts." Rider answered.

"So is she the servant that you had in your time?" Rin asked.

"Far from it," Archer said with a hint of disgust as he was reminded as to how a pain in the ass the said servant is. " The masters that is constant in the fifth cycle are always you, Sakura, Illya, Lancer's master and my other self. the remaining masters varied but mostly are unlucky nobles. The key word is unlucky as it never ends well with them."

"Noble?" Marisbury inquire.

"Yes, most of the time the masters for casters and assassin are noble or someone else and if they luck out it will be Medea that will answer their call which will not end well for them.

 _Now that I think of it, I did consider using a piece of the Argonaut as medium before deciding to go with the piece of the round table._

If assassin has yet to be summoned by a different master, she will summon assassin by her self. That or the old man Makiri will do something to summon the old man from the mountain similar to what we had now. Rin, if you please."

Archer look at his ropes. "It'll be more difficult to continue with this around."

"Haaaah... very well..."

Rin sigh. As Archer is more cooperative than before, she decide to free him.

After his bindings were removed, Archer fix his hair down similar to Shurou's hair before he proceed in tracing seven card with the seven class drawn to it.

"If the fourth grail war proceed naturally and no changes were made by any factor before the fifth war, the event of the fifth will follow specific event."

He took a deep breath before giving all master and servant present a grim look

"First Any wish on the grail will have negative ramification depending on how big the wish is. Destruction, misfortune, you name it." Archer continued. "The fire was the result of preventing the grail from fulfilling a wish that will cause far more damage.

 _No way no way no way! All of my preparation for this?_

Rin slam the table with anguish and pained expression. She knows the information Archer is deliberately hiding from her is important but she never expect it to belike this.

 _This is absurd!_

"Wait-" Saber interrupt as she saw the red magus is down and in an internal struggle. If all he said are true, Saber wonder what kind of effect would her wish have. "How would the grail respond to a wish that may alter the past?"

"Saber... you..." Marisbury mumbles knowing what his servant is saying. Unlike him who only comes for the money, Saber wishes to challenge the sword in the stone. To change the past so that her father would not became like how he is known.

"A redo of the Fuyuki fire is the least possible effect." Archer knot his eyebrows as he recall the time period of a Shirou that summoned Mordred. "Japan or even the present world can go up in flames, It is also possible that it will let you draw the sword on the stones, replacing her role but at the same time, a far bigger tragedy will await your rule because of your wish"

After hearing that, Saber curled her hands to a fist tightly that it started to bleed.

"Master..." Saber look as Marisbury as he put a hand to her shoulder, showing his sympathy.

Archer then look at Rider before moving the card of the rider class forward. Then a small miniature figure of Medusa appear.

"Medusa will answer Sakura's summoning. Most of the time as Rider class and most of the time as the very first servant to be defeated"

Followed by him moving the Berserker card forward where Heracles's figure appear.

"Ilya will be given the sword of Heracles so most common than not, she will summon him under the Berserker class. Four out of five."

Then with the Lancer class as the projected image of Cu chulain appear.

"Most of the time **she** will be Lancer's master. Because she is fascinated by the child of light ever since she was a child," Archer shifted his gaze to Caren in which she instantly understand what the look meant. "She will use his ear ring as catalyst to summon him mostly as the Lancer class servant if the lancer class has yet be be occupied."

He then move the Archer card forward and shifted his gaze to Rin.

"The Servant you had in my time is the Persian Archer. In most case the summoning is random as it is possible for you to even summon King Arthur depending on your luck. But because of fate I am 90 percent of the time to answer your summon."

He then move the saber card forward and look at Marisbury.

"100 percent of the time, my foolish younger self will summon the Saber class servant unless the saber servant was already summoned." Archer continue. "And 100 percent of the time it will be the same heroic spirits if it is in the saber, lancer and rider class unless-."

"Oi! That percent is too high!" Rin interups "It's not possible unless you use a medium. Something a novice magus would never know!"

"Rin, even if we are ignorant of the whole procedure of the grail war that time," Archer once again shifted his gaze to saber. "The very medium was inside me. I hope you know where I am going with this, Saber."

"Ahahahahahahaha! So that is why that magus reeks something I detest!" Saber exclaim. Her mournful expression revert back to her angry and rude one. She knew there is something to that red haired magus that trigger all of her emotions and it is not affection as her master deduced/tease even though she admire his bravery even a liiiitle bit. 100% not romantic affection to his very being that screams mechanical and yet burns pure with nobility. Definately not her liking him but because of that inside him made her afressive to Shirou.

Or at least that is what the tsundere wants to think.

"Oi! don't drag me to the 4th wall as well!"

"Saber explain," Marisbury said.

"Is it the sword or the sheath?" Saber ignore her master's question and stare at Archer with derange and rabid eyes. She is certain that it is most likely the sheath but a part of her is wishing for the shard of the sword of selection.

*tap tap*

Archer tap the saber card and a small figure of a sword's sheath, of a hollow image of Avalon causing Saber's eyes to widen more in shock. She never imagine she would see the sheat once more after scheming of its theft but this one even though it looks the same has no trace of its original property.

"Avalon!" Saber exclaim which instantly got the attention of all master present.

"King Arthur? No way!" Rin said in disbelief.

"Considering the father had him as servant, it makes more sense if he is able to summon the same servant as well if he has the medium used on the fourth well." Marisbury comments

"Say, if for chance King Arthur was summoned before he did in any class," Caren asked curiously as she tried to pick up on the last topic Archer reveal to them before Rin interups. "What would happen?"

"Now that is an interesting question," Marusbury added.

"If the caster class is open and no other annomaly like his summoning of that witch, it will be Morgan. For the other class, it is either her-" Archer points to Mordred. "or any Saber face servant."

"Saber face?" Rin asked raising an eye brow before looking to Saber who just shrugs her obvious question.

"Saber face or should I say Arthuria face. Servants that looks or resemble her," Archer replied as he project a miniature model of heroic spirits from the Saber Mordred knew and other servant that looked like her.

"The red tyrant of Rome with 'Umu' verbal tick, the pink wolf of Mibu that constantly cough blood and the Maiden of Orleans who has the penchant of poking eyes and uses game lingo like 'it will be the advent for her to start rolling red Jeanne and pink Jeanne and the likes'. They are prime sample to this."

"My oh my, they do look similar." Caren mumbles as she poke the head of the red saber causing it to disappear..

 _Though the grail being corrupted is not the real issue this time around as the grail had been corrupted way before the fourth. The main issue that I had memories of other timelines and an immortal was summoned means someone is once again someone like Medea is tying to manipulate the grail as a corrupted grail is not capable of doing this base from all those memories that I got._

Archer said to himself than voicing it out to not complicate things more.

"Say Archer, when did the grail became corrupted?" Caren asked. The atmosphere of the room quickly fell. She after all asked the single question that was bothering them from this whole revelation.

"Taking all the information so far means that:

1\. the holy grail is corrupted."

Caren followed suit with a gesture of counting with her right hand.

"2. The corrupted grail pave way for the anti heroes. Blue beard, the character base from Gille de Rais, a villain that kill countless children was summoned during the 4th war cycle

3\. Fuyuki fire happened to prevent the grail from fulfilling a wish.

4\. The very same shard from the fourth is being used to mold Rider's master as second lesser grail and is corrupting her in the process.

In that case, if the fire was cause by destroying the corrupted grail and anti heroes were already summonable during that period means that the grail was already corrupted. This now begs the question as to when, who and how.

And 5. Archer, Emiya-kun is still hiding something from us."

All head now shifted back and forth from Archer to Caren who just voice some of their concerns to Archer who just gave them a brooding look as he try as he may ignore The red devil of venus emitting a dangerous aura.

*ring ring*

* * *

It was in the middle of the night, Emiya household. one Kiritsugu Emiya smoke a cigar as he look at the full moon with melancholy and regret. His life is bearing its end, he can feel it and yet, he has yet to be reunited with her.

"Shirou, stop hiding and show your self," Kiritsugu said, not removing his eyes on the moon.

"Old man," the young Shirou replied as he approach him and sat bext to hisbash tray. " You've just retuned fron your trip." Shirou then look at the moon as well. "You know your health isn't getting better."

"I know, Shirou, I know," Kiritsugu said a she blows oble last time before crushing the cigar on the tray. "I am just lamenting how I failed to reach my dream. Knowing the end is near."

"Don't worry!" Shirou stood and face him with a confident smile. "I'll take on your mantle no prob, he curled his hand to a fist and placed it to his chest. "I'll be the greatest hero of justice! So stop worrying and go to sleep."

"Ahahahahaha cheeky brat."

*slap slap*

"Urgh..."

"Tsk..."

Being woken up from a nostalgic dream by a merciless slap followes by a click of the tongue denoting disappointment, Shiro slowly opened his eyes and saw right in front of him a beautiful face of a certain albino maid. A maid with a chest more modest than of Rin

"What the heck?! I am literary not in there and you are still sassing me?! The hell with you!"

"You're awake," the maid from what Shirou remembered was called Sella said with a tone full of venom and disappointment.

As Shirou shakes the wariness he is feeling, He survey the room he is in before stopping to the small master beside the while maid.

"You want to talk, right onii-chan?" Illya said sweetly. "We can talk here."

A few hours back,

Just as Shirou is about to return from his morning jog. Shirou saw the young master trying to figure out what to buy in a vending machine. Being the naive fool that he had been called in numerous occasion, he decide to strike a conversation and invite her as well that resulted to being put to sleep by Illya .

"If you just listen to-"

"Are you by chance proposing an alliance?"

"Not exactly," Shirou answer as he suddenly shifted his gaze to the window. The howl of Berserker and the birds leaving the forest indicate that he is fighting something. Someone.

"As I said, we can talk here," Illya said with a grin "But you better do it fast before Berserker smash your servant to pieces."

"Ilya listen!" Shirou exclaim. cold sweat started to drop from bis forehead. "The grail is corrupted. If we don't do something about it. Who knows what it'll do in this stupid war!"

Slowly but surely, Shirou is able to free him self from Illya's binding with sheer will.

Sensing that this lowlife bug is about to do something, Sella move in front of Illya with a finger pointed at Shirou ready to fire a gandr curse.

"Haaaaaah... Sella, stand down"

"But ojou-sama-"

"How can I verify that you are not lying and that you will not betray me?"

"..."

Shiro shifted his sight to the flooe as he figure out how to prove that he is serious. Her eyes convey distrust. Words alone is not enough.

"See? you truly are a pathetic fool onii-chan."

"Ojou-sama," Sella step forward with burning hatred directed to Shirou. "Why not form a geas to make sure this ver- erm Emiya-sama will not do something strange."

Sella suggest something as if she is siding with this pathetic magus. A suggestion no magus in their right mind would agree that easily. A suggestion that would surely this piece of insect wound reject. At least that was her initial thought.

"Sella do you think any sane magus-"

"Let's do it then! "

"Eh?"

More than Ilya, Sella further voiced her disbelief as the very reason that she suggest this is that no normal magus would do such a thing and him declining it would show her mistress how ugly of a dung bettle this Shirou Emiya is. Yet she was just proven wrong. If anything, this master is not normal and probably a more bad influence to Illya than anything.

"If that is what it'll take to make you listen," Shirou finally broke the binding cast on him as he stand up with sheer vigor causing the chair to fell with a loud bang. "Then let's form a geas so that you can order your servant to stop attacking my Caster."

* * *

Emiya residence

"Hello, this is the Emiya residence," Caren began as she pick the phone up ignoring the chaos behind her related to the red master and servant duo.

"..."

"Oh Caster, are you with Shirou?"

"..."

"I see."

"..."

"Very well. I'll let them know."

* * *

Illya's mansion

After forming a geas that Shirou will stay by Ilya's side and that he will not betray her, Ilya command Berserker to return as Shirou ran to a battered Caster.

"For a Caster class servant to last against Berserker and Leysritt..." Sela mumble, eyes wide in shock as she follow that bug of a master going to his servant just to make sure he doesnt escape. We are talking about a caster cass servat here. Sella contemplate. And unlike the previous fight, this Caster has no assist from Archer or in possession of gems to temporary supply her with additional prana.

Illya then led Shirou, his servant, Sella and the one named Leysritt who seemed to have damage uniform brought by fighting with caster to the dining hall.

"We have a lot to discuss after this, Master," Caster said coldly. From time to time, Shirou could feel Asura Shishou on her which is not good for him. "So what did my foolish master told you, Berserker's master?."

"That the grail is corrupted," Illya replied coolly. "Like it matters to me in any case. Corrupted or not, I will win the grail."

"So how should we discuss it to them, Caster?" Shirou scratched his left cheek. All Shirou knows is the corruption of the grail base from his conversation with Rider and Caster after their fight. For the typical Shirou, he once again leap into actions before thinking properly of what to do next. Something that Caster is trying sooooo hard to change.

"First we need to inform them of your condition," Caster said as she look at her stupid but lovable master before turnig her gaze o the half homunculus master. "Lady Illya, can I borrow your phone?"

"Sure, so are we going to discuss this over the phone?" Illya asked as she points to the phone nearby.

*ring ring*

*ring ring*

The phone rang a few times before it was pick.

"..."

"Caren, it's me,"

"..."

"Yes, we are with Berserker's master." Caster continue ignoring te ruckus she can hear on the other side, A ruckuss related to a certain red duo of Master and servant.

"..."

"My foolish master wishes to include her on this dialogue. Have you finish the part regarding information my master should not learn at any cost?," Caster continue with no tone of disappointment as she, from time to time look at the resident of the room."

"..."

"Very well," Caster sigh. "I'll call once again but do let them gather in the living room."

After a few minutes, Caster borrowed a wide frame that Berserker now holds and inscribe various runes on its edge while she instruct Caren on the other side of the phone to write the same one on Shirou's television.

A few seconds later after some incantation, the image of the frame change. Similar to a television, it is now showing several figures Illya knows as the Master fighting in this grail war and one additional woman she knows not. Behind them are their servants. Saber sitting near her Master, Marisbury, Rider near the silver haired woman and Rin at the middle with Archer tied upside down behid her for some reason.

"Wow! that's neat!" Illya exclaim, not hiding her fascination.

"You really are an idiot, Shirou!" Rin began, with one hand to her forhead as it shake vertically for a few times.

 _The Emiyas of both present and future are a pain in more ways than one._

"Rin, you can start at time." Ilya said. "Shirou said that the grail is corrupted right?" her tone has a hint of condescension and mockery. "Is this how you plan to win this? Have us back out for the greater good?"

"Very well, Archer," Rin spat as she look at the ragged form of her servant. "You have to make this runt see our view."

"Haaaaah... If you want proof," Archer said, thinking carefully and knowing this is Illya with Berserker. She won't listen that is for sure. It was only when they defeated Berserker back then that she became docile. "The overlying curse that remain in the after math of the forth war when your father Kiritsugu Emiya ordered Saber to destroy it." Archer look straight at Illya as he mentioned father. Then and there, the condescending smile of the half homunculus vanish.

"EH?"

Shirou stood abruply causing the chair he is sitting to fall, wide eyes of rejection and pail complexion. As pail as a ghost.. "Y-you mean the old man is the one... but that's insane! He would **never** do that! Someone wishing to be a hero of Justice would never do that!" Shirou's tone is mixed with denial and anguish.

"Take that back Archer!" Shirou demanded. " Take-"

Before Shirou can continue, Caster hit the back of his neck.

"Urgh... Caster..."

"Shirou, we need you to shut up before we can continue," was the last thing Shirou heard before his consciousness fade to black.

"Now that my master is unconscious," Caster said seriously. "You can continue _Shirou_ ,"

"Who now?"

Illya turned her head to the servant Caster with a what are you saying look. Same can be said to the slim Sella as Leysritt remain the same.

"Long story short," Caster explain. "Archer here is a future version of Shirou who became a Heroic Spirit by forming a pact with Alaya as one of her counter guardian."

"Let me elaborate," Archer said, knowing what kind of turmoil Illya is currently having right now. "To prevent the wish of the opposing master, he opted to destroy the grail. The disaster ten years ago was the result." He squint his eyes as her remember a painful expression of Kiritsugu in his dying moment. "Aside from the fire, it also cursed Kiritsugu. A curse that weakens him greatly and a curse that is the reason for his death. Illya, Kiritsugu tried his best to retrieve you but on a weaken state he is not capable of doing so."

"T-that's a lie!" Illya yelled, banging the table. "Grandfather told me Papa abandon me because of him!" tears welling up from Illya's eyes as she points accusingly at Shirou's unconscious form. "Because he finds him more valuable than I am!"

"Ojou-sama," Sella steps forward and hold Illya's shoulder. "Please do not be deceive by this individual. They are doing this to get to you."

"Arhcer, personal information won't do." Caster side comment after looking at Ilya who is trying to control her rage.

"Hahahahahaha, that is a good one Rin," Illya huffed, wiping the tears from her eyes. "I better tell grandfather that there is a mole in the family."

"Uhm excuse me but we are going nowhere here," Caren interrupt as she raised her hand. "I am Caren Ortensia, Illya-sama. I do not mean to be rude but we still have a lot of information to pry from Emiya-kun here and I am sure this would also be beneficial for you as well."

"Really?" Illya asked skeptically after recognizing that the silver woman is a member of the church.

"Yes." Caren continued. "Archer here just explained to us that the grail is corrupted but he has yet to answer when. His story suggest that it was already in that state during the fourth war ten years ago.

"Now that is an interesting matter," Illya replied as she analyze the motive of this nun. "So Shirou, was it? care to explain this matter?" she look at Archer with the very same look she had before the discussion start.

"It all started when your grandfather decided to manipulate the grail for the third war."

"Hue?"

"I doubt anyone but him knows of this," Archer continue in his serious and smug tone. "As they scheme to win the war, they manipulate the grail so that they can summon a class outside of the seven servant class that you know all well."

All eyes are now focused on Archer even the two homunculus maid.

"They had an option between the Ruler Class and the Avenger class." Archer pause to make sure all attention are focus to his. "They decided to go for the avenger class and summon all the world's evil Angra Manyu. The servant avenger was weaker than what they expect and was eliminated easily. For some reason, after the war, he remained within the grail and his very presence and nature is corrupting the grail. Summoning of anti heroes like Caster of the previous war and Rider in this war along with the negative repercussion on wish asked upon the grail are the result of that."

"... just what kind of..."

"Illya, you can verify this if you want but we need to discuss the more pressing matter here." Archer interups.

"A-and what could it be?"

"Did you feel assassin's spirit pass to you?"

"..."

Illya didn't answer verbally aside from a frown and a slight head shake.

"That means the old man Makiri is successful at turning Sakura into the second lesser grail."

"What kind of absurdity this is?!" Sela exclaim. "There's another? how is it even possible?"

"I can answer that," this time around, it was rider that speak as she told them once more what had happend to Sakura.

"Say archer, what is the danger of S-sakura being the second lesser grail?" Rin stutters.

"Expect the worst Rin," Archer then give her a gist of the heaven route one of his iteration encounter. How a corrupted Sakura was able to get Saber and Berserker.

"Just what in the world..." as much as Sella wants to deny what she is hearing, she could not sense a lie from this statement from the self proclaim heroic spirit of the future.

"Illya, I'll give you a prediction, " Archer continue. "With Shinji still alive after the fight with Rider, expect him to come to your castle with a new servant. That egotistical king covered in gold, the worst and strongest servant in this war will be the cause of you and your servants demise unless you change your act.."

* * *

Matou residence, late that night.

As Rin, Caren and Marisbury apporaches the Matou residence,

"You're still alive," the old man matou said to the person in front of him that rudely entered their mansion.

The individual look around the room with disdain as he heard echos coming from Sakura. Familiar echoes he knows all too well.

"I was gone for a while and you already found a replacement to do that to her?" the man sneer.

"I have no use for a failure like you."

"Ahahahahahahaha! We'll see about that,"

Snap*

With a snap of a finger, an individual wearing gold armor appear behind him.

Seeing the familiar gold servant, the old man frown, swear start to drop from his forehead as he also calls fort his familiars

"Say your prayers, old geezer."

* * *

-F/D-

* * *

"Urgh..."

Waking up with a sore body, Shirou quickly opened his eyes the moment he felt his right arm is cuff to something and his left arm is strapped to his back.

 _This doesn't look good..._

Shirou thought to himself as he was reminded of his first time in the Einsbern mansion.

"Now then...- CRAP!"

Shirou began analyzing his binding along side the fancy room he is in. A fancier room compared to the one Ilya gave him and the information he got sent shivers to his spine.

 _No good... No good... No good... No good... No good..._

"Trace on!"

knowing the royal impending doom that he is about to face, he quickly trace the key to his cuff. He then manipulate it to fly towards the keyhole to unlock himself. The next thing he did was to remove the binding on his left arm and legs before quickly exiting the room.

 _I really am glad shishou trained me well_

But what he sees at the exit remind him of his E rank luck.

"That was fast," said by the very last person Shirou wanted to meet. "I expect no less from you."

the person said as she continue to flip the page of a report Shirou is well familiar with. A report he mailed to 'that' person while adding a small note that he will take an indefinite leave at the last page.

"So tell me, Emiya," that dreadful person, Lorelei began as she casually take a sip of tea ignoring the obvious battle stance Shirou have the moment he exited the room. "Is that really the best way to file a leave?"

"...No" Shirou answered honestly, his eyes fixated to hers. "But I doubt you would even allow me after reading that." The that in question is his report regarding the higher form of Grandation air, Projection/Tracing.

"On the contrary," Lorelei said as she consider the proper word to say. "I might even allow it in exchange for you heading the experiment. Even making my men be able to project useful mystic codes is enough."

"..."

"Uncommon are indeed rare but artificially changing ones element is not impossible."

"And what about my origin?"

"If I am to consider you as a sample," Lorelei closes the report and place i on the mini table on her left. "I'd say your origin just amplify the quality of your work."

"..."

"And yet here you are," Lorelei squint her eyes. "Not only that you demand a leave in a crude manner that none of my man had EVER done before, you also went AWOL and the next thing I know, you are interfering in another worlds' affair." Her tone is icy as the aura she is emitting. "Do you know how shameful it is to asked **that** vampire for a favor?"

 _Crap... she knew..._

Cold sweat fell from Shirou's skin. The day he sent the report to the Queen via snail mail, Shirou headed back to his room and went straight to the drawer Caster cast her runes on. The so called 'do not compare it to that robot cat's door'. Using the hint Mikiya provided, he instantly know what he is referring to. The gate to the land of Shadows and the Key to enter it. Taking out the spear given to him after their first encounter with the King of Heroes, Shirou utter the command to activate the noble phantasm that activate the runes of the gate as well.

That in turn transport him to the dark forest of the Land of shadows brimming with entities that if he fight them solo is beneath him but as a group will surely devour him to pieces. After a few of these monstrosity, he headed back to the portal that is slowly closing that in turn somehow transport him in a comfort room with a younger version of him self laid unconscious on the floor naked for some reason.

"So tell me Emiya," Her tone suddenly took a further dive lower reaching sub zero. "How long will you keep your **Reality marble** a secret?"

"...you!"

"Don't act surprise," a fiendish grin form as Shirou traced two familiar Chinese blade "I was there with the Kaleidoscope when you cast that against your opponent and with the old vampire's help, I was able to see what is inside your reality marble." though for some reason there is a hint of amazement in her tone. "Do you know that world of dusk where you can see a shadow of a castle from afar and full of noble phantasm and mystic code scattered far and wide on a grassy field is useful when we are hunting especially with Apostle Ancestors?"

"Tell me," Shirou said darkly as he sense other force outside of the room also focus their agression to him. Lowering his weapon but not his guard. "You already put a sealing designation on me right?"

Lorelei answered him with a knowing grin followed by throwing a different folder that contain certain information. From that folder is a picture of a bespectacle woman he is certain a student from his high school. Beside her is a knight figure.

"A fake grail war is being held in America," Lorelei switch to her as business tone and aura. "The church is already there. I want you to assist that person."

"What is the catch here?" Shirou asked. For certain he is sure the grail had been dismantled by Rin years ago. "Why is there a new grail war?"

"A fake grail war," Lorelei corrected. "I have no doubt that they used fragments from Fuyuki as the Einzbern and that vampire gave a statement that they were not involve in its creation."

"You already have her," Shirou asked. Knowing there's a catch here. "Why sent me as well?"

"Intel says that they spot a Dead Apostle in that area," Lorelei's one turn grim. "A Dead Apostle with a grail must not happen. You are to Eliminate the apostle and assist Sayaka Saijou in claiming the grail or even the fragment of the grail."

"Is that all?"

"No. As means to wave half of the money I owe to Marisbury due to a foolish bet, he needs you to deliver the fragment to him for research purposes.

"Are you referring to his plan for the creation of Chaldea?"

"Oh? You've heard of it as well?"

"He did contact me once," Shirou explain to answer the Queen's raised eye brow. "He tried recruiting me as a part time consultant."

"Hooh~ Ah yes," Lorelei added with a fiendish grin. "Try not using your reality marble. This world is still not fully aware of that after all."

"You are asking for the impossible. You are sending me in a war with servants and dead apostle after all,"

"I know right?"

For some reason, the smile she have on her face kind of resemble that fake nun's true smile when seeing someone, him, suffer.

"Just my luck..."

* * *

-F/D-

* * *

Aaaaaaaan cut

A/N: And with that this chapter came to a close. This ch mostly exposition to tie lose ends on the over all narrative of the story.

We partially retcon as to how Avalon still functions DESPITE Arthuria not being his servant (to be more believable) in this war by linking its function to the the divergence point introduced in the prologue.

Originaly divergence point was to meant to introduce several ways Shirou can obtain medium to summon different servant.

The exposition of both Arc and Archer also pay homage to the 3 primary route of FSN and every existing fanfics as a form of different realities like those that follows the fifth war cycle and have Shirou as lead character summon a different servant (Nero and Okita respectively, etc.) with the exception of Jeanne as that pretty much screams Fate capsule servant all over it. For the character of Arc and Flauros. We rarely uses OCs so they are also existing characters within the series with Flauros being the ones from FGO and Arc from extella just him with his name shortened. ASFAIK correct us on this one if we are mistaken but Lev existed in universe to the fate series and not just the FGO narrative as he is a former classmate of Touko as per wiki. With Touko also existing in FSN as per Heaven's Feel scenario. In this story, he didn't kill himself (as per clocktower 2015) so we got the very same one from FGO.

With Shirou going to meet with Sayaka, we are now at the half part of the story that will tie the first story scenario to the last but due to we lack intensive knowlede of strangr fake, we will skip that the fake grail war cycle.

Will also take temporary break from writing this fic as we will focus on Ai's story and the remake of the deleted ch of emerald.

For the review likes and follow thanks.

Made some minor changes. Corrected some grammar and spelling err. V1


	12. Red and Gold Collide

Fate Divergence

Chapter 11

Red and Gold Collide Path C-S Exclusive

* * *

Narration

"Talk"

 _Monologue_

sfx*

* * *

Small summary

\- Shirou formed a geas with Illya

\- Archer continue his revelation

\- Shinji returns to the Matou mansion.

* * *

*F/D*

* * *

"Haaaaaah... Haaaaaah..." Shirou breathes heavily as he plants his white spear to the ground for support. As the reality marble started to fafe away, he fixated his sight at the location where the enemy servant made her last stand.

"Shirou, cover us!" Rin exclaim.

After a grueling fight with a war god incarnate in the form of Altera inside a closed space; Shirou, his servant Saber, Lancer, Sayaka, and Scathach weren't able to take a breather as they watch in horror of the things that are chasing Rin's group . Rin, Olga, and Bazet ran as fast as they can out of the underground ritual site at the foot of Mt. Fuji. Karl's faction relocated base. Caren on the otherhand is being carried by the minions like servant covered in white cloth. Medjed as the servant Caster calls them. The Ruler Servant Shirou Amakusa is missing which means that something not good occurred.

"Sword Barrel Full Open!" Shirou chants as he fires multiple hrunting towards the enemy that explode upon contact.

As they retreat, Rin fill them up on how things went on her side. From start to finish, they were all playing under the palm of the real perpetrator of this grail war. Arc, a living servant like Gilgamesh from the fifth war and Lev, a demon pillar.

Unlike the intel they receive from Manaka, there is not one but three spiritual mediums prepared. The Cross of Shimabara, the stake to burn a witch and the Throne of Charlemagne are inside the chamber. The two mediums were prepared at the infant stage preparation of the war way before Manaka joined them.

By having Saber on full steroid (two command seal and a homunculus battery) block their path, The Amakusa faction was forced to split their members. Shirou and Sayaka were given all the heavy hitter servants (Saber, Lancer, Scathach) to deal with the enemy Saber while Rin, Bazzet, and Caren were left with Caster. Olga was also present to confront the killer of her father.

By having the Amakusa's faction kill their remaining servant while preventing them from killing their Ruler servant. They are able to stop the war from entering its last phase which is an all out battle royal for the remaining servants of the winning faction. They are able to do so after Lev shows his true form as a Demon Pillar Flauros. In that form and Arc's unrestrained self, they easily overwhelms Caster, Rin and Bazzet before proceeding to impale Shirou Amakusa to the Cross.

With the Amakusa pinned on the cross as a medium, Arc summoned the Greater grail using Karl and his throne as core controller. The chamber bridge access the spirits in Karl to the spiritual medium to fool the system that the ritual is near complete and the throne will control the greater grail's functions and stability.

"Damn it!" Shirou yelled as he looks back at the entrance of the ritual ground. The ritual ground Rin escaped just now. The ritual ground flooded by what Arc called as shadow servants. Hollowed versions of the servants recorded in the throne of heroes.

"They're catching up!" Olga shrieks. "I don't want to die yet! I haven't even got a boyfriend!"

"We're in danger here and that is what you're thinking?" Rin retort in irritation.

"I am still young! Fujimaru has yet to confess to me!"

"But didn't you treat him like your personal goffer?" Amidst the chaos, Shirou asked innocently as he once more sent ten projections to the shadow servants chasing them.

"You really are dense Shirou,"

this time around it was Sayaka that replied while she is being carried by her servant.

"If not for his orange menace of a twin we would have been an item already!" Olga continue her rant. "Shirou, do something!"

"Geez, shut up already and ran will you?" Rin yelled back while maintaining the strengthening of her body to run as fast as she can. "You got a budding love life and we don't so stop bragging already!".

 _There's no helping it._

Looking at the scared Olga and his battered comrades before taking a quick peek at the new lancer in their group. A swift action that earns the ire of his servant. Shirou stops from his tracks, turn around while materializing holy variation of the married blade.

"Saber, can you still fight?" Shirou asked as he look to his left and see his servant standing beside him.

"Not much." Saber replies as she readies her holy sword. "I can still fight but using Excalibur while Avalon is working at its max to heal me is not an option."

"Shirou, what do you think you're doing?" Caren exclaim. She look back while holding on her hat so that it won't fly away.

"We'll buy you some time." Saber answer in Shirou's stead.

"I am the bone-"

"The cavalry has arrive!"

As Shirou began to channel a huge amount of Od to his spell, a foreign voice boom from high above.

 _This voice... hime?_

Looking up, Shirou and the rest saw a helicopter heading their way bearing the insignia of the queen. Inside or the correct term is clinging at the open door of the craft while her feet is still inside is a young girl that looked like the younger version of the queen with burgundy hair color, brown eyes with a hint of gold. She wears white and gold motif mystic code similar to Shirou's Counter Guardian version and is wielding a familiar red spear.

"We'll buy you some time," the little lady declares as she jumps off the helicopter with no parachute.

"Barb of Piercing death!" the girl Shirou called Hime poured a huge amount of Od into the blood-red spear, adjust her body mid-air to a throwing stance. "Gae Bolg!" Hime exclaims before launching the bloody spear at full force.

*swoosh*

*boom*

"That child...," Scathach let Sayaka down as she watch the child throw her spear to the horde of enemies. "His form is similar to Setanta and she even hold more potential than the two."

"Yahoo~ Shirou!"

Following the girl's suit. Two individual also jump out from the helicopter. Ciel, an enforcer Shirou and Bazzet worked with from time to time and a familiar looking blonde apostle ancestor he first encounter when hunting Louvre.

"Arcruid?" Shurou exclaim.

"Your queen sold you out!" The apostle ancestor replied cheerfully. "Shiki and I will be expecting a great feast after this so you can't die on us."

"Shut up you stupid ancestor and focus on the enemy!" Ciel bark as she readies her favored weapon.

After landing, the two quickly made their way to the horde of enemy.

*tap*

On the other hand, the girl named Hime landed infront of Shirou.

"Sensei," Hime said. "Mama already embarrass her self in asking for her a favor as back up plan so you better have a good explanation for this."

* * *

*F/D*

* * *

Hell, the only word Shirou can describe the scene before him is hell.

As if looking at a third person view, he saw the carnage of the fourth war just as his adopted father ordered his servant shrouded in darkness to destroy a towering object

"Old man don't" Shirou yelled in agony as he tried to reach his hand forward.

* * *

Emiya dojo.

Right after the meeting with Berserker's master, Saber drag the reluctant Archer into the dojo.

"So what exactly do you want?" Archer asked. Knowing this saber version and how she operates, nothing good always comes out from it.

"A rematch," Saber grin as she took one shinnai hanging on the wall and points it to Archer.

"And what if I decline?"

"Good question," Saber replied. Her grin is still there. the only difference now is that her other hand is now holding the sword Clarent.

"So it is either a yes or a yes then..." Archer sigh as he project to shinai. A long and short variation.

"Glad we came to an understanding." Saber said , dismissing the Clarent as she proceed to hold the shinai with both hands.

"Before we start,"

"Don't think you're provocation would work on me this time."

 _Oh it will work._

"Next time," Archer continue. "Try not venting your jealousy and frustration on me."

"W-what?" Saber shrieks as she internally curse her master and take one step back and swing the shinai with her dominant hand. "There's no way I am j-je-jealous!"

"You are Arthuria's child after all," Archer said with a smirk. "It goes without saying that as long as the servant has the Saber face trait, Shirou Emiya has a knack in attracting them."

"Shut up! Shut up! SHUT UP!" Saber yelled like a certain melon pan loving tsundere. "I'll beat you to a pulp!"

 _And she lose it. So much for not falling for my provocation._

* * *

Einzbern Mansion.

After the absurd meeting with the rest of the masters, Ilya submerge herself in the mansion's large bath tub to forget all the nuisance information the red archer said.

"If you face the King of Heroes with that attitude," Archer said grimly. "You along with your servants will die."

 _There's no way berserker will lose to an archer class servant!_

Illya mentally protest of an image of her berserker's 12 lives being strike like it was nothing.

*tip tap tip tap*'

"Where's Onii-chan?"

Looking back at the person who didn't even bother hiding her presence, Illya saw the servant caster and her maid Sella from behind the servant caster.

"Shirou? He's still resting at the room you provide him." Lancer answers. "Right now, the busty maid is taking care of him."

From the point where the servant Caster struck Shirou, he's been unconscious since then. With occasional grumble. That all change when he suddenly wakes up on his bed with face pale as a ghost and body trembling profoundly.

"Did something happened?"

"He is still probably having a mental breakdown from all of the things we discuss earlier," Lancer frown. "The very idea of his hero causing that tragedy is too much for his mind to handle."

Using her forseight, Caster saw the shadow of the red archer is slowly disappearing from Shirou's path but the possible quick replacement for it is not something she nor even that gloomy alternate version wants. From a twin blade counter guardian to a skinhead variation that uses twin pistols. Even among all the possible growth of the average magus like Shirou, there exist one potential. a faint paint that was born from their encounter. A shirou emiya wielding a spear and the one who can replaced 'his' role and grant her desire for over a millennia.

"I see..."

"So you won't mind if I join you in?" Lancer ask.

Looking at the servant then shifting her gaze to her maid, Illya sigh denoting her dropping the subject.

*sigh*

"Ask Sella,"

Illya replied as she submerges her body once more.

"So?" Lancer asked the irritated maid behind her.

"Wash yourself first before going in," Sella sigh as she shifted her gaze from the servant to her mistress with a scow while pointing to the corner of the room.

"Very well," Lancer replied as she de-materialize her outfit.

A few minutes later, after Lancer finished washing, she slowly dips her body into the tub

"So what do you want?" Illya asked skeptically as she remains vigilant to the enemy servant who seems to enjoy herself.

"Words aren't enough to convince you," Lancer replied as she stretches both of her hands upward while arching her back causing the towel on her head to fall to the floor behind her.

"Leaving aside the still possible gloomy alternate future version of my master, I want you to understand that he is not at fault to all of your grievances."

"And how will you convince me otherwise?" Illya replied with a scowl. "I have to commend you that those lies were almost good enough to fool me back there." Her tone denotes pride yet Illya's expression says otherwise.

To Lancer, her facial expression is just like that of her master. Confused and betrayed. Lost, not knowing what to believe, who to trust and where to cling.

"In that case, why not look into it directly for yourself," Lancer asked. She looks directly at the eyes of the young half homunculus.

"Hue?"

"How Shirou Emiya lived his life before the start of the grail war. Words may lie but the memories of his past, his trauma and hope won't."

* * *

Meanwhile, outside of Fuyuki, as the sun is about to set, right across the river, a black limousine stops as a Greek in his mid-twenties steps out.

"Lev, how much change does this grail war had compared to the original?"

*pshssss*

the right side window of the car facing the lake slowly opens. Inside is a European man with a green suit.

"We manage to temporary revitalize the artifact inside the faker by letting him draw the sword in the exhibit we prepare but the Einzbern and Makiri didn't heed our suggestion," Lev said in a monotone as he look at the pseudo saber class card in his hand "With the exception of the land owner we didn't made contact, I am able to persuade the chosen master from the nobles, Lord Marisbury of using the round table instead of the piece of the Argonaut"

"So he got a caster or assassin servant instead?" the Greek asked as he took a pseudo saber class card from his pocket.

"Yes, an irregular one if you ask me,"

"Irregular?"

"A caster class that can go toe to toe to a rider servant in terms of speed and power."

"A dual-class like the queen of Assyria perhaps?" The greek asked as he tries to remember the list of heroic spirits he remember on his time at the far side of the moon.

"It is possible," Lev answer. "With the King of Knights not available, the corrupted grail and the moon cell added in, it is possible for him to summon almost anyone from the throne of heroes. Even the ones not registered in this realm."

* * *

Reopening his eyes after the blinding light that destroyed the grail, Shirou found himself inside the body of his younger self. Unknown to him that multiple individuals are watching his movements from above.

"Shirou!"

As if seeing the whole event played in slow motion, Shiro saw two faceless individuals, a man, and a woman, dive at his younger self. covering him from the inferno to come.

"You need to survive Shirou..." the female said weakly, her body aching trying to finish her words but was cut short with her death.

"Mom!" the young Shirou yelled. He then proceeds to shake the individual to no avail. In the middle of the inferno and ruined city, Shirou was not sure how long he stayed there, crying but after wiping his tears, he placed the two dead bodies that protected him and lay them side by side before walking away. Ignoring all who pleads for help. Man, woman and children. He ignores them to the point of walking above the pile of half-dead bodies. Ignoring their cries and ignoring the cry of his soar body. He continues to walk until he uses all of his strength and collapse.

"I need to..." Shirou whimpers. His body is too weak and sore to move. "I need..."

As he slowly closes his eyes, awaiting his impending death, he saw someone approach him.

* * *

*kaboom*

Late that night, as Rin, Marisbury, and Caren travel to the Matou's mansion, they were surprised by a loud explosion and a swirling red pillar of light coming from the direction where they are going.

"Archer!" Rin yelled as Archer materialize beside her.

"That light-" Marisbury gasp.

"The anti world noble phantasm," Archer confirm without waiting for Saber's master to finish her word. "Ea."

"Damn it! Sakura's in danger!" Rin clench her fist tight as she orders her servant to carry her. "The golden Archer is here! Let's hurry!"

"Rider," contrary to Rin, Caren remain calm and collected as she called her servant out. "Go back and fetch Saber quickly."

As per their plan, they left the Emiya estate leaving one servant behind to guard the house, mainly the unconscious enforcer Caren is taking care of. In case of the appearance of the Golden Archer, rather than summoning Saber with a command seal, Rider will use her Pegasus to go back quickly to get saber and at the same time to launch a surprise attack on the enemy servant while he is occupied with Archer.

"Understood," Rider said. She then turns around and summons her Pegasus before dashing out with incredible speed.

 _Damn it!_

While being carried by Archer, Rin's mind rattle in fear. She feels her heart is being squished and cold sweat fall from her back

 _Wait for me Sakura!_

"Heh~ quite a surprise to see you here Rin,"

greeting them after they land near the former location of the Matou residence was Shinji who sneer at them. The disturbing part in Rin's view is on how he is carrying a half-naked Sakura like a piece of baggage using his right arm.

"Let go of her this instant!" Rin exclaims as she points her right forefinger at Shinji. Ready to fire a gandr curse in a moments notice.

"Do YOU think you have the authority here to give a threat?" Shinji continues, his smugness continues to soar high.

"Archer,"

*snap*

*swoosh*

"Rin!"

With a snap of a finger, Shinji calls his servant Archer which proceed to send four swords at Rin's location piercing her if not for Archer's timely response.

"Hah! What weak-looking mongrel," floating beside Shinji is a man wearing golden armor. Behind the golden archer are small circular ripple in space and at its center are various blades.

"Begone!"

The golden archer orders as he fires several c rank noble phantasm at the red archer.

"Heh!" Archer smirk. "Trace on. Sword Barrel Full Open.."

Copying the projectile the golden archer fires, four distortion appear above Archer as he fires similar blades to the King of Heroes.

"Hiiiiieeee!" Shinji shrieks like a wuss after seeing his archer got countered with a similar blade. "A-Archer do something!"

"A faker huh?" the golden Archer irked with condescension, his temper quickly rising over this transgression.

To counter the blades fire at him, the Golden Arhcer fires a different batch of noble phantasm.

"How dare you! You piece of garbage that can only make imitations and make a mockery of my treasure. You should be turned into junk!"

"Rin, back down," Archer said as she lands Rin to the ground. His guard up as he focus on the number of distortion behind the golden Archer.

"Y-yes," Rin replies as she made a run for it.

"Trace on," Archer said. His eyes fixated to his old nemesis as he projects two black and white blade.

"Die mongrel!"

the golden archer said as he fires twenty swords, axes and spear at the red archer with a wave from his right hand.

*za-za-za*

*swish*

*clang*

*thud*

*boom*

Under the barrage of multiple weapons, Archer parried, evade and fired multiple projections of Kanshou and Bakuya that explode upon contact to the rain of blades

"Trace on," Archer chant as soon as the rain of blade was over. "Sword barrel Full Open!"

Upon finishing his chant, four circular distortions appear above archer and just like the golden archer, swords, axes, and spears were also fired from the circular distortion. The very same weapons the golden archer fires at the counter guardian.

"You!" the Golden Archer bellowed. "Don't get cocky you mongrel!"

The golden archer counters the rain of blades with his own.

"How dare you continue to mock your king, Faker."

"King?" Archer replied with an icy tone as he projects a black bow. "The only King I know and will ever serve is the King of Knights!"

"You! How dare you speak of her!"

Using the moment of shock from the golden Archer, archer projects a black bow and chants

"My core is twisted in madness!"

He then proceeds to fire the projected spiral sword to the enemy.

"Caladbolg!"

*boom*

*crash*

to counter the attack of the red archer, the king of heroes called upon the divine structure Ig Alima. A gigantic sword that could cleave a mountain. It block the spiral sword and at the same time cleave the land where the red Archer is standing.

 _What the hell?!_

Amidst the back and forth of the red and gold archer, Rin can't be less than amaze and proud to the performance of her servant.

 _Ahahahahahahahaha! Go get that condescending king a beating Shirou!_

but all of this change when Archer's spiral sword and the king of heroes giant sword clashes.

"Kyaaaaaah!"

"Uwaaaaaaaaah!"

Rin and Shiji yelled as they were sent flying from the impact of the giant sword crashing to the land.

swoosh*

rattle*

as the two are flying off in opposite direction, Rider swoops down with her steed catching Sakura first before throwing her chain to catch Rin.

"We got her!" Rin yelled.

"Take this!

At a higher place, they heard Mordred yells as she plunges to the earth like a flaming meteor towards the king of heroes' direction with a sword on hand.

"Die!"

*clang*

Despite her effort and the amount of strength she uses, the king of Heroes was able to parry saber's attack using Gram. The strength however was enough to force the egotistical king to the ground.

"Hoh~" the King of Heroes muses as he examine the full facial feature of the new enemy servant.

*swish*

*swoosh*

*clang*

"Fuahahahahahaha," The golden archer laugh out loud after countering an arrow fired at him by the fake archer. "a fake and a faker teaming together. This is so absurd that it's funny!"

"Don't you dare underestimate me!" Mordred then proceeds once more to charge at the king of heroes while the red archer provide artillery support..

*swoosh*

*clang*

*swish*

*thud*

Saber attacked the Golden Archer but all of her efforts were laid to waste with him blocking every strike.

"Weak! I expect nothing from a mere knock off!" The King of Heroes mocked. "Enkidu!"

"Why you-eh?"

Before Mordred can even finish, golden chain binds her to the ground.

"Say your prayers," multiple distortions appear by the hundred.

"Rider!" Archer yelled. "Take them and leave."

"Understand."

"Gate of Babylon!"

Moving in front of the still struggling Saber, Archer stretch his arm and yell.

"Rho Aias!"

* * *

Einzbern mansion, earlier that night,

Inside the room provided to Shirou, Illya stand near the window as her oniichan stood beside her. Their sight, tem, Caster at the roof and Berseker at the ground all gathers to the red pillar of light from afar.

"The Golden Archer Gilgamesh..." Illya mutter under her breath.

* * *

*F/D*

* * *

A month pass after the fake grail war in America, a Greek man in his mid-twenties named Arc is currently inside the chamber of the head of the Einzbern.

"It's been a while, Einzbern-sama, " Arc greeted with a bow. "Was the sword of Heracles we provided satisfying to you?"

"Enough pleasantries and tell me what you want," Acht said grumpily.

"I actually want your assistance to the grail war we are planning." Arc began. "A far Superior greater grail that is not prone to corruption."

"Hmmm... Continue, I'm listening."

 _Now is the time to set things in full motion,_

Arc though as he internally smirk at the old condescending patriarch.

* * *

"You're late,"

Back at the clock tower that evening, Shirou is led to the hall students used when the students skirmish. Upon entering, he is greeted by the Queen of the Clock tower, Lorelei with a smug. She is seated on a throne like chair at the center of the hall and behind her are the full Chelon Canticle Brigade.

"Is this supposed to be my real execution?" Shirou asked sarcastically ehile he matterialize the married blade at hand. After delivering the item in question to Marisbury and at the same time failing to not use his reality marble, the queen did nothing and stayed quiet for a month... until now.

"Think of it as a little rough housing for your previous absences." Lorelei replied coolly as if she already knows of the outcome. "Your deed in America is enough for me to turn a blind eye but because of your accomplishments. But because you alone was able to defeat the Clan Calatin, they also want to have a piece of you."

"You're joking right?" Shirou asked in disbelief.

"No." Lorelei replied flatly. "And to make things fair, I'll allow you some prep time."

This pretty much translate to Shirou that she is allowing him time to chant his reality marble.

"Haaaaaaah... me and my rotten luck," Shirou sigh in resignation. "Trace on"

Shirou projects four gem with runes written on them. Two at each hand.

"Are you underestimating my men? I don't think the lesser version would be enough." Lorelei said with a tone of amusement. "And any damage to this hall will be deducted to your salary."

"If I can, I would have used it but my body has yet to fully recover," Shirou replied as he throws the gem to the four corners of the hall. "But none the less, the spoils of war that I obtain back there would surely make you fall heads over heels for me."

"Sorry but I'm not like that washboard twin tail, that gold drill locks or even that sadistic nun to fall for your charms." Lorelei scowls with a bored tone but her reddening face tells Shirou that she is mad and irritated to the amount of teasing he gave. At least that was what the dunce think.

"I am the bone of my sword."

Shirou began as he materialized the white spear inside of him.

"Sword is my core and flame course through my vain."

With Knowledge of darkness form the realm beyond

To light and guide my path to the abyss

And so I pray, Limited Blade Works!"

He then taps the ground he is standing with the tip of the white spear slowly turning crimson. A small light burst from the tip that spread to the entire hall.

"You do know we've seen this bounded field before right" Lorelei raise an eyebrow and a clear disappointment is etched to her eyes.

"I am not finished yet"

"Go," with a wave of a hand, the Chelon canticle surrounds him. "Think of it as a survival one on one stage."

 _Game term? When did she get hook on that one?_

"Any last words before they sent you to the infirmary?"

"Yes," Shirou replied with a smirk as he puts one hand to his pocket. "Enkidu!

* * *

Aaaaaaaaaannnnnnd cut!

With this the chapter came to a close. Been quite a while since our last update. Outside of work, we've been veeeeeeeeeeeeery busy with Emerald Version and Ai Wants to seduce (shameless plug in). From here onwards, will make a massive edit on F/D, Emeral and Ai to follow the current standard format of the fanfiction I am writting. IE: Horizontal line, small summary, note for narration, speach and monologue. After that Update will be one per series. The matter of when will still vary on our work load.

While writing this follow up chapter, I encountered some road block of figuring out our derivation for Shirou's Aria considering UBW have 8 freaking lines! Though I omitted the lines before, I take some time to complete(partially complete) this time his alternate aria.

The Limitted and Unlimmited share the same aria lines minus the 3 lines after Sword is my core and flame course through my vein for the whole UBW aria. A convinient excuse as we have yet to figure out a proper word for the remaining lines. Have some lines but not sure if that should be it.

On aside note, Lev and Arc finally made appearance to the main time line. On a side note, if the story is done in a linear way, they are the convenient deus ex machia of sort to the reason as to how the grail is like that in this story and some minor retcon to Avalon's function as mentioned by some previous reviews of its function/work specifics. Now then hope the encounter between the original and the fake did not disappoint. Originally plan to stretch the fight but decided to cut it short.

For the review likes and follow thanks.


	13. Eye of the Storm

Fate Divergence

Chapter 12

Eye of the Storm C-S Exclusive

* * *

Narration

"Talk"

 _Monologue_

*SFX*

* * *

Small summary

-Ilya with Caster's help look into Shirou's past.

-Rin and Co. proceed with their plan without Shirou.

-Saber and Archer face off against Gilgamesh.

* * *

*F/D*

* * *

Fear, right now that is the best description to their collective feelings.

After failing to stop Flauros and Arc in activating the grail, thick black rays erupted from the mouth of Mt. Fuji. According to Caster and Lancer, the grail connected to the leyline uses it as passage to the volcano for its discharge energy. It's one thing if it's just Mt. Fuji, but Kueishantao; Taiwan, Mayon; Philippines, Ambang; Indonesia, Bas Dong Nai; Vietnam, Popa; Myanmar, Whale Island; New Zealand, auna Launa; Hawaii, Etna; Italy and more also erupts a similar black light. 72 volcanoes in total.

"W-what should we do?" Olga stutters, in a panic. "Shirou, do something!"

Contrary to the young heiress, Shirou and by extension the queen of the clock tower remained stoic as they devised their next action.

"Oi! Ancestor," Lorelei called.

"Hmmm?" across the table where they gather, the busty blonde vampire tilted her head to her location after being called. Contrast to others, she remains calm and carefree. Rather she is more occupied in eating her meal than focusing on what is currently happening much to the embarrassment of her male companion.

"If the world ended, the deal is over,"

"Okay~"

"There you have it," Lorelei said as she look at Olga. "We'll clear the path so Shirou, you know the drill."

"I understand," Shirou replied flatly.

As one of the master in this grail war, Lorelei waive any responsibilities to Shirou's action. An action that puzzled the magus community as obtaining the grail is a form of prestige on itself I.E: His action, victory and defeat does not reflect the will of the Bartholomeloi. Lorelei's order right now pretty much says that he is one of them and effectively uplifting some limitation given to him during the duration of the war. The use of outside 'Battery' he accumulated since the 5th war to power his magecraft, Creations that are not allowed to be used outside of his reality marble and a more powerful variation of his mystic code. A white coat made from the same material with gold linings bearing the symbol of her brigade and family.

"I assume you foresee this and they are not the only back-up we have?"

To answer Shirou's follow up question, Lorelei glared at him followed by a calculating smile.

Outside of the tent they are using as temporary base, a limousine stops and three individuals get off it.

One is a woman in her thirties with brown hair wearing an expensive kimono over a red jacket, the other is a bespectacled woman of an unknown age with a grumpy expression as she grind the rear end of her cigarette and the other is a woman with long hair wearing plain white shirts and jeans.

"Just don't get it my way and we're fine," the woman with the cigarette said to the woman in white shirt.

"Right back at you," she replied with carefree attitude as she barge in to the tent. "Shiki we're here!"

At the same time,

As chaos ensues over the worldwide catastrophe, two individuals stood at top of Tokyo Tower. A tan man with firm builds, white hair and grey eyes, wearing black tights covered by a red long coat. Next to him is a young tan woman holding a katana with white hair, wears red and black clothes similar to a kimono. The two not minding the chaos below as their sight are focused on the pillar of darkness shooting to the skies.

In Egypt, a certain Pharaoh stood at top of the Sphinx's head looking at the darkness spreading over the horizon and below is his estranged brother that he haven't seen after he and his kind left Egypt.

In Rome, the red emperor stood at the center of the coliseum with smile that exude elegance and confidence and at the audience seat is the British Queen of victory.

"Is this a joke, Alaya?" the queen with long red hair and blue eyes said more to herself as she look at the joyful emperor below.

* * *

*F/D*

* * *

Fuyuki church

"What the hell was that?!"

It is past six in the morning, the day after their encounter with the servant of gold. The priest Kirei receives an unexpected visitor. Unexpected by the means that this certain twin tail with a temper tantrum and waking in the morning are two combinations that should not even exist. Yet here she is, the owner of the land and heir of the Tohsaka name. Right now, the time is five minutes past six and Rin's thunderous voice is loud enough to reach past the courtyard and make all the birds near the church to flee.

Contrary to the red twin tail, the fake priest as she calls him remained cool, calm and collected.

"Explain yourself!" Rin continues.

"Explain what exactly?"

"Shinji and that new servant of his."

"I see..."

The priest Kirei mumbles as he turns his back on Rin.

"He escapes the day after he was handed to us," Kirei answered.

"And why didn't you informed me about this?"

"Because it is not necessary. His case is under our jurisdiction." Kirei continued. "Also a former master joining up with a different servant is not uncommon," Kirei then takes a side glance at her straight to the eye while maintaining a deadpan expression before turning back to hide his smirk. "You should know better, Rin."

This action, however, made the already angry magus angrier.

"I understand that you fake priest!" Rin yelled, forcefully swinging her arms down and stomping her right foot. "What I don't understand is why an 8th servant exists. A servant having the same class as my own!"

"What?!" Kirei exclaim as he turned to the red magus. "... wait.. but that is..." before he trails off, waking two steps pass her and leaving a more than irritated Rin.

"What are you talking about?"

"Can you further explain the details, Rin," Kirei said as he gestures his hands towards a pew to his right.

After a few minutes of explanation, Rin finally calms down seeing the fake priest having a troubled expression.

"So? care to explain that?" Rin asked, resting her back to the pew as she crossed her feet with a facial expression that she is looking down at him.

"Base from the description of the servant," Kirei began. "It can only be the King of Heroes. The strongest possible Heroic spirit one can summon from the previous grail war."

"But how is it possible that he is still here?!"

"The only possible way I can think off is that the grail brings him back to life."

"And why are we hearing this now?" Rin asked with an eyebrow raised for obvious reason. "After ten years since the previous war."

"Because of how the fourth ended, the identity of the victor remains unknown and he remained quiet all these years." Kirei continued his explanation with a deadpan expression. "But leaving all matter aside, you need to know an important detail here, Rin"

"And what could be more important than knowing a living heroic spirit walk alongside us for ten freaking years?"

"The King of Heroes was originally the servant of your father,"

"Eh?!"

For the first time since their conversation start, Rin looks visibly shaken by his revelation.

"You need to be prepare in case you face them once more and this information is given to you. Now, it is possible that after your father's death, the King of Heroes manages to make a pact to a new master. The same master that saw the end of the previous war. And that same master that could have to lend Shinji Matou his servant to gain the grail once more."

"So what now? Are you calling back those enforcers here once again?"

"No,"

"... you are not planning to ignore this, are you?" Ron was almost speachless to Kirei's response.

"The order for his capture is still there," Kirei took a deep breath before standing. "But if he participates once more and as long as the previous actions were not made, I will not intervene. Not until the end of the war."

"Wha! But- damn it!" Rin stops her feet. "You coward! You just don't want to face that golden prick as well."

"I am just a mediator here for the war," Kirei replied. "Unless it turned into another caster situation of the previous war, my hands are tied."

Seeing the priest remain adamant to his decision, Rin storms out of the church with a foul mood.

* * *

Unknown location

While darkness and the stench of death looms over

Hate, grief, jealousy filled the void of its heart

It did not know how long it was since then

Yet all that matters most is not the humiliation of old

not the far goal once yearned

but destruction

all that filled it since then and is the soft whispers of the devil.

The temptation to give in

The temptation to destroy and fill the land with a mountain of corpses.

* * *

*clap clap clap*

"I never knew you can act Kirei," Ascending from the basement tombs, the king of heroes wearing modern expensive clothes walk ever so slowly while clapping.

"I am just fulfilling my role," Kirei replied in monotone. "It's not like I lied to her."

"True but leaving important details is called a lie of omission," Gilgamesh replied with a condescending smile.

"She didn't ask so I am not obliged to tell her," Kirei replied coldly.

* * *

Tohsaka Manson.

After meeting with the priest, Rin goes back to her own house. Now that the master of the house, Shirou, is temporarily staying with Illya, they decided to transfer all, including the unknown enforcer to her mansion after leaving a note for his legal guardian Taiga. A note informing her that Kiritsugu's biological child came so Shirou is staying with her for the time being.

"How was it?"

Upon entering the living room, she was asked by Marisbury who is seated near the window, casually drinking tea.

"I'd say that fake priest can win an Emmy's from his acting," Rin replied coldly. "Archer!"

"Yes Rin?"

Archer materialized behind her and asked.

"Brew me some tea as well," Rin ordered as she sat on the sofa.

"So how should we proceed then?" asked the English gentleman before looking at the back of his left hand. The hand that once held his command seal.

"There's an option of you and that nun going to the church for protection as a procedure," Marisbury raised an eyebrow to her suggestion. "But we all know that is more suicidal than staying here."

* * *

"Rho Aias!"

To save Mordred from her predicament, Archer jumped in front of her and produced a seven petal shield. Seven petals that were shredded to pieces after the end of the barrage.

"Hoh~ your efforts are commendable faker," Gilgamesh sneered high above the sky as he looks down at their battered images.

"Really?" Archer asks flatly. "Seeing that you have not yet used the sword of rupture tells me that you have yet to go all out."

"Mind your tongue mongrel," Gilgamesh replied darkly. "The both of you aren't even worth it for me to use that."

"Heh! We'll see about- what?" As Mordred slowly stood from the ground after being released from the chain of heaven, her master sends her a telepathic message. "Oi Red!"

"I assume you finally got a similar message?" Archer asked without removing his sight from the king of heroes.

"Yeah, which is why..." Mordred said as she grips the handle of her sword with both of her hands. "I don't need you to slow me down!"

"Very well, Rin, I am ready anytime now" Archer sigh while his body starts to glows. And in no time, Archer is no longer in sight.

"Are you sure you can take on me without that faker? Imitation?" Gilgamesh replied with a smirk.

"As if a bastard that is only good at throwing his toys have the right to mock me," Saber replied with a smug smile. "My father is more difficult to handle than you are, this will be a walk in the park for me. Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!"

Mordred yelled as she released a huge amount of energy from her body. "Be prepared to have your ass handed to you!"

She then attacked him relentlessly with each blow more powerful than before.

"Fuahahahahahahaha!" Gilgamesh laughs while intercepting all of her assault using Gate of Babylon. "As her imitation, I expect you to do better than this!"

"Shut UP!"

After taking three back steps to avoid his projectiles, Saber positions her sword vertically to her waist before charging at the Golden servant at full speed. ignoring and or evading all of the weapons thrown at her. She continues to ignore it and continued charging to the man who is slowly rising from the ground. "I'll say this not as a King," Saber then started charging her noble phantasm.

"Fuahahahahahaha! Interesting!" Seeing the amount of mana on the red sword, Gilgamesh laughs out loud as he takes his most prized treasure. "Very well! Be glad inferior copy! For you will taste the might of your one true king!"

"But as a loyal knight. Anything to disturb the King's peace will be crushed!" Saber continues as she leaps higher to Gilgamesh, both hands holding her sword above her head.

"Clarent-"

"Enuma-"

"Blood-"

"Elish!"

"Arthur!"

* * *

"Did you regret it?" Rin asked grimly as Archer gave him a cup of tea. "Letting Archer face Lancer?"

"A bit," Marisbury replied calmly. "Though having your Archer deal with the King of Heroes is an option knowing he is his natural enemy but only Saber can compete with him in terms of raw power." He then paused for a bit while looking at his reflection from the tea.

"Strong enough to stall him from going after you." he added to answer her raised eye brow.

* * *

Upon landing in the garden, Rin and Caren quickly unmounted the magnificent Pegasus. Carrying an unconscious Sakura by their shoulders.

"Let's hurry and-" Rin said in a panic.

*zoom*

"Move!"

Upon getting an ill feeling, Rider called out as she pushed them near the house before intercepting a bloody red spear aimed at them.

Using her quick reflex, Rider does a back-flip, catches the red spear and returns it to its owner.

"Argh!" Rider yelled in pain as she felt her arm muscle tears from the sheer pressure of returning the red spear.

"Not bad for a Rider class," Landing at top of an electric pole, the child of light mused while looking at Rider with bloodied hands and a limped right arm.

"Lancer!" Rin cursed. "What are you doing here?!"

"C'mon now," Lancer replied with a grin. "Didn't you hear the saying strike while the iron's hot?" lancer then shot Rin a grin. "Besides, my coward of a master deemed the kid's servant and your collusion as a big problem so here I am.

*tap tap tap*

"Damn it! Just when Caster and Shirou are with Illya..."

"And send," Caren mutters beneath her breath.

"The more reason for me to weed the competition," Lancer replied with a mad grin, his spear resting at the back of his neck and both arm stretch side-wards holding the spear at both ends.

*beep*

"Rider, I order you to protect us and stall him until back up arrive."

Maintaining her cool, Caren activates her command seal before putting a flip phone to her robe.

"Understood,"

"Rin, stall for time for me, I already informed him of our situation. He will stall for time so call your servant asap," Caren announces as she removed her church robe to reveal her exoticism uniform before laying the unconscious Sakura to the wooden floor. "I'll assist you right after I am finished here.

"I understand,"

"Quite brave eh, Missy?" Lancer said coolly as the silver-haired nun who started to ignore him and proceed to operate on the unconscious blue-haired Sakura using a jagged ornamental knife. "Do you really think you have the time to finish what you are doing?"

"I never ask for your opinion dog," Caren said coldly. "You really have no manners. Barking even when you are not ordered to."

"Why you..." Lancer growls as he looked at the new master of Rider while having this feeling that she is familiar to someone he knew. Someone unpleasant yet not as unpleasant as a horny, vindictive Celtic queen with a penchant for whips.

* * *

"In the end, we lost two servants," Rin mumbled as Archer serves her tea. "Archer arrives after fending of Gilgamesh's barrage, With the two, they are able to fend off Lancer. Although Rider perishes from all the injuries she received right after Lancer retreated."

"I think it was after Ea lit the sky for the second time. "

"That's right..."

"On a bright side, the worm and the fragment were dealt with," Marisbury sigh as he leans on the chair and looks up to the ceiling before taking a quick glance to the servant of the future. "Though I am ashamed as a master that I was not alongside my servant when she fought to the very end."

"You already heard from Archer what HE did to Berserker in an alternative time," Rin said gloomily. "He targeted Illya just to score some free damage on Berseker. I experience it myself. If not for Archer's copy pissing him so much that he set his sight onto him more, I may have been one porcupine corpse by now. It is safe to say that Saber made the right call to put you in a relatively safe distance."

"I just hope all of our sacrifices won't end in vain" Marisbury sigh. "Assassin, Saber, and Rider. Two more servants and the grail can be prematurely activated."

"If only there's a way to have lancer switch side..." Rin mumbles.

* * *

Einzbern Mansion, 7:00 A.M

"Sella, what's with all the noise?" Walking out of her room in her pajama, Illya walks to the corridor and asked the slim maid dusting some furniture in a drowsy but irritated tone.

"That Bug-err Shiro-sama is training with his servant and Liz at the courtyard." Sella corrected herself after receiving a glare from her mistress.

"Hoh~ I want to see that,"

Knowing now of his past and what he is capable of doing using his possible future self as a reference, drowsiness was replaced by excitement as she tried to run towards the source of the noise this instant.

"Ojou-sama! Please tell me you are not going out in that outfit?" Sella nags, pointing a finger on Illya's pajama.

"Very well," Ilya scowls as she went back to take a bath and change.

A few minutes later, after getting dressed with the help of Sella, Illya quickly runs out to the courtyard where Shirou is. Sella is trailing behind her by four feet

"Haaaaah!"

*clang*

Shirou breathes out as he swings using both arms a replica of the Riesenarm halberd to the busty maid only for it to break after being parried by the original weapon.

"Seriously," Sella commented, arriving a few seconds late after Illya, the maid saw everything that had happened for the last seconds. How he replicate the halberd and how he moves similar to Leysritt. Not only weapons but even how the weapons are used can be copied. Though the copied weapon and his movements are cruder than the original. The weight of the weapon and his body's capabilities in handling it is more the reason as to why he is not able to land a clean hit on Liz and not just his subpar skills on using Liz's technique. It should be a one side massacre especially if Liz was allowed to move from her spot but his drawbacks were compensated by how fast he thinks and react. Right after the projection broke, Shirou projected a small crude-looking ax-sword to block the incoming kick delivered by Leysritt. The modified sword Heracles used "His entire being is truly absurd."

"Damn!" Shirou mumbles as the ax-sword he project to shield himself shatters. Though the force was not that strong, he lets himself be pushed back from the kick to lessen the damage he received and to give him ample time and distance to make his next move. "Trace on!"

"Sella,"

"I know, Ojou-sama," Sella replied calmly as her eyes are now glued to the red spear that formed on his hands "Though the spear is more inferior compared to what Archer did previously, this pretty much checks Archer's claim."

As someone who is well versed in magecraft as an Einzbern Hommonculus, Sella knows all too well how useless grandation air is. Seeing a heroic spirit do it is one thing but a human creating a replica of a noble phantasm, mysteries and all, without suffering severe damage is pretty unnerving.

*clang*

*clang*

*shatter*

Shirou charges at Leysritt once more but the projected weapon shattered on two hits. Knowing how heavy the halberd is and how she easily swat his trust with said haldberd tells Shirou that this silent busty maid is one you should not be messing with. In a way her strength is comparable to a servant.

*zazazazaza*

In response to his weapon breaking, Shirou runs around the maid while focusing his Od to produce a new set of weapons.

 _This might not be the proper time and place but I might as well try it._

"Trace on, load concept and merge"

Shirou mumbles as he imagines the three concepts of the halberd, ax-sword and cursed spear and tried to materialize it into a new form. A bloody red halberd with jagged ax-edge.

"That's new," Ilya commented, excited to what the new weapon can do only for it to sizzle and explode before it even made contact. The explosion caused Shirou to be thrown three feet away from his opponent and injuring his right arm that was holding the synthesized weapon.

Contrary to Illya's excitement, Caster who sat at the tallest tree in the courtyard sigh especially right after the weapon fizzles and exploded.

*clap clap*

Caster clapped her hands as soon as she saw Shirou landed in his butt, jumping near him to lend him a hand.

"Did you enjoy that little show?" Caster asked the two spectators.

"Though the noise woke me up, or was an interesting match." Illya replied before looking back to her onii-chan. "Shirou, breakfast will be served so you better clean up before than. And Sella, tend to his wounds."

"But ojou-sama, what about preparing the dinner table?"

"Liz can do it," Illya said with an impish smile.

A smile that pretty much said 'Since you dislike him that much, you'll spend time with him.'

"Liz, let's go." Illya finishes before leaving. The maid Leysritt followed suit, leaving the two master and servant combo and a speechless slim maid behind.

"Caster, I uhm..." Shirou replied meekly while scratching the back of his head. Considering his recent performance, how his projections were rushed and incomplete, he already expect a trashing but.

"We can discuss this later," Caster takes a side glance at him before replying in a monotonous tone. Soon afterward she adjusted her sight in front and at the same process flipping her hair before she starts walking back into the castle.

Passing by the slim maid, Caster smirks similar to Ilya at her prompting for her to earnestly glare to the clueless dung beetle of a master.

* * *

Tohsaka mansion, 8:30 AM

Over the dining table, Rin and Marisbury discuss to Caren, who was busy tending to the unknown enforcer and Sakura, their next course of action.

"What's your opinion over this?" Caren asked. Her sight is directed at the Servant Archer.

"Oi, you know I already consult with him beforehand right?" an irritated Rin glared at her while raising her empty plate to her side, signaling her servant to refill her plate.

"I know,"

"Why you..." little by little, Rin's anger is reaching its breaking point.

"I just want to know of his insight into things you might not consider."

"Rin," Archer called while filling her plate.

"Fine!" Rin fumed but argue no more.

"If we consider all things," Archer began as he circles to Marisbury's location to fill his glass. "Even if you stayed behind, I doubt he will target you as a possible vessel. Knowing you are his child and all."

"Eh?"

"I highly doubt it," Caren murmur.

"What?!" Rin exclaims as she banged the table and stood unconsciously.

"Miss Tohsaka," Marisbury called sternly as a means to reprimand crude attitude while giving a nostalgic look at the twin tail. Hoping for all hope that his daughter will not grow like her.

"And why are we hearing this now?" Rin asked as calmly as she can before sitting down.

"You didn't ask," Caren replied calmly. "And it's not important. I am just his biological daughter. Nothing more, nothing less."

 _Urg... they really are father and child!_

Rin thought to herself as she compares how insufferable the two are.

At the same time, in the Einzbern Castle Dining hall, Illya is having breakfast outside of the ordinary.

Normally she would eat by herself while her servants stayed behind her but right now, said a servants are joining her in the dining table alongside her onii-chan and his servant. Something that won't happen if not for Shirou's insistence.

"So what was that, Shirou?" Illya asked.

"What?" Shirou asked.

"You know, that red thingy that goes boom,"

"Ah that... I was in a bind so I did a little experiment," Shirou replied nervously as the servant beside him is all too quiet over this specific blunder.

"How foolish of you," Sella commented. This all itself is her very first time joining the small conversation at the dinner table. "Experiment or not, it is easy to see that you rushed over the process in making that crude failure."

"Sella, you're being mean to Shirou!"

"On the contrary, she is right Illya," Caster answered in Sella's stead. A cold tone that he didn't miss "Shirou, I don't know how much I scold you of your reckless behavior but let that serve as a lesson on not skipping the proper procedure."

"I..."

"Seriously! ecluding those rushed projections, you proceed to Synthesis knowing you have yet fully mastered Alteration first," Caster added.

"Alteration? Synthesis?" Ilya asked, tilting her head. She looks at Leysritt with a clueless expression than to Sella who shakes her head before looking at Shirou who just moves his eyes towards Caster's location which pretty much tells Illya that it's better if Caster do the explanation.

"As you know, projection materializes objects base on the caster's imagination," Caster began explaining right after wiping her lips with the table napkin. "By all means, it is a useless magecraft due to the object quickly fading from existence. Shirou's version of projection that we call tracing is a step above normal projection. By utilizing structural analysis on an object first, he can copy or trace its shape, substance, and history. Giving the once hollow imagination a complete form. The end result of this is a sturdy projection that lasts longer unless the item broke. However, if the projection is a normal noble phantasm, his creation at best is always one rank below the original.

Alteration is a subset of tracing. By further using reinforcement on the traced object, it can be modified to suit a specific use without losing the essence of the traced object just like the smaller version of Heracles's ax-sword that Shirou used to block your Liz's kick or an arrow with rune carvings on it. Synthesis as the word suggest on the other hand is combining two or more plan into one projection. The best example here was Shirou's Cursed Riesenarm. Using the halberd as the base, he fused its properties to Gae Bolg and Heracles' ax-sword which result in one red halberd with a jagged blade."

"Then can Shirou copy any make noble phantasm then?" Upon hearing what this magecraft can do, Illya asked with sparkly eyes.

"With the exception of fully copying a divine construct, yes, any noble phantasms are up for grabs."

"Say, after lunch... it's the usual punishment right?" Shirou asked nervously as soon as Caster and Illya finish their conversation.

"Hue?" The sudden shift of topic lead to Illya voicing her confusion while a smirk is formed on the slim maid's face.

"Not for today," Caster answered much to Shirou's surprise. By normal means, it's spartan training everytime he did something reckless. Yet she is letting his action slide. Which means something not good is going to happen "We will be having guests later on so I need you in top shape." Her follow up pretty much say what Shirou is thinking and at the same time, Illya's grimace affirm it.

* * *

Fuyuki church courtyard

Due to the noise made by Gilgamesh in the underground tomb with his new toy, Kirei decides to stay on the surface where he call Lancer while he is at the courtyard.

"Lancer, can you handle Caster all by yourself?" Kirei asked.

"It'll be difficult but not impossible," Lancer answered with confidence.

"You can go now,"

"Sure...Oh by the way,"

Just as the servant is about to exit the yard, he pauses and takes a side glance to the malevolent priest. "You sure we'll let those two as is?"

For a very rare case ever since the start of the war, Lancer saw Kirei's shoulder twitch as the two in question are the master of Saber and Rider. The English gentleman no longer have a servant and Rider is either dead or heavily injured right after he left. An ample opportunity to strike if he is to consider the twisted personality of the priest.

"They won't be a problem as long as you are able to fulfill your role." Kirei replied. "Killing them might attract more attention to this ritual.

"Heh, if you say so,"

With the conversation over, Lancer left. Hiding a disgruntled face knowing he leaves an important detail. Detail about an extra individual that he accidentally saw. The unconscious short hair individual resting in the boy's house that he knows all too well.

 _Just exactly what are you doing here, Caren..._

Kirei though at the back of his mind after recalls the information Lancer gave on his encounter on the new Master of Rider.

* * *

Tohsaka manor, 10 AM

After seeing Marisbury left with Caren, Rin ran to Sakura's old room where she is currently resting after the worm and the grail was removed.

"Nee-san," Sakura said weakly to a relieve Rin.

"Don't waste your breath, Sakura," Rin said as she walks to her side and held her right hand. "For the time being, you need to rest."

"Where's senpai? Does he know about this?"

"... Yes." Seeing her scared look, Rin still decides to answer honestly. Lying at this point won't do any good from her perspective. "He was supposed to be with us."

"Supposed?"

"Illya happened," Rin replied in an irritated tone. "Due to that, we experience heavy casualty when we came to your rescue."

"Is rider..." Sakura asked as she looks out of the window.

"Yes," Rin replied as she adjusted her hair near her right ear. "She fought valiantly even after all the injury she received from Lancer's sneak attack."

"I see... so what will happen now?"

"Normally, I suggest getting you to the church but that is no longer an option," Rin said with a tone of irritation and anger. "We can discuss that later so rest for the time being."

"... I understand..."

Rin then stayed beside Sakura till dusk while Archer remain vigilant for any signs of Gilgamesh.

* * *

"What do you think you're doing here?!"

The time is near noon. While waiting for the possible arrival of the king of heroes, life at the Einzbern castle continued as normal. Normal to Sella's standards. That, however, crumble as soon as she entered the kitchen a few minutes after watering the garden.

"Oh, this?" the perpetrator with a oblivious expression asked. "Since you're busy and Liz-"

"Leyritt," Sella corrected him.

"Err yeah, since she is also busy assisting Caster, I volunteered to prepare lunch. Illya finds it intriguing so she allowed me to."

"Grrrrr..." Sela growls on a low tone right after hearing her mistress gave him permission. The final seal to the coffin for her objection.

Meanwhile at the basement, Caster is kneeling on the ground writing runes while the expressionless maid stood behid her with halberd on hands.

"What are your true intentions?" she ask, looking for any signs of unnecessary movement from the servant.

"I need him to gain experience on fighting someone that is not me." Caster replied while maintaining a poker face.

"Ass long as it will not affect her then I don't mind..."

 _I really need to get rid of that dogs earlier comment..._

She though as she continue in fortifying the defense of the castle while trying to bury her hidden desire. Desire that was seen through by her previous student during their encounter at the port.

Dining room, Illya placed one of the chairs next to the fireplace while she is enjoying her tea with a mischievous smile plastered on her face. Hearing an agitated Sella shrieking every now and then for an hour as she assists her onii-chan in making an eastern dish, something Sella is not accustomed in doing is quite entertaining. As entertaining whenever she is being teased by Liz for her lacking asset.

*creak*

"You're enjoying yourself," Entering the Living room, Caster said with a wave of her right hand. The maid Leyritt follows behind her.

"Since this might be my last, I might as well enjoy it to its fullest.

"Can I join you?" Caster asked as she herself chuckle to the noise coming from the kitchen.

"Sure, It's not like I can stop you if you really want to."

"Very well," Caster replied.

Illya look at the servant until she sat at a chair adjacent to the chair.

"I assume you're here to discuss something important,"

"In a way yes," Caster replied without beating around the bush as she casually rests her back to the chair, crossing her left leg to her right. "I fortified and rigged the castle if worst comes to worst. I also prepared some contingency in case you need to escape."

"Are you saying even for you it is difficult to defeat the king of heroes?" Ilya asked, skeptically with a matching left eyebrow raised. "You who killed Berserker more than once."

"Heracles' twelve lives does make him a formidable foe but the chain of heaven and the sword of rupture are more dangerous in more ways than one."

"Even with the two of you fighting against him?"

"If that is only the case," Caster sigh. "I expect my student will also enter the fray."

"Care to explain why?"

"With his existence known, I find it hard to believe that his true master would send him in a den with a servant that must be killed multiple times and another servant that is capable of killing the divine." The caster then shifted her gaze to the door of the room with an expression not of worry but of anticipation. An expression she saw once when they fought against her servant. "Considering Rin succeeds in their mission albeit losing 2 servants in the process, Sakura loses all it's use as a vessel which leaves you. In that case, It is more logical to bring the fight here in a secluded place than somewhere in Shinto. With the previous incident, any larger-scale destruction will surely attract the attention of the mage association and the church. Something the true master of Archer will probably want to avoid"

"Two? You might be-"

*creak*

Before Illya could finish, Sella and Shirou entered the room, bringing several foods along. Seeing her foul mood, Illya deduced that her onii-chan didn't fail and the food is delicious.

* * *

At the edge of the Einzbern forest, Shinji steps out from a cab.

"That'll be xxx yen, sir," the driver called. His irritation is clearly etched on his face as the young lad has yet paid the fair.

snap*

"Sir-" the driver called once more with a tone higher than previously but Before the driver could even finish his word, a sword came flying in, piercing him to his chair.

"You're next, Emiya," Shinji continues as he walks towards the forest. Ignoring the driver pleading for help while being fed by a certain gold individual. "Kehehehehe... Hahahahahaha!"

* * *

Aaaaaaaaaand Cut!

With this, the chapter came to a close. With the worm and the corrupted shard no longer an issue, they prevent Sakura from going all dark on them and While we get to see Saber's fight, Rider died off screen. Sella's behavior and interaction with Shiro in this story is a mixture of her Hollow and Prisma iteration.

On a side note, There's no longer a third story line since it already reaches full circle to the start of the revive war. Yehey for that.

Servant Profile:

Class: Caster

True Name: Scathach

Alignment: Neutral Good

Attribute: Star

Strength: C

Endurance: A

Agility: A+

Mana: C

Luck: D

Personal Skill:

Wisdom of the Haunted Ground A+

God Killer: B

Primordial Rune: A

Class Skill

Magic Resistance: A

Divinity: B

Double Class: C

Territory Creation: Ex

Noble Phantasm:

░░░░ ░░ ░░░░: Anti-Army A+

Gae Bolg Alternative : Anti-Unit B+

For the review, likes and follow, thanks!


End file.
